There's a Thin Line Between Love And Hate, Right?
by FirefliesAreHope
Summary: She had the perfect life...until she was forced to marry HIM. How are you supposed to have a baby with the man you hate the most? Will Alice be able to take it, or against all odds, will she fall for her greek god womanizing husband?
1. Prologue

**Hello! (: I couldn't get this idea outta my heads for weeks, so I said "Oh, what the heck" and started writting. I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight. *Sighs***

* * *

"So what?! Do you seriously think that you are the only one allowed a lover?!" She shouted at him.

He slammed the door shut behind him and with long steps he reached her, "How dare you?!" He hissed grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. "You fucking slut!" He threw her on the bed.

She sat up quickly. "What?! You are such an asshole! Don't you dare call me a slut you man-whore! We were just kissin—"

"Shut up!" He ordered, and for some reason, she complied. Her eyes were burning with tears of indignation and she wanted to hit something… or someone to be exact. "I'll kill him" He suddenly said. Her head snapped to attention.

"What?" He repeated his statement. "Are you out of your mind?" She laughed. "Jasper, we were only kissing!"

"Right". He said. "You were only kissing today, little Alice. But for how long have you been fucking him behind my back?"

She gaped at him, fury slowly taking over her. She jumped off the bed and slapped him. Hard. "I've never slept with—" A short, harsh laugh interrupted her.

"Oh, please Alice. I've seen you with him, always flirting and—" He smirked.

"Well, that's because my husband is always screwing around with other women." She snapped, cutting him off.

There was a pregnant pause. "That's what this is about?" He asked with a little smirk. Her stomach sank. She knew what he had heard in her words. She opened her mouth to correct him when he went on. "You go and screw Edward behind my back, because you want me to do it? Is it some kind of cry for help?"

She snapped her mouth shut. 'Fuck, he's unbelievable.' She raised her hand, not to slap, but to punch him. The sound resonated in the room. And she stood there, panting. His head had turned to the side with the force of the blow and his slight tanned cheek was turning red. 'Perfect, now he'll have two bruised cheeks´. She snickered. "Oh, please. Don't flatter yourself, it's not like I want to get an STD."

He grinned as he took his cheek in his hand and turned to look at her. "Oh, don't worry about that. I'm very careful" The smile was wiped off her face. "Accept it, little princess. You want me so fucking bad; you want me to take care of your needs, don't you?"

Fury was nearly blinding her, but he wasn't gonna get away with it, damn it! She took a deep breath and smiled sweetly at him. "Oh no, Jasper. You see, I have Edward for that."

She turned and started walking. He pounced.

* * *

**Yeah... that was like a little peek at the story. Please review (: you'll make me happy.**


	2. The News

**YAY! :D Thank you all for your reviews. Here's the first chapter. Enjoy!**

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

She was lying on her bed after a long day. People really didn't know how hard it was to be a princess. It wasn't like in the fairy tales, where all they had to do was wait for their freaking prince charming. She had duties, like any real world princess. Plus, due to her high social position, she had had to grow up awfully fast, acting like a thirty year old when she wasn't even a legal adult. She sighed and rolled on her back, looking at the roof.

'Mom and Dad have been acting really weird lately' she thought with a frown. Esme and Carlisle Cullen were the nicest people she had ever met, and she wasn't saying that because they were her parents. Maybe it was because she was their only daughter, or maybe because that was just the way they were, but they had never say no to her. (Unless it was something very, VERY unreasonable). Plus, they were the most accessible king and queen ever. She didn't really feel like a princess when they were together, and she could actually act her age, feeling like they were a normal family.

However, she hadn't seen much of them lately. Whenever she did, or at least managed to catch a glimpse of them, they would run off. "We're rather busy, Alice dear." Her mother would say, or "We can't right now, little bit." Her father said, using his favorite nickname.

She scowled. She was seventeen years old and her height was barely 4'11". 'Well, at least, I make up in face and body' she shrugged mentally. She rolled over again, and with a huge yawn, she fell asleep.

In the next day, she found out why her parents had been acting so strange. They had called her up to join them in the royal sitting room, or how she called it 'The royal boring room'. When she arrived, she noticed that they weren't alone, so instead of greeting her parents with a kiss, she gave them a little bow, and turned to bow at their guests.

These were a tall, beautiful woman, with long blond hair that curled at the ends. She was pale and her eyes were blue. Alice wished she had brushed her long, jet black hair before going downstairs into the room. The woman was really making her feel self-conscious. Said woman, however, smiled at her and bowed her head in return. Next to her, was a man. He was handsome, with sandy hair and blue eyes also. He smiled at her, but he didn't bow back. It's not like she minded. She turned to look at her mother.

Her shoulder length, brown hair was perfectly placed, with her curls perfectly done. She barely had any make up on, her dark brown eyes staring at her warmly. Her father, on Esme's side, was looking equally as handsome. His blond hair was combed back, his blue eyes shining. 'Damn it' She thought suddenly, 'How in God's name did I get black hair and green eyes?' She wondered for a minute. His father cleared his throat and she snapped to attention.

"Alice, these are Katherine and Garrett Hale, they're the neighbor kingdom's queen and king." Her mother said.

"Oh, pleasure to meet you" Alice said with a smile adorning her beautiful face. Katherine smiled back and said "You're just as beautiful as your mother described you."

Alice blushed. 'Okay…' She thought. 'Why are mom and dad describing me to other people? And why are they here?' Her train of thought was interrupted by her father again.

"King and Queen Hale have two children, my love. Rosalie, who is about your age, and Jasper, who is twenty." She felt her eyebrows go up to her hairline 'So?' She wanted to ask, but she thought it wouldn't be appropriate with such guests there so she kept silent, waiting for them to go on. She saw her mother biting her lip. 'Uh oh… that's never a good sign'.

"My dear guests, would you be so kind to give us a few moments to give our daughter the news?" Esme asked.

"Oh, but of course. Actually, we shall be leaving now, right dear?" Garrett said to his wife. She nodded and with graceful bows, they left.

Alice sighed in relief and turned to her parent with a raised eyebrow. "What was that?" She inquired.

Esme and Carlisle exchanged nervous looks and Carlisle turned to her. "Come and sit with us, honey". He patted the place next to him in the elegant, large couch and she did so reluctantly. "I assume you have noticed the way we've been… acting lately?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering what was up with you guys."

"We've some… disagreements, so to say, with the Hale's kingdom. You see, in the time when your grandfather was the king, he had a lover, with whom he had a baby—"

Alice interrupted. "How does that make a problem? It happened ages ago? If you ask me, I would have told that Garrett guy to get over it—"

"Alice" Her mother said. "He is a king; treat him with respect, would you? Anyways, let your father go on." She reprimanded softly.

"Well, thanks honey. As I was saying… Where was I…? Oh, yes. Well, the lover of the king wasn't a regular woman, Alice. She was a queen." He paused, looking at his daughter. She seemed clueless, so with a sigh, he went on. "She was King Garrett's mother." He looked at her again. She still looked clueless. "The baby was the heir to both kingdoms; the Hale's just didn't know that, because Carmen, Garrett's mother, pretended it was her husband's son." He paused and took a deep, sad breath. "About a month ago, however, King's Garrett mother died. And in her death bed, she confessed. Do you know what that means Alice?"

Alice's brain was racing. Okay, so her grandfather hooked up with Garrett's mother and they had a baby, Garrett, but pretended he was her husband's son but then she confessed he was not his father's son, but the neighbor King's one, which meant…

Her eyes widened. She looked at her father in alarm. He nodded sadly.

"What the crap?! He's the king?!" Alice asked in disbelief. "What about you?! What will happen to you?!"

Her mother talked this time. "That's what we've been discussing these last days, sweetheart."

Alice wasn't listening, she was panicking. Garrett was his father's half-brother. 'I dunno how I didn't see it earlier' she thought. 'They look the freaking same. Oh God, this is the end. I liked being a princess, damn it. And that asshole has a kingdom already! I guess he wants this one now, that's what the disagreement was. Damn them. Isn't one enough?' She continued to ramble in her mind when her father cleared his throat again.

"Pay attention, please." He said. She looked at them intently. "We couldn't be sure if Carmen was lying or not, so we decided to take a DNA test."

"How did you do it? Grandpa died like a year ago" Alice said. Her father stared at her. "Oh my God! You exhumed his body?! That's so gross!" She squealed.

"Garrett is his son, little bit." Alice gaped at him. "And… I'm not" He smiled sadly. Her stomach clenched. "Looks like the King wasn't the only one with a lover."

"Oh, crap" She said. "So… were does this leave us?" She asked.

"We reached an agreement" Esme said, biting her lip. "And it involves you, dear."

Alice raised a perfect eyebrow. "Me?" She snorted. "What? You want me to marry the guy?" She snickered. She saw Carlisle and Esme exchange another nervous look.

"What the fuck?!" She shrieked and stood up abruptly.

"Alice, language!" Esme snapped.

"You are worrying about my language when you want me to marry a man that could be my dad?!" She paused, and for a crazy second wanted to laugh at the irony of her response.

"Oh, of course you won't marry him!" She sighed with relief and sat down again, she was even considering apologizing for her outburst when her mother spoke again.

"You'll marry his son." Alice stared at them with horror. "What the fuck?!" She ignored her mother's deadly look. "You are like selling me! You would rather have me marrying a guy I didn't know existed until like three seconds ago than letting Garrett be the King?!" She stood up again.

"No, honey how can you think that?!" Her mother whispered.

"Well, that's what you just said, wasn't it?" She snapped.

"Alice, we have no choice!" Her father said with anguish. "I am still considered Eleazar's son, even when his blood doesn't run through my veins. Garrett respects that. He doesn't want me to quit my title, but in exchange of me keeping this territory, he wants both kingdoms to unify, so he can keep up with the things going on here. If we do that, he won't say a word about me—" He gulped. "About me being a bastard." Alice winced. She had always hated that word.

"Well, you know, that's called blackmail and—" Alice tried to suggest that they could just put the bastard in jail and then—

"ALICE CULLEN!" her mother shouted, and everything went silent. Her features softened and she looked a little awkward with her husband's and daughter's looks on her. She took a deep breath "You haven't even heard the rest—"

Alice cut in. "Oh, there's more? Lovely, I can't wait to hear it!" She said with a sweet smile. Her mother ignored her. "You are marrying Jasper for a reason." Alice sniggered mockingly "What mother? To produce an heir?" They kept silence. Her jaw hung open.

"You want me to have a baby?!" She started panting. "I'm—I'm only 17!" She turned to her dad, her eyes watering. "I-I can't do it, dad!" He seemed to suddenly find the floor very interesting. She turned to her mom. She could always crack her. "M-mom… please… don't… don't make me do it" Her eyes were burning. She blinked, letting the tears fall and then, she could she her mother doing the same thing.

"I'm sorry, baby." Esme sobbed. "They want the baby so that the people think that that's why the kingdoms formed an alliance! I-It won't be forever! You just need to have the baby, and then—"

Alice interrupted her. "And then what? Abandon him? Just like that?" Her mother looked down.

"You can divorce him after a year, sweetie" Carlisle said. "You can have joined custody for the baby."

"Screw it! I won't!"

"Alice, would you give up something that your ancestors have carried for centuries?"

"Would you give up your only daughter to a complete stranger? Oh wait, you just did!" Alice said, growing hopeless with every second.

Carlisle looked at her. "Oh, Jesus. I can't do it."

Alice gaped at her dad. "What?" She whispered.

"I can't give up my only daughter. I love you so much, honey." Alice felt her lips tremble a little bit. "I love you, too. Both of you." She said, as she saw Esme sobbing into her mouth. "I just- I mean, I can't… I'm…" She trailed off.

Her father nodded, but she couldn't help to feel that she was letting them down. She bowed her head. Tears prickling at her eyes. "What's going to happen now?"

Esme took a deep breath. "We'll be removed from the palace. All of the family wealth will go to Garrett's and the family's antiques will go to his castle—

Alice gulped. "I'll do it." She whispered. Her parents froze. She was going to do it, not only because she didn't think she could take the humiliation of being escorted out of what had always being her home, and also being robbed of all of her stuff, but she was doing it for her dad. He deserved it. But she was still mad at them, so she wasn't going to say all this and she was going to play it cool.

"I mean, it's not like I want to, but it's only a year right? And I don't like kids, so I guess that if a baby is what they want, they can keep it." Carlisle looked about to protest, but Esme took his hand and he nodded after a small pause.

"Great. Now who am I supposed to marry again?"

* * *

**So... what do you think? (: Review!**


	3. The Rehearsal

**Aww... :D you have no idea of how happy your comments make me. Thank you!**

* * *

'I can't believe I actually agreed to this' Alice thought the next morning, rubbing her temples.

Her parents were quite content now, like if a weight had been taken off their shoulders. 'It's on my shoulders now'. She thought bitterly. They had finished explaining the other details about the plan (she was calling it "Operation Sell Alice to Save my Ass"). Earlier, they had failed to point out some aspects about the whole thing, like mentioning that the freaking wedding was only a month away.

Or that she wouldn't meet her soon-to-be husband until the actual wedding day.

And she couldn't believe how they hadn't told her that she wasn't going to live with them anymore.

"Say what?!?" She cried. "What do you mean? Where am I going to live then?"

"Well, you'll be married sweetheart. You will live in their castle until the year passes—"

"Wait, is it a year after getting married or a year after giving birth?" She cringed at the idea of pushing a new life out of her, but tried to reassure herself 'This is the 21st century Alice, we've advanced a looong way in medicines. I'll just tell them to fill me with all the drugs they have and I won't feel a thing… plus… what would Jesus do?'.

"A year after getting married."

Alice relaxed. Okay, a year was nothing. Hey, who knows? Jasper may be just as scared as she was. Perhaps his insides were boiling with rage and indignation too? She gasped. Maybe he was handsome! She almost slapped a hand to her forehead. How come it didn't even crossed her mind to ask for his appearance? "Is he good-looking?" Esme threw her a dirty look.

"What? I'm marrying the guy, mom! Give me a break!"

"He is tall. Probably twice your height." Alice glared at her and she chuckled. "Okay, maybe not that tall, but he is taller than your father." Alice gaped. Oh my God, her father was like 6'2"! Esme went on. "He is blonde and his eyes are blue. He looks a lot like his mother, actually."

She wrinkled her nose. She liked brunettes better. And tanned. And she liked them with some muscles too. Yeah, maybe she was a little picky but so what? God, she could picture him now, a lanky boy with freckles and stupid short blond hair.

+~*

The next three weeks were a blur. One day she was imagining how her fiancé looked and the next one, BAM! There were only two days left until the wedding and she was awfully afraid that Esme was going to suffer a stroke.

"I NEED THE DRESS NOW, JESSICA!" Her mother shouted. Jessica was one of Alice's maids. She had always had only one, but age had reached her and she had retired. Now she had three new ones instead, Jessica, Angela and Isabella. They were going to stay with her at the Hale's castle during the following year. She liked Angela and Isabella, but there was something about Jessica that just didn't—

"I SAID NOW!" Her mother screamed again, pulling a lock of her own hair with her fist. "Mom, chillax, would you? I've tried the dress before, and I don't think that it'll fit me better this time."

Jessica arrived with a long, white dress. It was strapless with little silver flowers and butterflies adorning the upper part of its chest and some parts of the waist, where the fabric started bunching up until they reached the hip on the opposite side. From this hip, a fine trail of small, silver flowers went across the dress until it reached just a little under the other hip. The bottom of the dress was bunched up in different parts, which were held up by tiny butterfly clips. The back of the dress was a corset. When they had bought it, Alice didn't like the straps because they were too thick and she thought they looked a little tacky, so they had replaced them with thinner ones.

With a sigh, she got up the bed and started taking her clothes off. Her mother and Jessica helped her get in the dress and both of them started adjusting the corset's ties. "Ouch, be careful! Ouch! Mom!" Alice whined. "I actually want to have boobs on my wedding day!" Esme laughed. "Oh, the shoes! Dear God, I swear I don't know where my head is these days! Angela? Can you bring me the shoes please?"

Soon, Angela arrived with a box and Alice fought the urge to whimper. Esme opened the box and lying there, was a pair of simple white high heels… _really high, high heels_. It was in moments like this, when Alice cursed her shortness. The fact that her fiancé was freakishly tall didn't help the matters.

Her mom took them out and she whimpered. "How am I supposed to spend the whole evening in those…those death traps!" Esme bit her lip. "Maybe you could change them after the ceremony?" She suggested.

"Oh, great idea mom, I don't think I could have dance with these more than the traditional husband and wife waltz." The thought made her stomach drop. She had been practicing her waltz with an instructor for the last couple of weeks, and he said she was a natural. She attributed this to the ballet classes she had received since she was six. On the other hand, she had never even seen her betrothed, how the hell were they going to be n'sync if they hadn't even SEEN EACH OTHER?!

Carlisle entered the room. "Hello" He greeted. "I've come to tell you that the dinner rehearsal is tomorrow at 6 o' clock. Alice, Jasper will be there." Said this, he left.

'Oh, joy' Alice thought sarcastically.

After trying the shoes on, and checking that she wouldn't step on her dress by accident, Esme left, leaving her alone with Angela and Jessica. "Oh, you will look so beautiful" Angela said. Alice smiled.

"Thanks. I hope I don't freak out tomorrow and ruin everything. What would my beloved Jasper think of me?" She smirked. Angela giggled and Jessica made a noise between a snort and a snicker, then Isabella came in the room, giving a little bow.

"Hi" Alice said. "Okay, it's getting hard to breath with this thing, not to mention it's crushing my boobs" She turned her back on them. "Get it off, please."

+~*

She was checking herself for the last time in the mirror, making sure everything was perfect. Her pedicured toe nails were looking great in her new silver high heels and her toned, pale legs seemed unusually large with her new dress. It was a red wine, strapless dress (she couldn't help it, she loved her shoulders), it fitted her torso smoothly, like her wedding dress, and it had a silver butterfly brooch on its hip, which marked the beginning of the mid-thigh length rosette skirt. Her pale skin made an awesome contrast against the deep color of the dress. She was also wearing a silver necklace that had once belonged to her grandmother and small butterfly-shaped silver earrings.

Her dark hair was flat-ironed, and it now reached a little under her breasts. Her face was perfectly made up, with a little mascara, eyeliner and eye shadow. She had never liked having tons of make up in her face. She took a deep breath and put some lip-gloss on. Then, she took a step back and a wide smile adorned her face. She was ready.

+~*

The rehearsal dinner was going to be in the hotel where the wedding party was going to be. It wasn't too far from the church were the ceremony was going to take place. There were so many people coming for the wedding that Jasper's family had actually paid the hotel to shut their doors for the whole weekend and only allow the wedding guests in.

They arrived at the hotel, and the manager led them to the dinning room. Alice gasped. It was freaking huge! And there were some people there already. Of course, only the family and essential guests were coming to the dinner. She could see a tall, beautiful blonde girl chatting with a guy and it suddenly didn't matter how she had just checked herself in the mirror, she felt ugly.

"I need to go to the restroom." She excused herself and hurried off. She entered the room. There was white marble everywhere. It was beautiful and she gazed up the ceiling in awe. She slowly walked up the countertop and looked at herself in the mirror. She was stunning. The door opened and Alice saw the magnificent blonde step inside the room. She knew exactly who she was the minute she saw her up close. 'She must be Rosalie.'

"You must be Alice." Rosalie said, as if on cue. She took out her hand. "I'm Rosalie." Alice shook hands with her, but couldn't help but feel that she wasn't liked by the goddess in front of her. With a sinking feeling in her chest, she remembered that Rosalie was going to be her bridesmaid. 'Oh, okay and I'm supposed to look beautiful with her next to me?'

"Jasper has just arrived." Rosalie said with a small forced smile. "I'm sure you'll be _delighted_ to finally meet him." She added with slight narrowing eyes. Alice frowned. What was that supposed to mean? Before she could open her mouth to question her future sister-in-law, her mother entered the room.

"Alice honey—" She stared at the both of them, their hands still joined. "Oh, I see you've met Rosalie. That's good, but Jasper has just arrived sweetheart, you have to come and meet him." Alice stepped away from Rosalie and followed her mother, but before leaving the room, she took a look at Rosalie, who was left scowling behind them.

Her mother led her to a small group of people. She could see her father, King Garrett, Queen Katherine and—

She gasped.

Oh, God. That was Jasper?! 'Screw brunettes! He is hot!' she thought, looking at the young man chatting happily with her father. He had blond, honey hair and striking blue eyes. His mouth was meant to be kissed and Alice didn't think there would be a problem about that. He was also appallingly tall. She wouldn't reach his shoulders even with her highest heels. It was so hot all of the sudden. They had reached the little reunion. Her mother gave a little cough to catch her father's attention.

"—a win-win situation. What? Oh, yes darling." He took Alice gently by the slim arm and took her closer to them. "Jasper, this is our daughter, Alice."

Alice gave him her most dazzling smile and gave a little bow. "Nice to meet you." She said in a soft voice. He smirked and gently took her hand. "The pleasure is mine." He took her hands to his lips and gave her a light kiss, barely brushing his lips against her skin. She had to fight the urge to let a goofy grin slip out, and felt herself blush.

Garrett chuckled. "Well, that was a nice start. Now don't forget what you have to do." Alice bit her lip and she saw Jasper's body tense.

Since not everybody knew that their marriage was more like a deal between their parents, they had to act like they were in love and all, which meant that they were to spend the rest of the evening together. She saw Jasper smile, but like his sister's, it looked a little forced to Alice. "Of course, father." He held out his hand and Alice took it. She could have sworn she heard Katherine saying "Oh, they look so cute together" as they walked away from the group.

Again, she was being led through the room, only that this time by Jasper. Alice looked down to their joined hands, Jasper's big one almost covering her own. They came to a stop and Alice found herself between her fiancé and the guy Rosalie had been talking to before.

"Hey dude." The guy said. Alice noted he was quite…well, huge. Still, there was something about him… he looked like a cute bear. The guy eyed her and gave a soft whistle. "Dang, hello beautiful." She almost giggled but heard Jasper sigh, exasperated.

"Emmett, this is Alice, my fiancée. Alice this is Emmett, he's my best friend." She gave him a polite smile and a little bow of her head. He grinned.

"Ah, no need to be so formal! You are going to be like my little sister now!" She felt Jasper go tense again. Uh… bad sign. Then Emmett frowned. "Damn it, you're hot! Wanna ditch this douche bag and come with me instead?" He wiggled his eyebrows and Alice couldn't repress her giggle.

Jasper let go of her hand. "Fuck dude, aren't you with my sister?"

Emmett straightened. "Oh… right." Alice grinned. She liked this guy.

Jasper took a deep breath. "Listen, umm… I'll be right back, okay?" She nodded and he strode away, Alice staring after him.

"Yeah, he's a little weird, but it's okay, he's a good guy." Emmett said. "And his sister…oh, dear God" He groaned. "Oh, look! There she is!" Alice turned and saw Rosalie frowning at them. "Honey, come here for a second!" Emmett called. Rosalie shook her head and went on chatting with some girl. Alice bit her lip. "Ah, don't worry about Rose." Emmett said, smiling from ear to ear. "She might look all rough on the outside, but she is a softy"

Alice shook her head "She doesn't like me at all."

Emmett grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah, it's just that there's this crazy idea stuck in her pretty little head." Alice stared at him, expecting him to go on. He sighed and his shoulders fell. "She thinks that you and your parents planned all this, you know, marrying Jasper to increase the fortune—"

"She WHAT?!"

Emmett held out his hands in front of him. "Look, I know that's not true, Rose is just a little… overprotective with the people she loves, and Jasper is her big bro, you know." Alice nodded understandingly, but inside she was fuming! How dare she! Did she seriously think that she wanted to marry to make more _money_? And that having a baby wasn't going to be terrifying??

'Gosh, some people are just plain idiots.' She thought, just then the dinner was announced and the small congregation started sitting down in the large table. Alice and Jasper were supposed to sit in the middle, but where the heck was he? She turned to look at Emmett, who was frowning and looking at the hall with an absent expression.

"Is something the matter?" She asked. Emmett looked down at her and shook his head, like waking up from a trance, grinning. "Oh, no. Just wandering where Jazzman went." She saw his jaw clench.

"I can go and look for him." She suggested and saw Emmett's eyes widened.

"Oh don't!!" She raised an eyebrow and he gave a little dismissive laugh. "No, I mean, I wouldn't want you to miss the dinner, cuz…umm… you know, it is yours and um…" Alice frowned. Why had he gotten so nervous all of the sudden? She turned to look at the filling table and saw Rosalie sitting down next to an empty seat, then turning to look at them expectantly.

"Rosalie is waiting for you, I'll go find him." She said and before he could protest, she turned and started walking in the direction Jasper had gone. She found him about two minutes later, he had his back turned to her and was talking on the phone.

"—I told you, Maria. It's not like I wanted this to—" Alice cleared her throat shyly and he turned around. "Um… I gotta go." He hung up and Alice felt like an intruder.

"Sorry, it's just that dinner is being served and you weren't there so I—" Jasper raised his hand to silence her and forced a little smile. 'Oh, Jesus don't tell me he thinks I planned this too' She thought, distressed.

"It's okay, I just lost track of time I guess." He walked up to her and offered her his arm. She hesitantly took it and they walked back to the dinning hall, but his body was stiff and he didn't turn to look at her once.

* * *

**Yay! :D they met! I hope you enjoyed it (: please review!**


	4. The Wedding

**Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

Alice woke up that morning, and her first thought was 'I'm getting married today', like any normal girl thinks in her wedding day's morning. Except for the fact that Alice wasn't a normal girl. And it wasn't a normal wedding. And she didn't have a normal groom either.

She sighed as she jumped out of bed and looked at the clock on her wall. It was 9:17 a.m.

'7 hours and 13 minutes to go' she thought sadly. "It's only a year, only a year" She kept muttering to herself as she walked downstairs to get some breakfast. It was going to be a long day.

She had barely finished her french toast when her mother burst in the room, glasses on and carrying a clipboard "Oh, hi honey! I was looking for you!" She smiled and sat down next to her daughter. "Matteo is coming to do your hair at 1 o' clock and the jewelry will send the things we chose from the catalog for you to pick the ones you like the best. Your dress will arrive from the dry cleaning a couple of hours before the ceremony and the make up girl will get here at about…" She checked her clipboard. "… 4:30!" She beamed. Alice gave her a wary smile.

A _long_ day it was going to be.

She went upstairs and entered her room, her back to the door. She was pretty sure that Jasper was dreading the clock needles arriving at 5:30 as much as she was. She bit her lip but immediately stopped "Gosh I gotta stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" Angela and Isabella entered the room. Alice turned around.

"Gah! Oh jeez! Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me!" She frowned and the girls giggled. "I gotta stop biting my lip every time I get anxious. Jasper won't kiss me with bruised lips." She tried to joke.

"_I don't think he would wanna kiss you even if you had Angelina Jolie's lips,"_ said a little voice in the back of her mind. She groaned and bit her lip again. She had being hearing that stupid little voice since the dinner rehearsal night. Her eyes watered at the memory.

"Good morning, Alice I—" The voice stopped at the same time as the person who produced it also stopped dead in her tracks. "What's wrong?" Rosalie asked approaching. Alice sat on the edge of her bed and buried her face in her tiny hands; she felt the bed sink a little at her side as Rosalie sat next to her. "Are you okay?" She asked. She sounded a little troubled and Alice started sobbing into her hands. "Are you getting cold feet?"

_Yes._ "No." She muffled through her fingers and she slowly looked up at Rosalie's anxious face. "I can't get cold feet. Not if I want me and my family to keep living the way we have all this time." She bit back another sob. "It-it's just that I don't want to marry someone who doesn't even like me!" She wailed. "I just-I just thought that—" Her voice broke. "I thought that he'd understand that this wasn't my stupid idea! I-I mean… the only thing that gave me hope and courage to play along with this stupid OSASA shit was thinking that he was in my shoes! I thought that he would understand better than anyone because we are both going through the same thing!" She tried to catch the falling tears that were running down her cheeks and saw Rosalie frowning at her. But this time, it wasn't her normal I-wanna-kill-you-because-you-are-taking-advantage-of-my-brother frown, it was a concerned frown. She buried her face between her hands again and surprisingly enough, she felt a gentle hand rubbing her back.

"What do you mean the only thing that gave you courage to play along was thinking that he would understand?" She asked softly, her hand never stopping her gentle rub. Alice sat up straighter, calmed now that she had let everything out. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Isabella and Angela courteously pretend to be ordering something at the corner of the room.

"I mean… we're both in this together, and I thought that he would make everything easier because it's like us against the world, you know? But…" She paused and looked into Rosalie's beautiful blue eyes. "In the rehearsal… he was so distant… so cold, that it made me feel like I was intruding in his life AND I know I am" She said quickly, seeing as Rosalie had opened her mouth. "But it's not like I did it willingly…" Rosalie snapped her mouth shut and there was a long silence.

"I think…" Rosalie started saying softly. "I think that Jasper is acting that way because he's pissed. And I know, that it doesn't mean that he has to take it out on you and that you are pissed too." She rolled her eyes, watching as Alice had opened her mouth to protest. "But, um… Jasper is not the type of guy you marry...or introduce to your parents, actually."

Alice's stomach dropped and she felt sad "What's that supposed to mean?" She bit her lip, a knot in her stomach telling her the answer, but she listened intently at Rosalie.

"He is a stupid brat" She snarled. "He thinks that getting laid is all that matters and I don't think he has ever had a serious relationship. He even went as far as to fuck one of my personal maid's daughter, how tacky is that? Oh, I'm not saying that being a maid is something to be ashamed of, and I'm not saying that Maria is not good enough—"

"Maria?" Alice cut her off. Oh my God.

Rosalie raised her eyebrow. "Yeah, that's her name. Why?" She asked, seeing Alice get even paler.

"Jasper was talking on the phone with a Maria on the dinner rehearsal…" Alice whispered. Rosalie's eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up.

"WHAT?! I swear I'll have his balls for this!" Alice burst out laughing.

"Did you hear what he was saying?" Her soon-to-be-sister asked.

"Um… I think he said something about him not wanting this… it looked like they were arguing." Rosalie's jaw clenched.

"Oh God, this is bad. In my opinion, that Maria is a wee bit crazy and I also think that she is like obsessed with him. Well, who could blame her, really? Screwing around with the next king?" She growled "I bet Emmett knows he's still talking to her! I'll rip his balls too!". Alice remembered the strange attitude Emmett had taken when she offered to go and look for Jasper. "Well… for what it's worth… I'm sorry, Alice."

Alice's head shot up. "What are you sorry for? It's your brother I—" Rosalie interrupted her "For being a bitch." She smiled.

"Oh…that's… that's okay Rosalie, I know you were worried about your brother." Rosalie looked down at the floor "And I'm sorry that my brother's being such an ass… but wait, wait until I tell mom and dad that he's still—"

"NO!" Alice shrieked. "He would know that I told you that I heard them speaking together and it'll only make things worst… just, leave it like that." Rosalie looked a little reluctant, but finally nodded. Then, to Alice's shock, she hugged her and then took a step back, smiling.

"Stop crying now." She said. "You don't want to go to your own wedding with red, puffy eyes, do you?" She snickered and Alice joined her, when they stopped, there was a pregnant pause.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell was that OSASA shit?" She snorted. Alice burst out laughing.

"Operation Sell Alice to Save my Ass".

+~*

It was 3 o' clock and Alice's hair had just being done. She wanted something simple so it was a neat bun that made her pale shoulders look striking. The jewelry guys had even given her an engagement ring, but refused to give her a wedding band.

"Jasper chose one for you; he'll give it to you when the priest tells him to." Rosalie had said. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach at the thought. 'He chose one for me?' She spent the rest of the evening wondering if he had actually taken the time to choose one or if he randomly picked one.

She had actually chosen a ring for him too; it was white gold and had about five diamonds on it. It was thick and she had thought that it suited him, not to mention that she had loved it the second she saw it. She looked at her left hand. The engagement ring that "Jasper had given" her was perfect. It was white gold and had three diamonds, the biggest one in the center. The rest of the band was filled with small stones that looked like diamonds.

Her wedding dress arrived and Esme was getting her hair done, Alice's maids running all over the place. Rosalie was getting pedicured and manicured next to her. Alice was getting a facial treatment. Finally, at 4:30 the make up team arrived and she was ready about half an hour later. She started panicking that they weren't going to make it on time but Rosalie just shrugged and said that they were going to be 'fashionably late'.

With Angela's help, she managed to put the wedding dress on without ruining her hair or makeup. She slipped on her killing heels and put a necklace with flower shaped diamonds, a big one in the form of a tear in the middle. She put on her earrings and slipped her engagement ring on, took a good, long look at her mirror and gasped.

She had never looked so beautiful.

She stepped out of her room with quivering legs. How she managed to go downstairs without breaking her neck was a mystery and finally, she reached the royal boring room—umm… Sitting room and her parents and Rosalie were there.

They all gasped. Esme immediately took her hand to her mouth to hold a sob, Carlisle was beaming with pride and Rosalie was smiling, satisfied. Alice felt a twinge of jealousy looking at her wearing a gray, strapless tulle dress that reached below her knees, with a sweetheart neckline and a graceful bow tied to her waist.

"You ready?" Her father asked. With an enthusiastic smile, she nodded. She wasn't feeling like mourning her future husband's behavior. They all made their way to the black limousine and hopped inside.

Alice was twisting her fingers nervously and trying not to hyperventilate. People were already waiting for her in the church and when she arrived, there was a big crowd outside. "I'm not going outside with all that people there." Alice stated. Carlisle chuckled.

"We thought something like this was going to happen." He took out a cell phone. "Masen? Where are you?"

The limo had parked about 400 feet away from the ceremony. Alice anxiously looked at her dad's wrist watch. They were 5 minutes late. 'Oh, crap. Jasper is going to kill me.' She thought with dread. Then she saw Carlisle opening the window and a very handsome man in shades and a suit came into the picture. He gave a court nod.

"Sir."

"This is Edward Masen." Carlisle introduced. "He's the chief bodyguard and he'll be, from now on, your shadow Alice." Alice gaped at the man. She could have sworn that he smirked in her direction and she lowered her view, blushing. "Okay Edward, we need to clear the path for Alice. She won't go out unless there's no one there."

Edward, who had been staring at Alice, snapped to attention. "Done, sir." And he walked away. Carlisle took Esme's hand and they got out of the limo.

"We'll be at the door, sweetie." Esme said as they left. There was a small silence.

"Oh God, he was so effing hot!" Rosalie exclaimed, and then narrowed her eyes at Alice. "He was like eating you with his eyes, the little bastard!" She huffed, crossing her arms. "Why stare at the bride when you can have the bridesmaid?" Alice giggled.

"What about Emmett?"

"Oh, what he doesn't know won't kill him." She wiggled her eyebrows. Alice frowned at her. "Jeez, I'm just kidding! But c'mon! You have to be blind if you didn't notice how hot that Edmund guy was!"

"Edward." Alice corrected, and then she felt herself blush at the smirk Rosalie gave her.

Soon, the crowd had been removed and they felt the limo come to a stop again, this time in front of the church. There were still about six or seven cameras from different TV networks. When she got out, everything went silent. She clutched the bouquet, made mostly of lilies and baby breath, and started a slow walk to the door, 'Jeez, couldn't we find a church that didn't have so many fucking stairs??' She almost groaned aloud. 'These shoes are going to kill me'. She suddenly felt an arm supporting her and leading her by the small of her back and immediately went stiff. She turned and saw that Edward guy, who sensing her distress, let go of her back and took her arm gently instead. He grinned down at her.

"Just thought you might need some help" He whispered. She stared at him, letting him guide the rest of the stairs. It wasn't until she heard her father clear his throat that she woke from her trance. Her father's lips were a thin line and she fought the blush that was rising from her chest to her face. She turned her head to look at Edward. "Thank you."

She could have sworn he winked. "You are welcome." And he went back downstairs.

When she got to the door, her father took her arm on his and she inhaled deeply. "Let's do this, daddy." The song "Grow old with me", the instrumental version, started playing when she gave her first step forward, and the rest of the walk seemed endless, people staring at her. 'God, please don't let me trip', she prayed. The song went on, and she knew that her mom had chosen that one for her.

"Even if it's not the wedding you dreamed about my love, it's still your wedding, and you have to enjoy, celebrate as much as you can." Her mother had said. Deep down, she already knew it. C'mon, it's her wedding! It wasn't like she was going to be sulking around the whole evening.

She looked up, and Jasper took her breath away. He stood there, wearing a Calvin Klein's black tuxedo, with a plain white shirt and a silver satin vest with a matching tie, smiling like he had won the lottery. 'He's a good actor.' She thought. When she reached a couple of stairs that led to the altar, she turned around at saw her father dabbing at his eyes. She felt her eyes watering at the sight.

"Aw… dad." She tried to blink back the tears. He smiled at her.

"I'm so proud of you, Alice." He grabbed her small face between his hands and pressed a kissed to her forehead. "I love you, so much." He then turned to Jasper and with a serious look, gave him a nod. Jasper nodded back, and her father went and sat next to her teary eyed mother.

Jasper took her hand and helped her up the stairs, where she stood face to face with him in front of the priest. "You look beautiful." He whispered to her ear, then taking a small step back. She gave him a little smile and he returned it, and to her, it looked genuine enough.

The priest started talking, welcoming the celebrating couple and their guests, and the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union between this man and this woman…"

She knew that the cameras were watching her every step, every gesture, so during the whole thing she busied herself looking intently at Jasper's handsome face, his blonde curls and his perfect mouth. Everything but his eyes. She didn't think she could stand his hidden revulsion.

In his eyes, she was simply perfection. She looked absolutely flawless with that beautiful white dress. He had always thought that she was beautiful; he just didn't want to settle down, much less with her… a stranger. 'She quite little' He noticed absently. Her small shoulders looked pale and frail and he suddenly wondered how would her soft skin feel against his. He almost shook his head at his thoughts… well, it was normal to lust after your wife right?

"Now, I'll ask you two to take each other's hands and look into each other's eyes while answering my question." Jasper took her hand.

"Alice Cullen, do you take Jasper Hale for your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Alice could feel her legs quivering underneath her dress, but tried to smile as her eyes watered. She sincerely hoped they looked like happiness tears.

"I do." The priest nodded smiling; clearly buying her happiness tears crap. He then turned to Jasper.

"Jasper Hale, do you take Alice Cullen for your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Jasper wasn't even smiling; his eyes darted to the door. He seemed a shade paler and she could feel his hands trembling when he finally muttered "I-I do."

The people inside the church started clapping and Alice took advantage of it and also darted a look to the door, but she barely caught a glimpse of blue. 'Maybe he was wondering if he had a shot if he ran?' Her train of thoughts was interrupted by the priest, who clearing his throat to make everybody quiet, continued.

"The rings please." He said. Rosalie came to her side with a small velvet box and opened it for Alice to take the ring inside it. Emmett, Jasper's best man, did the same thing for him. "Those have been blessed." The priest indicated. "So, you can put them on."

Alice held out her tiny hand and Jasper took it in his, slipping the exquisite, diamond ring in her finger, the same one where she had her engagement ring. It made a perfect fit and she stared at it in awe. It was amazing. With trembling hands, she took Jasper's hand in hers and slipped the wedding band in, and the minute she saw it on, she knew she had being right. It definitely suited him.

"Very well, then." The priest said with a smile. "I now pronounce you, man and wife." He paused and the guests clapped with renewed vigor. "You may now kiss your bride, son." Alice's eyes widened. Holy shit, how could she have forgotten this?! Oh, crap. Oh, crap! She tried to look as if kissing him was the most normal thing in the world, remembering the cameras. But she wasn't prepared to feel a sudden electricity run through her body as Jasper's lips connected with hers.

* * *

**Reviews, pretty please? (:**


	5. The Betrayal

**Hey! :D OMG thank you so much for reading! Here's chapter 4. Enjoy!**

* * *

She couldn't deny she was kind of disappointed. Her first kiss with her husband had being short and sort of harsh. She had actually hurt her lip with her own tooth when he pressed his lips against hers with such force. They were in the hotel now, and she had been married for about half an hour now. She was beaming, well… not really, she was just pretending. There weren't any TV network cameras anymore, but her father had hired a man to film the whole party.

Jasper's arm hadn't left her waist since they got here and it's not like she's complaining, but she would really like it if he could relax his body. Or stop darting looks randomly around the room. Or al least have the fucking decency to talk to her! They were just parading from table to table, getting congratulated and given the best wishes. Finally, they reached the last table and after making a little small talk, Jasper suddenly stiffened 'Oh, wow I didn't know that was still possible' she frowned. He politely excused himself, and she lost him when he walked through the middle of the dance floor.

She went and sat down on her table. The eight of them, the newlyweds, their parents, Rosalie and Emmett, should be there; but only her mom and dad sat there with her new in-laws. Rosalie was in the dance floor, swaying her hips and flirting with Emmett.

"What are you doing here, darling?" Queen Katherine asked her, a frown in her face.

"I don't know where your son is, your majesty." Alice said. She chuckled.

"Oh no, Alice! We're family now, you can call me Kate." She smiled. Alice smiled back and was about to thank her when Rosalie pulled her arm. Hard.

"Ouch! What the—" Rosalie looked at her with a very menacing expression on her face and pulled her to the dance floor. Emmett was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Jasper?" She demanded. Alice rubbed her arm. "Um…I dunno. He suddenly stood like if somebody had shoved a pole up his ass and left." Rosalie stared at her hard and Alice's gasped.

"You-you don't think that-that she's—" She was cut off by the DJ, who asked for the dance floor to be emptied because the husband-wife dance was about to take place. Alice shot a panicked look at Rosalie, who looked uneasy.

"Oh! Not yet!" She screamed out of nowhere to the DJ. Alice stared at her. "Yeah…um… we've kindda… lost the groom, you know." She let out a nervous little giggle. "You know how guys get" She rolled her eyes dramatically "probably in the bathroom, too scared to get out." She flashed him a dazzling smile and he seemed dumb-struck. Rosalie quickly took her hand and they shot off, stopping in a corner where Emmett soon joined them.

"Is she here Emmett?" Rosalie asked with a snarl. Emmett shrugged a concerned expression on his face. "God, if he's with her I swear I'll bite their heads off—" Alice elbowed her ribs when she saw King Garrett approaching.

"What did you mean by 'we've lost the groom', Rosalie?" He asked, frowning.

"Oh, nothing serious, daddy!" She squealed, her voice too high pitched for someone to believe her.

"We'll find him, sir. Like Rose said, he's probably shitting his pants in a bathroom." Emmett cracked a smile and Rosalie looked from him to her dad, who finally laughed a little.

"God, that kid. He needs to grow up." He shifted his look to Alice, who suddenly felt very tiny 'And I haven't even taken my shoes off' She grimaced. "And I sincerely expect that you'll help him do just that, Alice. I'm sure that you've heard about Jasper's…um, reputation, and God knows that I'm not proud about my only son being a-a womanizer" He spat the word. Then he smiled gently. "I know you are good, princess. We didn't do this to you just to get a laugh of it." Said this, he left.

Alice smiled after him, until he was out of sight. Then she turned to Rosalie and Emmett, without a trace of a smile.

"Okay, Jasper being a man-whore doesn't really matters right now, does it?!" Rosalie snapped. "The important thing right now is to fucking find him! I think we should separate and look for him."

"There are only three of us, Rose." Emmett said.

"I know." She sighed. "But how else are we going to do it?"

+~*

Alice was walking down the empty corridor, her hands clutching her dress up so she wouldn't step on it and break her neck. She felt like crying. If Jasper was really with a girl, she didn't think that it was going to be possible for her to live in harmony with him for a whole year. Her chest constricting, she had to stop to try to calm the sudden anguish that had suddenly filled her. She was resting next to a marble column, when she heard voices. And Jasper's was one of them. So she did the most intelligent thing she could think off in that moment.

She hid behind the pillar, making sure that they couldn't see her wedding dress sticking out.

"—with her around." A young girl was saying. "She'll always be with you from now on and I—"

"Listen, Maria. I get why your upset, I am too. I didn't want to get married, but what can I do?" Jasper sighed. Alice could hear a girl choking back a sob.

"But I love you! I never cared about you sleeping with other women, Jasper! I accepted you for who you are! She will never do that!" She was wailing now and Alice took a risk at peeking behind the column. She saw a frozen Jasper standing in front of a crying girl.

"Damn it, Maria! You weren't supposed to-to…--"

She cut him of "To fall in love?" She gave a shaky laugh. "I just couldn't help it…I'm sorry, I knew it would complicate things and that the moment I told you that I had broken the rule and started having feelings for you, you would leave me… I didn't want you to leave, so I kept quiet."

Alice saw Jasper hugging the girl as she shook and wailed and felt her heart clench, so she went back behind her hiding place.

Then out of nowhere, she heard a moan and a groan, the sound of wet, sloppy kisses reaching her ears. Her eyes widened and then she closed them as she felt the tears prickling, a sudden fury taking over her.

She stepped out from behind the hideout. Neither of them seemed to acknowledge her presence, though. A sob slipped off her mouth. She immediately covered her mouth but it was too late, so she stared defiantly at them, who had frozen and were looking at her as if she were a ghost.

Jasper had his belt unbuckled and she could see his underwear, the girl's dress' top was on her lap.

"You-you bastard." She whispered her voice full of hatred and disgust. The girl, Maria, gave a little shriek and quickly slid the straps of her dress on her shoulders again.

Her rival was much taller than her, with light brown skin and black silky hair. Her cheap dress and make up couldn't hide her beauty. "I-it's our wedding day." Alice croaked pathetically and Jasper even had the decency to look ashamed for a second. But then, something flashed in his eyes and he straightened up, buttoning his pants.

He scowled at her. "You were fucking spying on us?" He hissed, taking a few strides closer. Alice stepped back.

"No." She said dryly. 'Thank God for water-proof mascara' she thought with relief. "We were looking for you because our wedding dance is about to take place" She then looked at Maria. "And you…" She made to take a step forward but Jasper got in the way, looking menacing. To Alice, that was the straw that broke the camel's back. She slapped him with all her strength. He backed a few steps back with the force of the impact, Maria shrieking "JASPER!!" behind him.

"How dare you?" Alice shrieked, taking several steps closer. "You fucking bastard! I thought that I could trust you! You-you didn't even respect our wedding day! Two fucking hours ago you swore—"

"Cut the shit, would you?" He groaned. "I didn't want to marry you! I was forced! I had a perfectly good life until—" He stopped talking and lifted his arms to protect his face when Alice ran at him, and started hitting his head and pushing him. Suddenly she was lifted off him.

"Fuck you, asshole!" She screamed at him as she struggled to free herself from two very strong arms. "You think I wanted to marry a guy that has a dick for a head, you pig?!" She continued to struggle.

"ALICE, STOP!" The owner of the mysterious arms shouted and Alice immediately went still. "He's not worth it." Edward whispered in her ear. Then he turned to Maria, Alice still in his arms. "And you" he narrowed his eyes "you are not allowed here, miss. I'm afraid you'll have to leave." Maria turned to Jasper for help, but he was to busy glaring at Edward to notice.

"The two of you need to be in the room. Your dance is about to begin." Edward said looking coldly at Jasper, ignoring that little Alice was still in his arms. Another man arrived at the corridor.

"Emmett, would you be so kind to escort the lady out?" Edward asked while nodding to where Maria was standing.

"What the fuck? Why are you listening to him, man?" Jasper snarled.

Poor Emmett looked torn. He looked from Jasper to Edward and back again, until his eyes fell on the slightly trembling Alice. His gaze hardened. "Be glad that I got here before Rose, dude." He said while walking past Jasper and leading Maria out of the hall "she would be selling your balls as earrings by now."

Jasper, Alice and Edward were left alone in the hall. Jasper looked like a mess and Alice was disheveled. Edward sighed and let her down. "Are you okay?" He asked her softly. She nodded.

"Good. I'll escort you both to the bathroom, and you'll fix yourselves. Everybody is waiting for you."

+~*

She wanted to claw his eyes out. She wanted to kick him so hard as if to break his leg, she wanted to—

The song "You and Me" by Lifehouse started playing, and it took all of her will not to just step on his foot. 'Well, it's not like it'll hurt him. I'm so freaking tiny and just look at the size of his shoes—' She suddenly blushed, remembering what people said about guys with big feet.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

All thought flew out of the window when his hand came to rest on her waist, the other one holding her hand high while her free hand rested on his shoulder, which she tried to squeeze with all of her might. He smiled sweetly. "Smile for the cameras, baby."

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

She was trying so hard not to cry. 'I mean, it's not like I love him. I don't even know the guy!' She thought. 'But c'mon this is my wedding! And he fucked up! Anyone in my shoes would feel this way, too.' She bit her lip. Jasper, as Edward had said, wasn't worth it. So she tried to act like it didn't hurt at all.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

"Don't fucking talk to me, dick-head." She smiled as they slow danced all around the dance floor. She narrowed her eyes. "You are nothing but a waste of a man, asshole. I hope you trip and smash your face against the floor" She gave him a radiant smile. "Let's see how many of your whores will still want to be with you when you've got no teeth." She tilted her head to the side and blinked, her smile still adorning her features, but quickly buried her face in his chest when the hold on her waist became painful and she had to hide a wince.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"They are not whores." He hissed.

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive._

"Oh… do you love any of them?" She smirked, lifting her head and staring up to him, ignoring the pinching pain in her waist. His jaw clenched. "Aw…" she crooned under her breath and even pouted a little. "Not even poor little Maria?" He let go of her hand and his hands moved to rest on her hips. "Oh sorry, I forgot the rule!" Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck "Don't fall in love, right?" Her fingers, that had been pulling the short hair on the nape of his neck, pushed his head down a little. "I will never forgive you, Jasper" she whispered in his ear as the song ended. The applauses came, of course, and he hugged her tightly against his body, one of his hands holding her head to his. "I don't need your forgiveness, princess." She involuntarily shuddered when she felt his lips brush against the shell of her ear and took a deep breath, turned her head to him so that the point nose was barely touching his cheek. "You are nothing but a man who has no respect for women. I couldn't care less about your opinion of me"

She pushed him away and walked off. He saw her sit down next to his sister and he groaned. 'Don't tell me they fucking bonded!' To his major disappointment, he saw them start to chat. "Oh shit." He so knew what Alice was telling Rosalie, and his fears were confirmed when he saw his sister glare at him from across the room. He sighed and sat down next to Alice.

"How could you, Jasper?" Rosalie whispered.

"I like Maria." He shrugged and heard Alice hiss.

"You are married to me, Jasper. You can't go around screwing whores in hotels' halls."

Jasper growled and took her hand from under the table, squeezing it hard. "She's not a whore."

Alice's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, really? Cuz what was all that 'I didn't mind you sleeping with other women, Jasper!'?" She imitated Maria's voice and Jasper's hold on her hand became stronger. She hissed. "You are hurting me!" He immediately slackened his hold, but didn't let go. "No woman with self-respect would allow that."

"Give me one good reason not to tell mom and dad." Rosalie hissed as he gave Alice a dirty look.

"Cuz if you do, I'll tell papa Cullen and mama Cullen that their cute tiny daughter is getting too… close to Edward fucking Masen." Both girls gaped at him. Then, Rosalie burst out laughing.

"Oh, please! I call bullshit. We met the guy today Jasper, and Alice doesn't screw around. Much less on her wedding day." She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "She would probably wait to cheat until after the honeymoon."

Jasper smiled and Alice felt an urge to hit him. "We're not going on a honeymoon."

Rosalie raised both eyebrows dramatically and with a sneer she covered her mouth with her hand. "Whoops! Did I just ruin daddy's surprise?" She let out a clearly fake giggle. "Sorry."

Every trace of amusement left Alice's face and it went blank. "What?" She asked dumbly. "They are sending us off to God knows where…together?" She asked, horrified. Rosalie nodded knowingly. "Well?" Alice raised one eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm not telling." She nodded her chin to Jasper. "This jackass can call her and tell her where you guys are going to be. I don't want your honeymoon ruined by your husband screwing the maid." Alice felt Jasper's hold on her hand tighten again and heard him growl. But before he could retort, King Garrett turned to them.

"I have a surprise for you guys." He beamed.

Shit.

* * *

**Reviews if you liked it? :) or if u didn't?**


	6. The Honeymoon

**Hey :D so I'm back. I'm sorry it's taking me so long, but school has me by the balls (I'm a girl, by the way).**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

They arrived at Saint John's the next morning. They were going to stay at the Cannel bay Resort, in the Virgin Islands' National Park for a whole week. She was already cringing at the thought.

They were immediately located in a private cottage. It was huge, the walls were made of wood and there was one made of glass with bamboo curtains and that gave them view to a patio. The room was decorated with wood, stones and rich fabric covered hand-made furniture. It had a direct view to the ocean too. The staff took their things inside and ignoring Jasper, she opened a glass door, where there was a terrace. Three or four sun loungers were there, a hammock and a petite table with an umbrella. She walked towards the wooden fence at the edge of the terrace, marveled at the view, and resting her elbows there, she sighed in content.

Until she heard someone behind her.

"Alice—" She heard, and her shoulder slumped. "I don't wanna hear it" She sang song. His shoulders slumped and he nodded, even though she hadn't even turn to see him. He grimaced. 'Is this how it's going to be from now on?' He wanted to ask her. But he knew that it would only waste his breath and shrugging, he went inside the room.

A four-posted bed was there. It was enormous. There were two small night tables at each side of the bed, with a lamp on them, and there was a small desk too. He slumped on the bed and covered his eyes with his arm. He was feeling remorse since they were sat next to each other on Carlisle's plane on their way to Saint Thomas and he wanted to apologize, but somehow he didn't think it would be…appropriate.

'I mean, what can I say "Hey, I'm sorry you caught me almost screwing Maria in our wedding day."?' He snorted. Yeah, she would forgive him right away.

He didn't understand why he was treating her like crap too. It wasn't normal; he was usually the most charming, amiable guy ever. Maybe it was because a part of him blamed her for the marriage. He knew it was stupid; she was as guilty as he was. It just annoying him that his parents had marry him to a dumb little girl. 'Man, I'm so tired' He yawned and rolled over. He hadn't sleep since the day before the wedding and he was exhausted.

Next thing he knew, someone was poking him. His eyes snapped open and he saw a blurry Alice in front of him. He blinked. Alice was staring down at him, a fine layer of sweat on her body. He frowned, sitting up and dabbing his left eye.

"Where have you been?" He asked. He felt something stiff break in his mouth's corner and his skin stretched uncomfortably. He blushed, had he drooled?

She shrugged "There's a gym here." She started walking away and he noticed her outfit. She was wearing yoga pants and a halter top that only covered her chest and the upper part of her back. He could see her defined abdomen and that, combined with her tight top that didn't leave much to the imagination, and her sweaty skin, made a part of his anatomy harden a bit.

Hey! He was a man for crying out loud!

She saw him shift a bit and cocked an eyebrow. He ignored it. "Why didn't you wake me up?" He frowned. "I wanted to go too."

"Well, you just seemed to be exhausted before and when I saw you lying there, you looked so peaceful, so—" she trailed off, blushing. He was surprised. He looked out the glassed wall to hide his astonishment and spare her some embarrassment and he noticed that it was dark already. She hadn't wanted to disturb him so she spent the first day of her honeymoon alone?

"It's a quarter to eight." She said. "We should have some dinner."

"Did you have lunch?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Wasn't hungry." She said softly. There was an awkward silence and he felt that this was the moment to apologize. He opened his mouth "I said I don't want to hear it, Jasper." She said coldly. "You said it yourself, you didn't want to marry. Save your breath, that was enough." She entered the bathroom and soon after, he heard the shower. He slumped back on the bed.

+~*

He had taken a shower after her, and they were now heading to the resort's restaurant. Alice was wearing a pair of black leggings with a purple halter top that made her cleavage look amazing. Jasper had a hard time trying not to look at her chest. She was also wearing black ballet flats.

He was wearing a pair of pink and white plaid bermuda shorts and a white polo shirt that molded his muscles rather nicely. 'She definitely saw my arms' he repressed a grin. His shoes were a pair of white moccasins.

It was almost eight thirty when they arrived and the restaurant was relatively full. They sat down on a table for two that had a glass fish bowl in the center. It had two flower shaped lit candles and there were purple orchids floating in the water around them. The candles illuminated the table but they also gave the restaurant a romantic aura, as all the tables had a fish bowl.

The waiter that took their order had barely left when Alice heard someone gasp.

"Jasper, is that you?" Asked a man from across their table. She saw Jasper's face pale and then he grimaced. He reluctantly put on a smile and stood up, turning around to face the man.

He was a regular man. Nothing special. Not ugly, but definitely not handsome. He was a smaller than Jasper, barely reaching his chin. She then noticed the woman with him. She had bright red hair and there was something feline about her features. She was staring at Jasper unabashedly and Alice frowned. 'Look at his finger, you bitch. He's married'. She felt her own eyebrows go up to her hairline. What the heck? Why was she feeling so territorial all of the sudden? She knew, after all, that Jasper was a ladies man.

"—my wife, Alice." Jasper said. She smiled and stood up, she was about to hold out her hand when the guy stepped close to her and grabbing her shoulders, gave her a kiss on the cheek.

A _wet_ kiss on the cheek. She fought the urge to cringe and wince in disgust.

"_Pleasure_ to meet you, Alice." He said in a husky voice. There was something about the way he said it that made her toes curl in her shoes and she had to stifle a shiver. She turned to Jasper in alarm and saw him glaring at James. The last one seemed oblivious, staring at Alice's chest. Worried, she circled the table to stand beside Jasper, who immediately hugged her by the waist. 'I'll kick him for this later' she thought, but she snuggled more into him nevertheless. She turned and saw the woman, who had also moved next to the nameless guy (Alice had missed her husband's introduction) still staring at Jasper. She glared and cleared her throat to try and keep her from undressing her husband with her eyes but the woman merely smirked and with a last look at Jasper, returned her eyes to the other guy.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, honey?" She asked forcefully with a sugary voice. Stalker's eyes showed annoyance because they were no longer staring at Alice. She felt the grip Jasper had on her tighten and her left hand flew up and rested on his chest, recoiling, trying to cover her cleavage from the weirdo's view.

"Jasper, this is Victoria, my fiancée." He said on an almost bored voice. The woman's eyes sparkled as she grinned at Jasper, narrowing her eyes at Alice's hand. "Victoria, this is Jasper."

She saw the woman's hand held out and saw Jasper's come out and grip her. Then the woman turned to her. "Hi Alice." She said. Alice felt her blood boil, she was sure that she had also heard Jasper's name; she just wanted an excuse to touch him.

"Hello." Alice said through clenched teeth. 'Fucking great. Maria is not here but oh my! Here comes her replacement.'

"So…yeah, we'll see you later, James." Jasper said with a wary look. Alice forced a smile and then turned away from them, still in Jasper's grasp. She looked up and saw that he hadn't turn yet, watching them above her head with a hardened look and a clenched jaw. The other pair rounded their table and went across the room to sit on one of their own.

"Jasper?" She asked, a little concerned. He seemed to snap out of a trance and trying to smile at her, pulled out the chair that he was using before the loonies had showed up. She took a seat and saw him sit in the other chair. "So… what was that?" She asked.

He grinned. "What, talking to me now?" She glared at him. "Okay, sorry… too early, I guess." He said. "Um… that was James. He's my mom's sister's son." He rolled his eyes. "He's my cousin." He frowned. "But I've always thought that there's something wrong with him."

Alice nodded "He scared the crap out of me with those repulsive looks." Jasper growled.

"He's a dog. And that Victoria chick…ugh." He shuddered. Alice face became annoyed "She was like almost throwing her panties in your face." Jasper smirked.

'Jealous, are we…?' His thoughts were interrupted when the dinner was brought in, and they ate in silence.

When he was done, he looked at Alice and saw that she had eaten about a three quarters of her plate, so he decided to fill the silence.

"Listen Alice." He started and her face looked up at him. "What I said about the wedding I— Well, it's not like I meant…fuck!" He swore as he saw her gaze harden and her mouth open. "Let me finish!" Her mouth shut and he inhaled deeply. "I never meant to hurt you." He sighed.

There was a long pause.

"Pssssssh." She snorted and he looked at her sarcastic expression. "How cliché, honey." She sneered for a second and then her face became serious. "I'm not kidding, Jasper. I'm done. I won't forgive you." She stood up. "Never!" She hissed and walked away, leaving the rest of her food behind.

Jasper slumped on his seat, cursing, unaware that two pares of eyes were watching the scene with great interest.

"364 more days to go." He mumbled to himself.

+~*

The next morning, he woke up and found his view blocked by a mass of inky black hair.

Oh my God.

He panicked. 'How am I supposed to move her without waking her up?' He thought frantically. Her head was resting on his chest and her arm was draped across his torso. 'Maybe she's a heavy sleeper?' He asked himself hopefully. His right arm was under her so he would have to do it with only his left.

He was screwed.

He gently grabbed her hand and tried to put it in the bed, next to her body, but it was pressed so close next to his that there wasn't any space left. 'I'm doomed. She'll castrate me'. He left her arm in his leg and tried to gently grab her small head. She moved around, making a humming noise and her arm brushed his dick slightly. He lolled his head back on the pillow, giving a little groan and wondering if this was some sort of punishment. She moved around again and by some sort of miracle, she rolled over, her back to him. He was free.

"Oh, thank God."

+~*

He was waiting for her in their cottage's tiny front room with a black wife beater and a pair of sky-blue and white swimming shorts. She suddenly came out and he felt like James, ogling at her. She was staring at him, too. His toned body making her blush. He had the perfect amount of muscles everywhere, just where she liked them. He wasn't the brawny type of guy; she didn't like them like that. Jasper was sculpted, but still had a lanky sort of look…'I can't think of him in that way' She reprimanded herself 'he's a jackass. He doesn't deserve it. I'm doing this for dad.' Her brain stopped working when he smirked at her.

'She's gorgeous…' He thought. Her halter bikini top making her young, firm breasts look amazing, the color contrasting with her pale skin. His eyes traveled down her figure. Her tiny, but toned abdomen mesmerized him. The tiny red panties where tied with little strings. 'Fuck, that's hot' He bit back a groan.

She didn't know what to do with her stupid hormones. 'I know that we'll have to have sex' She bit her lip 'How else are we going to conceive the baby?' She noticed him ogling at her and she raised her eyebrow mockingly.

"You can look but you can't touch, darling" She walked out of the room, Jasper behind her like a Golden Retriever.

They soon arrived at the beach, its white sand and clear water made Alice took out her camera from her beach bag. Jasper lowered his towel to the sand and Alice took out an umbrella. He stuck it on the ground and she laid her towel next to his. He was sitting up, looking at the horizon when a sunscreen bottle was shoved under his nose.

"What?" He asked his wife. She rolled her eyes and turned her back on him.

"Isn't it obvious?" She said, trying to conceal a smirk. She had seen the look on Jasper's eyes when he was roaming her body. If she was going to suffer in this marriage, he was too. "I can't reach under my shoulders." She heard him give a little groan and heard she suddenly felt big, calloused hands rubbing her shoulders, spreading the cream.

"Why don't you try to get a little tan?" He asked, trying to block the feeling of her soft skin. "You are so pale…" He trailed off. A jogging teenage girl had just appeared in front of them, smirking at Jasper. Alice snorted loudly and turned to look at Jasper. He was smiling at the teen.

"If you don't fucking wipe that stupid smile off your face, I'll have you sleep outside." She threatened. He immediately stopped rubbing the cream on her and turned her around. He was frowning.

"Hey, this is the way I am. You don't like it? Well, that's too bad." His face draw nearer to her face, stopping a few inches away and she could smell his minty breath when he spoke "I'm not going to change, sugar." He turned to see the teenage jogging away.

She was boiling with rage. Who the hell did he think he was?! Behind her, her hand clenched, but she felt the moistened sand beneath her, and an idea popped into her head. She smiled sweetly. "Oh, Jasper?"

"Yeah?" He turned to look at her. He received a full face of sand. He barely had time to close his eyes. He heard her snicker.

"Asshole."

* * *

**I'll paste all the links with Alice's wedding dress, rings, etc. in my profile in a few days, okay? :) Review please!**

**PD: LMAO at the Kagome review!!**


	7. The Return

**Hey :D I'm sorry for taking so long! Enjoy!**

* * *

'Two more days, two more days.' She repeated in her mind. In two more days, they would be leaving the island. In the last five days, she and Jasper had fought at least thirty times, the last one ending in her smashing a lamp against the door (It was of course, aimed at his head), when she had caught him making out with the effing teenager they had seen a few days before "That pedophile…" She growled.

Of course, she was in denial because that girl was older than her.

What she didn't know, was that Jasper didn't really like Lauren. He only kissed her because, the day before, Alice had been flirting unabashedly with their tennis instructor. He knew for a fact that she had understood perfectly how to grab the handle the first time the man had explained it. It pissed him off. And to make him even moodier, he hadn't had sex in like two weeks! Alice had refused to sleep with him since the day after the weeding and he had had to endure the feeling of her body every night since then, he was scared he was going to suddenly combust with all his pent up sexual frustration.

Alice was in a similar situation. She had come to terms with the fact that she was attracted to her husband. Physically, that is. There was no point in denying it, but she could deny HIM. So she had absolutely refused to have sex with him.

'I'll die a virgin.' She thought.

+~*

"I'm hungry" She whined. It was almost nine o' clock and Jasper had refused to go down to the restaurant because he was watching a T.V. show.

"Go and eat then." He snapped without even taking a look at her.

"What if I run into that creepy cousin of yours?" She retorted. He merely shrugged and she grabbed the cushion in her lap, aimed it at his head and threw it with all her strength. It slammed against the back of his head.

"Ow! Hey!" He turned and walked up to her, who was sitting up in the bed. "Here princess." He snarled, shoving the telephone from the night table in her lap. "You see this little numbers here? Ok, if you press number one, you can call for room service." He gasped theatrically and his eyebrows almost reached his hairline. "Amazing isn't it?" He smirked. "I want a cheeseburger without onions." He scrunched his nose. "I hate them." He muttered as he strode away and sat in the edge of the bed again.

'Oh, I know you do.' She thought irritated. She dialed the number and a woman picked up.

"Hi, excuse me; I would like to have some food up to the Hale's cottage, please." She paused. "Thank you. I will have a steak please, with french fries and a strawberry frozen. Okay, and my husband wants a cheeseburger with extra onions." Jasper turned to look at her. "No wait, scratch that." She smiled at him. "Can you do me a favor? He loves onions and I want to make him happy, can you put on it like, all the onions possible?" She let out a squeal and tried to roll off the bed when Jasper suddenly pounced on her, trying to reach the phone. But she wasn't fast enough and she was found herself on her tummy, with Jasper on top of her. "Okay and can you like chop them in little cubes instead of the rings?" She tried to wiggle out from under him but he had his arms on each side of her, one trying to take the phone from her. "Ok, thank you. Bye!" She hung up.

"What the fuck?" He whined, now sitting up on her lower back. He was supporting his weight with his legs, so she wouldn't be crushed. She started giggling.

"Oh, that was funny." She giggled louder and made an attempt to sit up but Jasper's body prevented it. "Get off." She tried to say, still giggling a bit.

She didn't see the smirk that had formed on his face. He leaned down, his head next to hers and gently blew in her ear. Her laughter died immediately and she became extremely aware of the closeness between their bodies. She tried to wiggle again but her ass made contact against his pelvis and she froze. He didn't seem to mind, though and he whispered in her ear "You think that was funny?"

She carefully lifted the upper part of her body putting her arms under her chest and turned her head a little. "Jasper, get off me!" She felt him lift his weight and turned around, lying on her back. But Jasper got on top of her again and leaned his head closer, a smirk on his face. She put her hands on his chest and tried to push him away, suddenly breathless. "What are you doing?" She said, her throat drying.

His smirk remained in place and he leaned forward. Her head tilted to the side, breathing fast. He could feel her breasts against his chest and bringing his face forward, he grazed his lips against her slight reddened cheek. Her breath became slower and still barely touching her skin, his lips traveled down to her neck and he inhaled deeply. She smelled like lavender.

'What is he doing?' She tried to control her breathing, but the feeling of his lips against her neck…! She felt him breath deeply and she froze. 'Did he just smell me?' Her new attempt to push him away flew out of the window when she felt him stop grazing, and start kissing the junction between her neck and shoulder. She lolled her head back and let out an involuntary moan. He started nibbling her neck and she tilted her head more to give him more access.

His hand started running up and down her side, finally reaching down, he grasped her thigh, locking it around his waist. He lifted his head, chest heaving and stared into his wife's green eyes. She abruptly grasped the back of his neck and pressed her lips against his.

She had no idea of what unearthly force made her kiss him, but she just couldn't help it. The little voice inside her head was telling her that this was wrong, that he was a jackass, but she ignored it. She tried to raise her body without breaking the kiss and he straightened, sitting on his behind, his hand on her lower back and the other one on the back of her neck. In this position, she was taller than him. Her hand joined the other around his neck and she situated herself over his lap, her knees, one at each side of his body. She felt him lick her lower lip and she opened her mouth to let his tongue in—

_Knock-knock!_

Alice broke apart so quickly that she almost toppled off the bed, only Jasper's hand saving her from the fall.

She was mortified! What had she been thinking?! "_You weren't_" The little voice answered. She was panting and she knew that her hair was tousled and that her face was flushed. She took a peek at Jasper from under her lashes and she realized that he pretty much looked the same.

"W-who is it?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Room service, ma'am." A woman's voice answered. Alice ran a hand through her hair, trying to comb it with her fingers. She stood up and went to open the door, Jasper still trying to understand what had just happened.

+~*

They had just finished packing their stuff in silence. After the kiss, things had gotten very awkward, especially for Alice. Jasper was okay with what had happened 'I mean, it was going to happen sooner or later.'

But Alice thought differently.

He was the jerk that had almost screwed a maid in their wedding day. He was the jerk that had disrespected her and damaged her ego. He was the jerk that had made obvious that he didn't want to be in the marriage and that he wasn't planning on collaborating…

The list was long in Alice's book.

So, why had she kissed him? Why had she succumbed to her hormones' wish when she knew that he would only bring pain and shame? She knew that denying him wasn't going to get her anywhere; they were after all, supposed to father a baby.

That was one of her other worries; not only did she NOT want to sleep with Jasper, ("_Yeah, right"_ The stupid little voice sneered) but she had always been terrified of giving birth. With all the pain and screams and a freaking baby coming out of her!

Jasper was a little irritated to be honest. He was coming back from his honeymoon, a freaking seven-day honeymoon, and he hadn't touched his wife.

_Well, maybe a little…_

He was horny, damn it. Alice couldn't blame him if he searched relief somewhere else when she wasn't willing to…help him? Whatever, he would arrive home soon and Maria was going to be there. It was Alice's loss. He knew that she wanted to give in so bad but her stupid pride wouldn't let her. It was idiotic really. He had said that he wasn't going to change, why not just accept it and go with the flow?

They went down to the resort's lobby to check out, but then ran into James and Victoria.

"Leaving so soon, beautiful?" He asked, stroking Alice's face with his knuckles, Alice flinched at the contact and leaned closer to Jasper, who stepped in between them.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped touching my wife, James." He said, making an emphasis on _my _and _wife_. "It's not appropriate."

James merely smiled. "Sorry, cousin. I just can't grasp the fact that you ended up married to someone like her." He tried to look at Alice over Jasper's shoulder but failed. "You were the accomplished ladies' man." Jasper felt Alice's nails digging into his arm. "Why marry now?"

"I love her." Jasper said simply and behind him, Alice flinched again. 'Jeez, way to make me feel unwanted, Jasper' She scowled. Her heart soared when she heard those words, even though she knew they were a lie. 'This is stupid. I can't start having feelings for him, he's an ape. Plus, I would be breaking his rule.' She thought sarcastically.

James had remained silent, Victoria drinking something from a cup next to him, eyeing Jasper like if he were meat. "We should go, honey." Alice said, her hand grasping his arm from behind. Jasper gave a single nod at James, not even looking at Victoria and taking Alice's small hand in his own, he walked to the lobby.

+~*

"Home, sweet fucking home." He muttered, slumping down the bed and closing his eyes. Alice was chatting with some girls downstairs and two butlers had just taking his things inside. He heard the door open and thinking it was Alice coming in; he didn't bother to open his eyes.

He changed his mind when he felt someone sit on his lap, though. He grinned when he saw the familiar face in front of him.

"Did you lock the door?" He asked. She smiled.

"I always do."

+~*

Alice had just finished talking to Angela and Bella (She had just told her that she never liked being called Isabella), and was now heading to her husband's ex bedroom.

It was now _their_ bedroom.

Edward was behind her, carrying her three luggage bags at the same time. They reached a room with a wooden door but when they got there, they heard what sounded like a woman's voice.

Alice frowned. "Are you sure that this is his room?" She whispered. Edward was frowning too and reached forward, turning the knob silently.

It was locked.

Alice was about to open her mouth to repeat her question when the woman's voice became clearer.

And she wasn't talking.

They suddenly heard her cry out something that sounded suspiciously like'Jasper'. Alice covered her mouth to stifle a gasp and Edward was dumbstruck. He turned to her, expecting to see her in tears, but was surprised at the stern look on her face.

"Knock it down." She hissed.

"What?" He whispered.

"Kick it down, Edward!" She said annoyed.

"Are you kidding?"

"Jesus, Edward, what are you, twelve? I would do it myself but I would probably be knocked unconscious with the blow."

"I'm twenty four, thank you." He retorted. Then he sighed. "With my shoulder or my foot?"

Alice giggled softly and he smirked. 'Oh, he's just dreamy…' She sighed. He grabbed her by the waist and she felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter, which combined with the excitement of watching Jasper's reaction to seeing his door being blown open made her give a little squeal. Edward chuckled, and put her on a safe distance from the door. She saw him back away from the door three or four steps, and then a BAM was heard and a woman screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" She heard Jasper bark. She entered the door swiftly, Edward behind her. The sight crushed her happiness. She didn't know why though, she knew that he was with a woman.

Maria was holding the sheets, covering her body and Jasper was at her feet, with only a shirt on and a pillow hiding his member from their view. He stared at Alice like if he couldn't believe what had just happened and then turned to Edward, standing behind her. Surprise quickly turned into fury and he threw the pillow in his lap at Alice.

It hit her square on the face. "Hey!" Edward growled, stepping in front of her.

Jasper ignored him. "You made him knock the goddamn door down, Alice?" He said "Are you fucking crazy?" He tried to grab her from around Edward but she swatted his hands away and stepped in front of him.

The door was wide open and any passer by could watch the scene. The petite princess standing in front of the barely clothed prince, a naked maid on the bed and the bodyguard trying to do his job.

Hilarious really.

"What the fucking hell do you think you are doing?!" Jasper continued to bark, grasping her arm tightly.

"Let go, Jasper." She said, trying to pull her arm free. Edward stepped forward but she stopped him, smiling tightly. "Do you really want me to kick your balls right now?" Jasper glared at her, but took a step back. Alice turned to Maria, who looked frightened. "And you," Alice narrowed her eyes and took a few steps closer. "Get out." She hissed.

"B-but my clothes—"

"GET OUT!" Alice screeched. Maria hurriedly wrapped the sheets around her and stood up. "If I ever catch you and my husband again, I swear that you will regret it." Maria gulped nervously and nodded. She was out of the room in a second.

"Edward?" She asked softly.

"Yes?"

"Can you leave us alone, please?" There was a small pause.

"Are you sur—"

"Yeah." She looked to her side and saw him nod. He had given a few steps and was behind her when she said. "Edward?" He stopped. "Thank you." She took hold of his hand and smiled. He grinned back and with a little head bow, he walked out of the room. She turned to Jasper, who was glaring at her, putting his boxers on.

"Well?" She raised her eyebrow.

"What the fuck was that?" He spat.

She frowned. "What?"

He started battering his eyelashes dramatically, "_Oh, Edward! Thank you for ruining my husband's door and interrupting him when he was about to—"_

She snorted. "Whatever, Jasper. Don't try to act like if I didn't just catch you doing the maid." Jasper looked at her in anger.

"I told you, babe." He smirked, standing up and grabbing her chin. "I'm not changing for you." He pecked her lips and she froze. He raised a cocky eyebrow while still smirking. She smiled and slid her arms around his neck, his hands automatically on her hips. Still smiling, she brought her knee up to his crotch, and he groaned in pain, letting go of her hips to reach his groin. She walked out of the room.

*+~

She was walking to where she guessed Edward could be, when she ran into her mother in-law.

"Oh Alice! Sweetheart welcome home!"

'Psh, yeah right.'

* * *

**Review!! :**D


	8. The Arguments

It was eleven already, everyone had gone to bed and Alice and Jasper had been moved to another room, Jasper's still being doorless. She was a little troubled sitting on the bed, waiting for Jasper to come into the room. She had noticed during dinner that he was wincing every time he stretched his arms or something. He finally came inside, closing the door.

"Take your shirt off" She sighed.

Jasper's head snapped to attention and he stopped in front of her. "Excuse me?" He furrowed his brows.

She rolled her eyes "You heard me."

"Um…yeah but I won't do it." He said standing in front of the mirror and taking his scarf off. She frowned, why wouldn't he—

'Wait, I have never seen him shirtless' He looked at him. "Jasper?"

"What?" He said gruffly.

"Are you…okay?" She said, feeling stupid. He must have thought the same thing, because he turned to look at her.

"What?"

"You are in pain." She stated. She moved towards him but he flinched and took a few steps back.

"It's none of your business." He hissed. She rolled her eyes.

"What, you don't want me to see you naked?" She raised her eyebrow and then added in a soft voice. "You never take your shirts off…"

He looked annoyed, "Stay out of my shit, Alice."

She stamped her foot, "Damn it, Jasper! I'm trying to be the bigger person here but you don't let me! I'm sick of us bickering all the time! We're going to be together this whole year; you have to let me in sometime—"

"I don't let you in?!" He asked with incredulity "You are the one always pushing me away!"

She rolled her eyes "And why would that be?" Her shoulders slumped "See? We're doing it again! Jasper, we are going to end up killing each other!"

"And what do you suggest, princess?" He spat.

"First of all, this anger needs to go away. Then, you gotta stop being such a man-whore and—"

"You have to stop seeing Edward, then."

"What? Oh jeez, are you still on that?" She said angrily. "I like him, okay?! He's my friend! Plus, he's my bodyguard" She gave him a pointed look. "I can't really stop seeing him, can I?"

He growled. "Fine, don't expect me to stop seeing other people then." He headed for the bathroom and he slammed the door shut.

"FINE! I HOPE YOU GET HERPES!" She heard him turn the shower on, and she heard him yelp in pain. Suddenly worried, she hesitantly approached the door. 'What if he fell? What is he electrocuted or something? What if he's unconscious now?' She bit her lip, hoping that the reason Jasper yelled out was because the water was cold. "Jasper?"

"Leave me alone!" He barked from inside.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, dick head!" There was silence and Alice returned to the bed, fuming. She was lying on her side, fast asleep when the bathroom's door opened. Jasper lay down at his side of the bed staring at Alice's beautiful sleeping face, when she suddenly frowned and hissed softly, turning around swiftly away from him.

+~*

She woke up next morning and saw that Jasper was almost on the bed's edge. Rolling her eyes, she got up and went downstairs to get some breakfast. She found Bella on the way.

"Good morning, princess." She bowed. Alice returned the greeting. "If you want breakfast, I can get it to your bedroom."

Alice growled. "No way, maybe this is the only time I can get away from that idiot." Bella raised her eyebrows but didn't ask anything. 'He can't stand to be close to me even in his sleep.' She mused. They reached the dinning room and Edward was sitting there, eating his breakfast. At the sight of Alice, he abruptly stood up and bowed his head. Alice, guessing what he was about to do, prevented him from do it so.

"Oh no, don't mind me Edward." She gave him a dazzling smile. Yeah, she was flirting, so what? "Keep eating, please. I'll join you in a second." She turned to Bella to ask her to tell the chef what she wanted, but she saw her staring at Edward, blushing.

Oh crap.

She turned to look at Edward, but was strangely pleased to see him staring at her, not even acknowledging Bella's presence. She bit her lip to avoid a grin but she felt a little bad for her maid.

"So…Edward, this is Bella. She's one of my maids. Bella, this is Edward, he's my bodyguard." She saw Bella bow her head politely and muttered something that she guessed was "pleasure." Edward gave her that little sexy smirk of his and nodded courteously.

Then Jasper came in the room.

Alice's flirty smile was wiped off her face immediately, but he had already seen it. Furious, he gave her a menacing look and went and sat down across from Edward, who was already finishing his plate. Jasper spoke to Bella. "Tell Maria that I want the usual." He looked at Alice with a little smile, like daring her to say anything.

On her part, she was frozen. 'What the hell?! She's the chef?' she saw Jasper looking at her and trying to keep her composure in front of Edward and Bella, she lifted her chin, "I want some french toasts." Bella nodded and went into the kitchen. Edward stood up, nodded at the both them and left, Jasper glowering after him. Alice sat where Edward had been.

"I think she has been spiting on my food."

Jasper snapped to attention and looked at her like she had just told him that she was pregnant. Then, a corner of his mouth lifted and he gave her a lopsided grin that she found made his face look adorable.

"Nah, she's not like that."

"You would know…" She muttered. She saw him narrow his eyes and open his mouth when Rosalie came in.

"Hello, you two!" She smiled. Jasper looked surprised and Alice beamed at her as she sat down next to her.

"What's got you so happy?" Jasper frowned.

"I just ran into Edward." She rolled her eyes, smiling "He's like a Greek god, isn't he?" She turned to Alice "With his bronze hair and green eyes…" She sighed.

Jasper frowned at the both of them. "Oi! Wipe that dreamy look off your faces!"

Then, a butler came inside with their breakfasts. Alice started picking at her toasts with the fork, a suspicious look in her eyes. Jasper was eating his scrambled eggs in content.

+~*

"Ok, you've been married for a whole week and you haven't slept together?" Rosalie gaped at her. "His guys must be blue!"

Alice giggled, "Not really." She stopped smiling. "I caught him with Maria again, the day we returned from Caneel Bay."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Rosalie snapped. "The nerve—you know, she should be fired."

"Nah, I already warned her that if she messed with him again, she would pay."

Rosalie nodded, "Okay, that will keep her off his ass. So, back to the main subject, wasn't this marriage point to make a baby?"

Alice blushed. "Yeah…I know but it's like… I have waited 17 years to have sex, you know, and now I'm supposed to just do it with your brother?" She turned to Rosalie and saw her gaping again. "What?"

"You are a virgin?" Rosalie asked softly.

Alice blushed, "Well…yeah." She looked down, embarrassed. Rosalie put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up.

"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Au contraire, Alice!" She beamed. "You should be so proud!" Then her smile faded. "Um…does Jasper know?"

"No."

"Well, he should. What if he hurts you? Plus, loosing your virginity is something very important and he ought to know. Heck, maybe you two will start confiding in each other once you tell him."

Alice snorted "He doesn't even takes his shirt off; yeah we'll bond right away." But when she turned, Rosalie's face had gone pale, her bright blue eyes shinning with tears. "Rosalie?" Alice asked alarmed. "Did I say something wrong?" Rosalie tried to smile and shook her head.

"It's not my place to tell you, Alice." She bit her lip. "He'll come to you when he's ready, just… don't push him, okay?"

Alice started at her "What are you talki—" Rosalie looked at her wrist.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I have a date with Emmett and I have to get ready. See you later!"

+~*

"Herpes?" Edward laughed, "Couldn't you say something better?"

"Hey! I was pissed off, okay? It's not like I was thinking clearly, I just wanted to snap that stupid neck of his." She grunted.

He started at her, smiling. They were on one of the castle's gardens, lying on the soft grass, the sun setting at the distance. They were head to head, her body aligned in one direction and Edward's the other way around, so her feet and his were pointing to different ways.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Um…" She blushed and turned her head to look at him. He did the same and their noses were inches apart. She took in his appearance, his brilliant green eyes, his cupid's bow lips slightly apart, his long, deep breathing.

And his hair!

"You always have sex hair." She mused aloud.

He smirked "What?" Her eyes widened when she realized that she had just said that aloud and opened her mouth to apologize or something but he chuckled. "That's what you wanted to say?"

Her mouth snapped shut. "Oh no, of course not." She said after some time "I just wanted to say," She looked into his eyes again and noticed that he had moved a little closer. "Thank you."

His eyes traveled from her eyes to her lips, and they lingered there for a while, making her nervous. Then they abruptly came back up to her eyes, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Thanks?" He blinked and grinned a little.

'Oh God, how handsome can he get?' She moaned in her head. "You know," She smiled. "Because you've been here for me, when I'm around you I don't feel like you are bodyguard…you're something else."

He gave her a crooked smile that almost makes her heart stop, and he wriggled closer, his nose touching hers and she could smell his breath. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, unconsciously moving closer too.

He suddenly moved and he wasn't next to her anymore, she opened her eyes and the upper part of his body was hovering over hers, his crooked smile never fading. With his arms supporting his weight, he slowly leaned down and their lips connected.

It felt amazing. His soft lips were moving slowly over hers and she took a deep breath to inhale more of his entrancing smell. Her hands moved and one of them reached for his face, holding his cheek, the other one tracing little circles in his tensed biceps. He suddenly pulled away and let out a breath. She opened her eyes.

He smiled at her and dived in again. She gladly opened her mouth for him and she felt his tongue slowly enter her mouth. She couldn't help but moan softly at the feeling and she heard him groan a little. She tilted her head back and he traveled down to her chin, and then to her neck, and then—

He was gone.

She sat up quickly 'What the— Oh, God.'

Jasper was rolling around on the floor with Edward, both of them growling and barking profanities at each other.

"Edward, stop it!" She screeched. 'He's going to kill Jasper!'

But boy was she wrong. They were both fighting with equal strength and ability. Edward was faster, avoiding some strikes easily, but Jasper seemed… experienced? They both stood up and charged.

"NO! Jasper, please!" She shrieked. "STOP IT!"

"Hey, what the hell is going on here?!" Emmett's voice boomed through the garden. She turned around and saw him running towards them, Rosalie hot on his heels. Emmett looped his hands behind Jasper's, who was on top of Edward, and locked his hands behind his head, pulling him off the bodyguard, "Chillax, dude! You'll only hurt yourself if you keep struggling!"

Alice and Rosalie helped Edward up. He never stopped glaring at Jasper. Alice gasped. His lip was bleeding and he was probably going to have a black eye later. She turned to look at Jasper, who was still struggling with Emmett, he also had a lip cut, his cheek was reddening and his curls were tousled.

He didn't seem to see her, though. He was looking fiercely at Edward. She went and stood in front of him, trying to get him to look at her on her tiptoes. "JASPER!" She yelled over and over.

"It's no use, little Alice." Emmett said. "I'll take him inside."

+~*

"He's in your room; he's alright, only a few cuts and a bruise on his cheek." Emmett said. Something about his look made her think that he knew what had happ— "I can't believe you were doing it with the bodyguard." He chuckled. "Damn, little birdie" He grinned. "Didn't know you had it in you!" His laughter boomed in the room.

Alice blushed. "I wasn't doing it with him!" She hissed. She took a deep breath, "I thought you would be angry, though …" She bit her lip.

"Me? Nah!" He smirked. "I mean, I don't agree with what you did, but Jasper is being a little hypocrite...Well, I gotta go. I was leaving with Rose when we heard all your shrieking." He snickered.

+~*

"Um…Jasper?" She went inside the room. He smoldered at her and stood up, heading to the bathroom. She sighed, "Jasper, it's not what you thin—"

From inside the bathroom he barked, "SHUT UP!"

Wrath consuming her quickly, she tried to defend herself. "So what?! Do you seriously think that you are the only one allowed a lover?!" She shouted at him.

He slammed the door shut behind him and with long steps he reached her, "How dare you?!" He hissed grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. "You fucking slut!" He threw her on the bed.

She sat up quickly. "What?! You are such an asshole! Don't you dare call me a slut you man-whore! We were just kissin—"

"Shut up!" He ordered, and for some reason, she complied. Her eyes were burning with tears of indignation and she wanted to hit something… or someone to be exact. "I'll kill him" He suddenly said. Her head snapped to attention.

"What?" He repeated his statement. "Are you out of your mind?" She laughed. "Jasper, we were only kissing!"

"Right". He said. "You were only kissing today, little Alice. But for how long have you been fucking him behind my back?"

She gaped at him, fury slowly taking over her. She jumped off the bed and slapped him. Hard. "I've never slept with—" A short, harsh laugh interrupted her.

"Oh, please Alice. I've seen you with him, always flirting and—" He smirked.

"Well, that's because my husband is always screwing around with other women." She snapped, cutting him off.

There was a pregnant pause. "That's what this is about?" He asked with a little smirk. Her stomach sank. She knew what he had heard in her words. She opened her mouth to correct him when he went on. "You go and screw Edward behind my back, because you want me to do it? Is it some kind of cry for help?"

She snapped her mouth shut. 'Fuck, he's unbelievable.' She raised her hand, not to slap, but to punch him. The sound resonated in the room. And she stood there, panting. His head had turned to the side with the force of the blow and his slight tanned cheek was turning red. 'Perfect, now he'll have two bruised cheeks´. She snickered. "Oh, please. Don't flatter yourself, it's not like I want to get an STD."

He grinned as he took his cheek in his hand and turned to look at her. "Oh, don't worry about that. I'm very careful" The smile was wiped off her face. "Accept it, little princess. You want me so fucking bad; you want me to take care of your needs, don't you?"

Fury was nearly blinding her, but he wasn't gonna get away with it, damn it! She took a deep breath and smiled sweetly at him. "Oh no, Jasper. You see, I have Edward for that."

She turned and started walking. He pounced.


	9. The Secret

**I'm so sorry :/ my lapop died and it took so much time to recover the story x3**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

In a second, he had her pinned to the bed, both of her arms held above her head. "Get off me!" She started squirming underneath him. His weight didn't allow her to move and her legs were on each side of him, so she couldn't even aim a kick at him. "Jasper!"

"Shush now, Alice" He smirked; his face was now so close to hers that their noses were bumping. "I'm being a good husband now." He pressed his lips against hers for a second and pulled back. "Just doing what you want me to do." He kissed her roughly this time and she couldn't help but moan. He pulled back, grinning smugly "Am I better than Edward?"

"Get off—" He shut her up kissing her again and she tried to protest again, tugging her arms. His lips were soft but demanding, moving slowly against hers to coax her to open her mouth. She even forgot the way Edward kissed, Jasper's presence obscuring her mind. He bit her lip and she opened her mouth in surprise, his tongue taking the opportunity and caressing hers. He lowered one of his hands, the other one still grasping both of her wrists, and covered her breast. She arched.

"You like that?" He muttered against her lips, squeezing the mound. She tried to control her breathing and tugged her arms again.

"Jasper, wait—"

"I've waited for a long time to do it, Alice. Giving you time, giving you space, you know, respecting you. But today," He gave a harsh laugh "today I find you fucking Masen in the yard, so hey, screw the space! Screw time!" He grounded against her and she could feel his erection pressed against her thigh.

"No, Jasper you have it all wrong!" She said while he sucked the spot below her ear, certainly leaving a love bite. He slackened the hold on her wrists and she wrenched her arms off his grip. She pressed her newly free hands against his chest, trying to push him away. "Jasper, please—"

He cut her off with a kiss, 'Oh, she will beg me later' He smirked. She was so soft, and so small…her scent was driving him crazy. This was his revenge, she would never even think about sleeping with somebody else once he was done with her.

She suddenly froze and he felt his stomach drop.

Had he just say that aloud?

He barely dodged Alice's fist and quickly got off the bed. Alice was smoldering at him. "You asshole!" Tears started forming in her eyes and her voice broke "I'm a virgin!"

He gaped at her. She got out of bed, tears blurring her vision and tried to fix her clothes. He took a step forward, his arm reaching for her, but she flinched and he lowered his arm.

"What?"

She threw him a furious glance "I'm a virgin! I've never slept with anybody so stop accusing me of doing so!"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He muttered after a pregnant pause.

"That doesn't matter, Jasper! What, does me being a virgin makes you respect me more?" She said sarcastically. She couldn't believe she had been about to let the bastard do what he wanted.

"I—I—"

"Get out!" She screamed. "I don't want to even see you!" She grabbed a vase that was on the night table and she threw it at him.

He raised his arms to protect his face "Fuck!" He tried to look at her through his own extended hands in front of him. Alice grabbed the phone on the night table and it had the same fate as the lamp. "Alice, stop it!" He growled.

"Screw you!"

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving!" He backed off towards the door. "Chillax!" A pillow hit him square in the face. He raised an eyebrow "Really Alice? A pillow?" He repressed the urge to sneer, because something told him that she wouldn't like it.

"LEAVE!" She shrieked.

Yep, always follow the hunches.

He staring placing little kisses in the valley between her breasts, her hips bucking upward and rubbing against his pelvis. He groaned and moved to her tiny stomach. He licked around her navel with the tip of his tongue and the muscles on her belly tensed. Her hand gripped his hair and she moaned softly. He smirked, blowing softly on her navel. She shuddered and sat up, the grip she had on his hair making him look up at her. She crashed her lips against his roughly, her hips grinding against his hard on.

He grabbed her naked thigh and pulled it around his hips, grinding against her. She broke off the kiss and lolled her head back, "Jasper…" She panted.

"Yes?" He smirked against her neck. He bored down on her harder and a small moan left her lips.

"Please…" She breathed. He lifted his hips and held his weight with his arms, hovering above her. A small whine was her response.

"Please what?" His face came closer to hers and he licked his lips.

She glared at him while her hands tried to push his lower back down to connect with her pelvis, her hips rising to meet his at the same time.

"No, no… play nice and you will get it." He bit her lower lip gently.

Alice slammed her head back on the pillow, frustrated. "Why do you make me do this?" She whispered, tilting her head to the side. He started placing open mouthed kisses on her throat and she gripped his hair again. "Please… I need you, right now." She took his lobe in her mouth and laved it with her tongue.

He closed his eyes and moaned. The woman was going to kill him.

"Fuck me."

He opened his eyes in shock. Had she just—?

Groaning, he took her knees and situated himself between them. He took his member in his hand and then…

He woke up.

"Oh my God" He whimpered. He had been so close. He looked down and saw his hardness greeting him. "Fuck." He growled as he made his way to his current guest room's bathroom.

He needed a cold shower.

"Really?" Bella asked as she handed Alice another tissue. "Maybe you should have told him sooner…?"

Alice glared at her while she blew her nose. "Oh, you are right. When should I have told him? On our wedding rehearsal dinner or when I caught him with Maria?" Bella bit her lip and Alice felt bad for snapping at her. "Look, I'm sorry it's just that he crossed the line!"

"Who crossed the line?" Rosalie entered the room and sat down next to Alice. "Aw, crap. Jasper again?" She said noticing Alice's puffy red eyes. "What happened?"

"He accused me of sleeping with Edward!" She said. She saw Rosalie grimacing and shift uncomfortably in the couch and Bella stood up and went to rest on a chair next to the bed. "What, you are on his side?" Alice asked with widened eyes.

"No! It's not that. It's just that…well, you rolling around in the grass with Edmund on top of you wasn't exactly right, was it?"

She saw Bella flinch and pale. "His name is Edward." Alice muttered. She had obviously kept from Bella that part of the story and now Rosalie had blown the cover.

Rosalie snorted. "Whatever, you know who I'm talking about." She flipped her hair back. "The point is Alice, that by making out wildly with the hot bodyguard, you did the same thing Jasper has been doing to you. Of course he was angry; he is a very territorial asshole. Sure, that didn't mean that he could call you a whore but you shouldn't have kissed Edward either."

Alice was trying very hard not to look at Bella and looked at Rosalie with pleading eyes.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, little lady. I know that Hunky Bodyguard and you have been hot for each other the moment you met," She didn't notice Bella pale even more "but you are married, Alice. Marriage is respecting your partner, yes, I know that Jasper hasn't respected you," She rolled her eyes when Alice was about to protest "but I haven't seen him getting hot and heavy with anybody since the day you guys came back, have you?"

There was a pause and exhaling, Alice shook her head. Rosalie straightened a bright smile in her beautiful face. "See? Maybe when he saw you and Edwin he felt hurt because now it was you the one that didn't put her part on the marriage."

"But that's not fair."

"Oh, I didn't say it was. If Emmett acted the way my brother does, I would have already beaten the crap out of him, but you are too tiny to do it with Jasper, so…"

Alice snickered. "I punched him."

Rosalie's eyebrows almost reached her hairline "You did?" She asked with amazement "Wow…did it leave a bruise?"

Alice shrugged. "I hope so."

Rosalie sneered. "Point to the girls. Okay, I gotta go, me and mom are going shopping, wanna come?"

Alice shook her head. She didn't feel like going out, she felt like…talking to Jasper. 'Wait, what?' Her eyes widened. 'Did I just refuse going shopping? Oh gosh, what is going on with me?'

Too late she realized that Rosalie had left and she was now alone with Bella.

CRAP.

"You were kissing Edward?" Bella mumbled her head down and playing with her fingers.

'What am I supposed to say?' Alice mind was searching frantically for an answer. "Uh…yeah." She groaned mentally 'Real smooth, dumbass'.

Bella kept quiet and Alice started praying for anyfuckingthing to happen so she could just get out of her room.

Then Edward came in.

'Aw, shit. Are you freaking kidding me?' She almost wept. She turned to look at Bella, who was biting her lip and looking at the opposite direction from where Edward had come.

"Alice, I've been looking for you the whole day." He totally ignored Bella and Alice felt like dirt when she felt like beaming at his attention.

'I'm married. Bella likes him. I'm married. Bella likes him. I'm married. Bella likes him. I'm married. Bella—" Her train of thought was interrupted when Edward's hands came to rest on her hips, pulling her closer.

"Are you okay? What happened after you left?" The concern in his eyes made her want to wrap her arms around him, but the memory of Jasper's touch the night before…

'Wait, why am I thinking about that?' She tried to smile at Edward, but she felt so freaking stressed by the fact that Bella was standing a few feet behind her that a grimace was the best she could do.

One of his hands came up to rest on her cheek, and she couldn't help but lean into his touch, closing her eyes. His thumb started rubbing soothing circles on her skin, and one of her hands rose to rest on top of his. "Edward," She started, trying to keep her voice steady, tears threatening to form behind her eyelids "what happened yesterday was a mistake." She swallowed when she felt his body tense. "It can't happen again."

"Open your eyes." He muttered. She did so and found herself staring into his green eyes. "You are a very special girl, Alice." He smiled and leaned closer. His lips took hers and she relaxed into his arms, wrapping hers around his shoulders, standing on her tips toes.

A soft gasp went unnoticed by the two people, Bella quickly leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Outside, she leaned against the door, hand against her mouth to hold back a sob. She suddenly heard muffled voices and footsteps seemed to be approaching. She moved aside, and walked away to make it look like she hadn't just been mourning the fact that her crush liked her best friend better.

And that said best friend hadn't minded making out with said crush.

She turned and saw Edward with a grim expression marking his features. With the intention of giving him some privacy, she turned again and started marching away when he called.

"Er…Isabella? Princess Alice wants to see you." He said, darting a nervous look at her.

'Princess Alice, he says.' She thought, hurt by the fact that he was barely starting to realize that she had been in the room with them. She nodded briskly and made her way to the room without a word.

Alice saw Bella come back inside the room and her stomach clenched. When Edward kissed her she had forgotten that Bella was actually there, but when she heard the door closing, she had immediately broken the lip lock and basically pushed Edward out of her room, asking him to send Bella back in.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Alice said, twisting her fingers. "It's just that I knew that you liked him and I didn't want to hurt you so I decided to keep it quiet because I thought that it would never happen again, but just now…" She trailed off, looking hopefully at Bella.

She shrugged "You have nothing to apologize for, I guess." She looked at her seriously "But be careful, Alice. You are playing with fire and it's not only your reputation at here. Someone is bound to get hurt."

When she came inside her room that night, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw light coming from under the door's edges. She narrowed her eyes. Walking up to the door, she knocked on it loudly.

"Jasper!" She yelled. He didn't answer but she could hear him shuffling around. She started slamming on the door with her palms. "Jasper!" She pressed her ear against the surface and tried to listen.

A small sob was heard.

She frowned. "Are you okay?"

There was no answer and she felt worried. Then, before she could react a loud thud broke the silence. She gasped and knocked on the door. "Dude, I'm not kidding! Open the freaking door, Jasper!"

The silence responded her and frantic, she turned around to look for something to open the door. "Edward!" She shrieked. She spotted an old chair and she ran for it. "Edward, goddamn it!" She screamed. With great difficulty, she slammed the chair against the door, but it didn't make any difference.

"What the hell?" Edward storms inside the room.

"Jasper is in there! But he doesn't answer and I heard this thud, what if he's hurt? And oh my g—!"

Edward slammed his body against the door and it cracked slightly. Groaning, he took two steps back and charged again. The door was busted open and Alice saw the most horrendous sight in the world.

Jasper was on the floor, lying on his back, twitching uncontrollably. His hands were curled over his stomach and his eyes had rolled on the back of his head. He seemed to be choking and with she realized with horror that it was with his own vomit.

Without thinking, she jumped over the rests of the fallen door and rushed to his side. She placed his head on her lap and turned it to the side, tears burning in her eyes. "Oh God, what's happening?" She turned to look at Edward. He was dialing someone.

"Hey, we need you here now. Yes, NOW. In the prince's room. Hurry up, he OD'd again." He hung up.

"He _what_?" She looked up at him, the tears rolling down her cheeks. She turned her head to look at Jasper, who was no longer vomiting but was still twitching madly.

"Keep his head turned to the side. The family's doctor is on the way." She looked up at him again, but he bent down to pick something from the floor. Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fuck" He muttered.

Having trouble finding her voice, she simply snatched the piece of paper he had picked up. "Alice, wait—"

Too late. Her eyes widened and the breath got caught in her throat when she read what Jasper had thought were going to be his last words.

'_I'm sorry for killing mom.'_

* * *

**:o OH, NO SHE DIDN'T xD well, I hope it was worth the wait! Review please :)**


	10. The Past

**Hey theree! :D Here's the new chapter! Enjoy**

* * *

She hadn't said a word ever since they arrived at the hospital. Sitting in one of those awfully uncomfortable hospital chairs, she was in a trance. Barely an hour ago, she had been holding Jasper's head to keep him from choking to death and now she was waiting for news of his fate—

"Mrs. Hale?"

She stood up and faced the first man that had arrived in Jasper's aid. Dr. Gerandy was the guy Edward had called while in the bathroom. He had arrived about three minutes later and she realized that his quick arrival was because he, like many staff's members, lived in the palace.

"He's fine. He just needs to rest now and will be free to leave tomorrow"

Her shoulders slumped with released tension. "Thank you."

"He's awake now. Would you like to see him?"

"Oh, of course. I'll just call his parents first. They're stuck in traffic and panicking."

Well, Garrett was stuck in traffic and panicking. When the ambulance had taken Jasper away, she had immediately jumped in a car with Edward and followed them. Cops and sirens and chaos had followed them of course, but those had actually helped clear the traffic and they had arrived shortly after. She had tried to call Katherine but her phone was turned off, making Alice fidget nervously when she remembered Jasper's letter. She had been trembling so badly while trying to dial Garrett that Edward had taken over.

"Garrett?" She said when he picked up the phone. "He's fine. He's going to be okay." A series of words that she couldn't fully comprehend followed and closing her eyes, she asked the question that had bothered her the whole time while in the hospital. "Is Katherine with you?"

There was a pregnant pause and Alice's stopped breathing.

"Of course she's not. She was coming back from England today, wasn't she? Her plane is probably still in the air." He said a confused tone in his voice.

She opened her eyes in shock and almost slapped a hand to her forehead. Of course! "Right" She muttered, relief washing over her. "Okay, but she doesn't know it yet, right?"

"No. She always calls me when she lands so…I'll tell her."

She nodded. "He's awake now, so I'll go and see him. See you soon." She hung up.

"What are you doing here?" He groaned.

She frowned softly when she heard him speak. He was talking slowly and his eyes seemed a little out of focus. "I'm your wife." She responded simply.

His eyebrows lifted, but his eyes still had a bored expression. He blinked slowly, "My stomach feels funny."

"They had to pump it to take all the pills residues."

There was silence and she turned to close the door.

"You should have let me die…" He murmured. She froze in shock. Locking the door, she slowly turned again and started walking towards him.

He had placed his forearm over his eyes, his head tilted slightly up. She sat on the bed's edge. "What?" She whispered.

He lowered his arm and she felt her chest tighten when she saw his empty, yet drowsy expression. "I killed her…" He choked on a sob. "I killed my mother."

"No, you didn't…" She said in a hoarse voice.

He gave a shaky laugh, clearly seeing her mistake. "I thought you knew…" He looked at her puzzled expression and clearing his throat, he looked up to the ceiling, his tears glittering in the light. "Katherine is not my mother."

"My mom's name was Tanya." He said without giving her a chance to say something. "I was fifteen when she—" His breath caught and Alice could see his sorrow expression, "—when she died." He muttered.

"I started hanging around with the wrong crowd when I was about twelve." He took a deep breath. "I was young and stupid." He looked at her and she almost shuddered when she saw his drained eyes. "I had OD'd twice at thirteen."

She gasped but he didn't seem to hear. "I took drugs, I drank, I smoked…I even cut. In places where no one would see, of course. When I was with _them_...when I was high…I felt normal. I didn't have to be the prince. I didn't have to be the perfect son. I didn't have to be my little sister's model…" He paused and let out a watery laugh. "Mom hated it. She said that I was going to either die or stay stupid for the rest of my life." He stopped smiling. "So, she and dad stopped giving me money and froze all my bank accounts." He shook his head. "I was so pissed."

"I couldn't quit the drugs, though." He seemed in a trance. "After a while, I owed The Volturi a shitload of money. So when I was fourteen I started underground street fighting to get money. I started coming home bruised and cut so mom and dad didn't let me out anymore." He pursed his lips and they became a thin line. "But I still owed them a lot, so they decided to take matters into their own hands."

"S-She was going to force me into rehab." His voice trembled and Alice paled when she saw his tears falling. "That morning, she was going to the rehab center to see check me in. I cried and screamed and kicked…but she just wouldn't crack." He closed his eyes and she knew that he was reliving that day. "She got in the car and the driver took off." He opened his eyes and she took one of his shaking hands in hers. "They were ambushed. Trucks started slamming against the tiny Mercedes…"

She bit her lip, trying to keep tears at bay. It was so…surreal, to see Jasper crying. But of course he was, his story was horrifying.

"They had thought I was in the car with her…" He went on and she blinked, her own tears falling down her cheeks. "When they realized I wasn't, they came here to visit me." His voice broke and she started rubbing soothing circles on his hand. "I was with Rose that day…she was only twelve…" He shook his head. "They knocked her unconscious and one of them tried to rape her." He closed his eyes again and he snarled. "I tried to stop him." He turned his head to look at her "I really did."

Alice covered her mouth to cover her silent scream. Had Rosalie been—

"One of the guards entered the room just in time." He continued and she let out a breath. "He called for help and the cowards knew they had no time left, so they stabbed me. Over and over." Her eyes widened.

He shuddered and letting out a breath, he wiped his tears. "Rosalie doesn't remember a thing and dad doesn't blame me… but I do. It's my fault she's dead." He grimaced. "The last thing I said to her was 'I hate you'…"

"Oh, Jasper. She knew you loved her." She whispered. Now she felt bad. It was terrible that he had had such a traumatizing experience at such a young age. "You were just a kid… it wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was. It was me who got involved with those fuckers. I deserved each one of the stabs and more…"

"Don't say that." She whispered. "Of course you didn't. Nobody but those vultures or whatever, did." She paused. "What happened to them?"

"They got arrested three years ago. They are never going out."

"That's good…"

There was an awkward silence. He felt…naked. Vulnerable. Nobody but his family and Emmett knew what had happened five years ago and now—

"I was kidnapped when I was ten." She suddenly blurted out, startling him. She laughed dryly. "Yeah… I had a stalker apparently."

She didn't know why she was telling him this. She had felt the urge to distract him from his pain, to make him see that he wasn't alone and that she understood him. He had told her his deepest and darkest secret, and now she felt compelled to tell him hers.

"I was playing in a park with my nanny. We had a bodyguard with us but she was his girlfriend so they kindda forgot about me." She smiled at him and took a deep breath, still smiling. "He took me right from under their nose. Mom and dad were furious." She let out a laugh and he absently noticed that her laughter sounded like bells.

"Nobody had a clue of my whereabouts and they had no idea of who had taken me." She bit her lip. "I was with him for three months… and then…nothing. They found me in an abandoned apartment after an anonymous call."

"What happened?" He said.

"No idea. I was unconscious with a blow in my head. He had almost cracked my skull open. When I woke up in the hospital two days afterwards…I remembered nothing." She looked at him with a tight smile "And by nothing, I mean I didn't remember the last ten years of my life."

His eyes widened and his jaw hung open. "N-Nothing…?"

She nodded and then shrugged. "I mean, I remembered my parents and some of my relatives…or some other trivial stuff, like I knew that my favorite bed sheets were purple…but that's about it."

He didn't know what to say. I mean, what was the appropriate answer to that? He closed his mouth and stared at her.

"Well… your father is on the way. I dunno when Kate's flight lands…" She stood up abruptly, embarrassed by their sudden… bonding?

He nodded slowly. "Can you get me some food? I'm starving." He said, trying to smile.

She smiled and nodded. Unlocking the door, she slipped out of the room quietly.

…Only to return 3 minutes later to an unconscious Jasper.

Frowning, she set the tray of food on the night's table and sat on the bed. He was snoring softly, the gentle rise and fall of his chest in rhythm.

"OH MY GOD, IS HE DEAD?" Rosalie ran inside the room, Emmett hot on her trail.

"Shh!" Alice hissed, rising from the bed. "Shut up, Rosalie!" She turned to look at Jasper, but he didn't even move. "He's okay…"

"Oh, thank God." Rosalie sobbed. Emmett rubbed her shoulders gently, his somber face clearly expressing his mood. "Where's daddy?"

"I dunno… I spoke to him about 20 minutes ago, he should be here any minute now…"

As if on cue, Garrett burst inside the room, frantic panic written all over his face. He was almost yelling on the phone.

"YES! YES, I'M THE HOSPITAL, TELL THE DRIVER TO GET YOU HERE! KATE, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, HE'S FINE! I TOLD YOU ALREADY! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND THROUGH YOUR SOBBING!" He ran a hand through his hair while staring at his sleeping son, and he let out a big breath. "I'm watching him, right now. He's okay." He muttered almost as if trying to convince himself, walking closer. "I'll see you later." He hung up.

"Dad…" Rosalie whispered, her red, puffy eyes glistening with more tears. He stepped forward and hugged her, making her shoulders slump and a new set of tears fall.

"He's okay…" Garrett croaked.

Alice shifted uncomfortably in the bed, the moon's light coming from the window annoying her. She wanted to go home, but looking at the still sleeping man in the hospital bed, she shook her head. She couldn't leave him alone.

His parents, along with Rosalie and Emmett had left the hospital a few hours before and it was close to midnight now. She had asked for an additional bed to stay the night, but she just couldn't sleep. Images of Jasper twitching and convulsing filled her mind when she closed her eyes.

Sighing, she got up and slowly walked towards him. He had rolled onto his side, snoring softly. He looked so peaceful, it was impossible to believe what he had tried to do _again. _

She bit her lip.

He had told her his story. He had finally opened up to her…

Her arm reached forward to caress his hair, a soft look in her eyes. He muttered something in his sleep and her hand trailed downwards, gently touching his cheek.

He slowly opened his eyes and she gasped. They were still blank, a pair of cold eyes looking at her.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered "Go back to sleep" She turned towards her bed but a hand shot up and grasped her wrist.

"Don't leave…"

"I'm not… I'm right here, see?" She motioned towards the bed. "I'm sorry I woke you up, it's late. You should go back to sleep." She tugged on her arm softly but he didn't let go. "Jasper!" She whispered a little louder.

"Please, stay" He shifted in the bed and she realized that he was making room… for her.

Riiight.

She didn't know what to do. This was new; she wasn't accustomed to vulnerable Jasper. Slumping her shoulders, she slipped under the covers next to him and he nuzzled her breast, an arm draped across her waist. Closing her eyes, she exhaled, her hand coming up to roam through his hair, massaging his scalp tenderly.

She fidgeted anxiously as she signed Jasper's release form. Everybody had just arrived to pick them up and they were all waiting for Jasper in the small living room that was attached to his room. She hadn't talk to him since last night and she was nervous about the way he would act after, you know, trying to _kill_ himself.

She had woken up that morning with her head resting on his chest, and when she had tried to move off, she had realized (with panic, mind you) that his arms were strongly wrapped around her. It was only after minutes of careful maneuvering and frantic panic that she was able to free herself from his grasp, and she left the room.

The doorknob turned slowly, and she centered her attention to the door, expecting Jasper to come out staring at his shoes, shuffling his feet as he walked and not making eye contact with anybody.

"Morning everybody!" He grinned.

Okay… that was unexpected.

He immediately went and hugged Garrett, he kissed Kate's forehead and Rosalie clung to him when he got to her, Emmett patting his back softly.

She was left standing there, awkwardly grasping a clipboard and trying to keep her jaw from hanging open. 'What the hell?' She thought, mentally stomping her foot 'Wasn't he like, crying and trying to _die_ yesterday?' Her train of thought was interrupted when his intense blue stare was placed on her. She froze. He smirked, slowly making his way to where she was standing.

For a moment she thought that he was going to hug her, but then he abruptly stopped inches away from her, his head bending slowly, smirk still in place. She could have sworn she heard her breath hitch.

Finally, he stopped and she realized with horror that her own head had tilted backwards, their lips centimeters apart. She couldn't tear her gaze away from his eyes, so she didn't miss it when his eyes darted quickly to her lips and returned to her eyes.

A lazy lopsided grin made its way to his face and at last, opening his mouth, he said "You are smaller than I remembered."

Barely concealing his amusement, he straightened up. She heard a soft snort and furious, she turned to glare at Emmett, who tried to cover his laughter with a sudden cough fit.

Sighing, she turned to Jasper and rolling her eyes, she took his arm and dragged him out of the room "C'mon, there are some stuff you need to sign before we leave."

She didn't know that her sudden contact had made his eyes flicker between her and the grasp she had on his arm, a dumbfounded expression on his face when he felt the powerful need to… _just hold her._


	11. The Revelation

**Hello :D Here is the new chapter :o it took a long time to write because I was in a serious writter's block vv IT SUCKED! Anyways :D I'm back!**

* * *

She entered their bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, trying hard to figure out what the hell had happened back at the hospital. She felt like laughing at her own stupidity! She had actually thought they had _bonded!_ But Jasper had made it quite clear that he didn't care if they revealed their deepest secrets to each other, he was still going to act like a goddamned asshole.

_But it can't be…_the little voice in the back of her mind said. _I mean, it he can't act like nothing happened, he told you about his mom for crying out loud._

'What if he regrets it?' She thought, feeling like her heart had dropped to her stomach. 'The fact that he told me meant a lot to me… I mean, I felt that he trusted me, confided in me his greatest and deepest fear…'

_You could always ask him about it…_ the stupid little voice answered. She frowned, a new feeling of frustration filling her. Of course she wasn't going to ask him, but how the heck was she going to find out what he was thinking, then?

And then it was that moment at the hospital… she had really thought that he was going to kiss her, and her body reactions had terrified her. It was like having no control, her head tilting itself backwards and her lips parting by their own freaking mind…

Mortified, she shook her head and slammed down on the bed, her legs hanging limply on the edge. What the hell was wrong with her? It would only bring problems if she continued to let her body respond to his in such a way. The problem was that it wasn't only her body that called for him.

She found herself wanting to have him at her side, trying to comfort him and to tell him it was ok, trying to help him fight his demons…

The door opened and she sat up straight, her husband coming into sight. He smiled at her (a forced-looking one, may she say) and made his way to the bathroom. She waited for him to come out, which was only a couple of minutes later, and tried to start polite conversation.

"How are you feeling?" She stared at him intently, trying to discover one minimal sign of him acknowledging whatever had happened between them the night before.

"Fine, I slept well. I never thought that those hospital beds would be so comfortable!" He grinned.

She blushed and ducked her head, knowing first hand that they _weren't_ as comfortable and that his head hadn't rested nowhere near the bed last night. "Really?" She stammered.

"Yeah… you?"

She was sure she had a few kinks in the back, but shrugging, she said she was fine. There was an awkward silence following her last statement and she wringed her hands nervously.

"So… about last night" She started, avoiding eye contact. From her peripheral vision she saw his head snap to attention and her stomach clenched.

"What about it?" He said coldly and she dared to take a peek at his face from under her eyelashes. His expression was icy, his chin tilted up and he had taken a defensive pose. She decided to disregard the warnings.

"Are you really going to pretend that nothing happened?"

"What happened?" He said in what he hoped was a casual manner, but she read thought his façade and stood up angrily.

"Oh, I dunno" She mocked, walking up to him and poking his chest with her index finger. "Maybe we discussed some serious things, maybe we talked about nothing at all or maybe…" She gasped theatrically "maybe… we had sex!" She said, widening her eyes and covering her mouth with her hand.

"Fuck off" He muttered, trying to push her away.

"No, I won't" She stood her ground. "You know damn well what happened last night, Jasper, and I won't let you act as if it was nothing!"

"I was under the influence of God knows how many drugs they packed me with in the hospital, I didn't know what I was saying, so I dunno what I told you, but it wasn't the trut—"

"YES, IT WAS!" She yelled, eyes brimming with tears. Oh, my God, he was denying it. He didn't trust her at all and she felt betrayed. She had actually told this idiot about her past… "You know perfectly well that what you told me and what I TOLD YOU is nothing but the truth! Why are you denying it?"

He narrowed his eyes. "What does a little girl like you know, huh?" He cocked his head to the side and advanced towards her "What do you know about losing a parent or about living in the real world, huh? With drugs, with violence, with people _dying_..." He spat the word and came closer until they were inches apart. "You know nothing!" He hissed.

"I didn't until you decided to go and try to kill yourself in my fucking bathroom!" She pushed him back "What the hell, Jasper? Do you think your mom would have—?"

"Don't you dare talk about her!" He roared and grasped her hands tightly. "You know nothing about her! You think you are all special because I let it slip what happened?" He scoffed and she swallowed, willing herself not to cry. "You are no one" He snarled.

"Ok, I'm done with you, Jasper. Let me go" She refused to meet his eyes, expecting him to grasp her harder and yell some more.

She was surprised when he let go immediately.

"Leave"

She was going to leave anyways, but with that command, to do it would be too submissive, and she didn't want him to think that he had some kind of control on her.

"You leave, I'm not going anywhere! I have as much right to be here as you do!"

"You seemed ready to go a few seconds ago!"

"Well, I changed my mind! Now, leave!"

"I've got stuff to do here!"

"What? There are still some pills left?" She spat venomously. She knew she had crossed the line the second the last word had left her mouth and she lowered her gaze. "I didn't mean that, I'm sor—"

"SHUT UP!" He exploded and she fell silent, "you think you are so perfect, don't you" He gave a mirthless laugh. "So pure… so virginal…not tainted at all, right?" He was fuming. "But you are not, Alice." He narrowed his eyes, "You are tainted… yes, tainted like me…" He smirked "I don't give a shit about what happened to you" He pecked her lips "Who in their right mind would want someone without a past?"

She looked at him as if he had struck her, and he felt a twinge of regret for telling her that, but he was so pissed off that he didn't care. He stepped aside, and let her run out of the room.

O.O.O.O.O

She knew it was wrong, immoral even, but she couldn't help her hand knocking on the door.

"Alice?" A confused Edward Masen stood behind the opened door a few seconds later.

"Hey" She gave him a watery smile. He stepped aside, a silent invitation to let her in.

She did.

She heard the door behind her close and she turned around quickly, gasping when her nose met Edward's. Her heart was racing, trying to deny her growing attraction to the man before her but at the same time trying to get some comfort. Jasper's words had wounded her deeply and practically pushed her to Edward's side.

So there she was, in her bodyguard's bedroom, not knowing what the hell she was doing-

And then he was kissing her, and she was kissing him back, gripping his hair between her fingers and trying to pour the pain in the kiss to get it out of her system…!

"_What does a little girl like you know…?"_

She frowned, closing the space between her body and Edward's, she was not a little girl, she was a woman!

"_You are tainted… yes, tainted like me…"_

She was going to prove him that she was a woman. She started dragging Edward away from the door and towards the bed. She felt him tense up and she opened her eyes. He was staring at her. He gently pried her fingers apart and held her wrists, sighing.

"What are we doing?"

She shrugged. "What does it look like we're doing?"

He glared at her and she bit her lip. He was so handsome, why couldn't Jasper treat her like he did?

Her shoulders sagged. "I dunno… I just want you" She stepped closer, looking up at him and pressing her chest against his. "Please…"

"What about your husband"

Her heart broke.

"It's not like he hasn't done it…" She insisted, pressing herself harder against him and standing on her tiptoes to kiss his chin.

She felt his hands grab her by the waist and hoist her up, her legs curling themselves around his middle. She bent her head down and kissed him, her fingers waving their way through his hair.

She was suddenly on her back, lying on the bed, Edward kneeling in front of her and taking his shirt off. She sat up and draping her hand around his neck, pulled him closer for a kiss. He complied, pushing her back on the bed and situating himself on top of her, being careful not to crush her with his weight. She sighed sweetly into the kiss and moved her legs around his waist, his hand moving downwards to rub circles on her thigh.

He pulled away from the kiss, his hot mouth descending on her neck and on the swell of her breasts. She moaned quietly, arching her back and pushing herself against his mouth. With gliding fingers, the hand that had been rubbing her leg reached up and pulled the hem of her shirt, she understood his silent plead and kneeling, she took it off, then standing on the bed, her slim fingers reached for the button on her jeans, undoing the fly and slipping them off her legs slowly.

He couldn't tear his eyes off her. On his knees, he made his way towards her and stopped when his parted lips reached her soft belly. Looking up, he gave it a small kiss, each of his hands on her hips. She bit her lip, trying to control her blush. This was the first time somebody saw her with so little clothes, and even though she liked Edward, she had a nasty feeling that didn't let her enjoy what was happening.

She had saved herself until marriage, and yet, here she was, about to lose her virginity to someone who wasn't her husband. Would Jasper have been gentle with her? Would he have looked at her the way Edward did?

She tried to shake that bugging feeling off and lowered herself to the bed again, Edward lying on his side next to her. He placed his palm flat against her stomach, and she felt her body grow hotter and hotter as it made its way to her breast. He gently cupped her right mound and kneaded it gently, eliciting a low moan from her.

Then the door burst open.

"Excuse me, Edward, but the King—" Jessica stopped dead on her tracks, her eyes so big they looked about to fall off their sockets.

Alice gasped, horrified. Edward moved quickly and covered her body from view with his own, but it was too late, she had already seen them.

And she was sprinting out of the door, closing it shut as she ran past it.

"NO! JESSICA, WAIT!" Alice tried to scream, feeling as if a hand had reached out and gripped her heart in a tight fist. She scrambled out of the bed and hastily put her shirt on. "Shit, shit, shit!" She panted, trying to keep tears at bay. Jessica had surely run off to tell Jasper.

"Oh, God." Edward ran his hand through his hair, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry, Alice. I don't know what I was thinking, I shouldn't have—"

The grip the invisible hand had on her heart tightened when she heard him apologize. It was her fault. She knew the way Edward felt about her and she had taken advantage of it. She felt disgusted with herself.

Abandoning the task of putting her pants on, she knelt at his feet and took his face between her palms. "No, I'm so sorry, Edward." She said, her voice breaking when the tears started running down her pale cheeks. "I'm sorry I made you do this…" She bit her lip, staring into his green eyes. "Don't worry; I won't let them fire you."

He grabbed her shoulders, "Do you think I give a damn about my job? It's you who concerns me!" He exclaimed. "What will the prince do to you?"

"Nothing, he has no right" She lifted her chin, looking braver than she felt. She knew how territorial Jasper was and considering the last encounter between her, Jasper and Edward, she knew that she couldn't even imagine the level of Jasper's fury once he found out. "I have to go" She said, standing up. "Maybe, I can find him before Jessica does and I don't know…" She started pulling on her pants. "Maybe I can convince him that I'm innocent…"

O.O.O.O.O

She walked rapidly down the hall, running her hands through her hair to smooth it out. He should be in their room, he had, after all, said that he had stuff to do there.

She hadn't heard any kind of commotion on her way, so she allowed herself to have a little hope. Maybe Jessica hadn't found him yet. Finally, she reached their bedroom and her hand was already on the handle when she heard a horrible, way too familiar sound from inside the room. She gasped, hearing the woman cry her husband's name. The weird thing was that it was followed by a sudden yelp of pain.

She quickly opened the door, already prepared for the image that awaited her. It wasn't the one, though.

Standing next to the bed, Jessica was clutching the sheets tightly around her body, a terrified expression marring her face. Jasper, who was obviously the one who had cried out in pain, was trying desperately to reach some spot on his back through his shirt.

She hurried over to his side, but he, his face still grimacing with pain, held up a hand. "Don't fucking come near me"

She glared at him, and then glared at Jessica. "What did you do to him?" She snapped.

"M-me? N-nothing! I just…" She looked back and forth between the prince and the princess.

Alice tried to get close to him again. "I told you not fucking to come near me" He barked. She didn't care and climbed into bed. "Get off!" He snarled.

She glared at Jessica. "Leave, and if you tell anyone what happened, you'll see what I'm capable of". The woman complied without a second thought.

Turning her attention back to her unfaithful husband, who had pulled some boxers on, she saw that he had put some distance between the two of them, still trying to reach his back, his face showing plain discomfort. "Let me see." She reached out again, moving closer to him determinedly.

"Did you wash your hands first, I don't want Edward germs on me" He spat with a sarcastic look.

"That's not fair… You were screwing Jessica when I arrived…!" She tried to move closer.

"Yeah… that probably wasn't a good idea" He winced.

"Then why did you?" She snapped.

"Why were you screwing Masen?" He snapped back, his anger preventing him to notice that she had succeeded in getting close to him and how she was on arm's length.

"I was hurt…" She answered, looking down at her lap. "You said some pretty mean stuff before…" She saw him fidget nervously and she looked up in time to see him wince. "Tell me what's wrong…" She murmured, stroking his cheek tenderly.

He flinched and stepped backwards, his face a mask of barely contained fury. "You are!" He snarled. "Always prying around my business, sticking your nose where it doesn't belong!"

"I don't care if you think I'm being nosy! I'm trying to be there for you, you stupid dick! Why is it so hard for you to open up? It's not like I'll make fun of you! I just want you to be ok! I'm interested in your well being, unlike you, is that so hard to believe?" She cried. "Of course it hurt when you made me believe that you had trusted me and then lied to my face!" Her shoulders slumped. "And then you said that you didn't care about what had happened to me…" Her voice broke "I trusted you and that's how you answered…"

He was staring at her… watching her mumble to herself, and felt a horrible stomach-clench. He felt guilty. "It's not that I don't trust you…" He muttered. Her head snapped up. "It's just that… I'm so embarrassed…" He went on.

With a nervous glance at her, he grasped the end of his shirt and pulled it off slowly.

Alice gasped.

Never in her life would have she been prepared for the sight of his mangled chest.

* * *

**UH! :D that was not a cliffhanger bcuz I bet you all knew what was underneath his shirt x'D Review please!**


	12. The First

**I'm here :D ha, sooner than you guys expected I bet xD Well, I hope you enjoy :)**

**I don't own Twilight :/ and I don't like Bella neither :)**

He watched her intently, trying to gauge her reaction. He almost smiled bitterly when a clear look of disgust flickered in her eyes. She, however, surprised him when she advanced one step, her hand reaching forward to what he assumed, was touch his scarred chest. He instantly backed away.

"What are you doing?" He frowned, a scowl on his face. "Don't I disgust you?" He mocked.

She frowned. "Of course not, don't be stupid" She looked straight into his eyes. Why would he think that? Of course, those scars didn't disgusted her, he had already told her the story (he can claim he didn't mean to, but whatever, she knew whether he liked it or not). "Jasper, you can't be embarrassed about them…, you can't hide them forever."

"Watch me." He started putting his shirt back on, but a small, warm hand stopped him.

"Don't hide from me."

"I've always have."

"You won't need to do it from now on, I already know."

"That doesn't change a thing."

"Yes, it does." She stated fiercely.

He just stood there, glaring at her and holding his crumpled shirt with one hand hanging limply at his side. She sighed in response and dropping her shoulders, she gave him a resigned look.

"What did _she _do to you?"

His glare turned into a wince when he tried to roll his shoulders carefully. "I think she got a little carried away…"

She raised her eyebrow "And that means…"

He turned around and she gasped. Outrage filled her completely, her anger partially blocking the view of the deep, bloody gashes across his back. She hurried over to him and he tensed when her slim fingers ghosted over the fresh wounds.

"Don't move, I'll get someone—"

"What? No! Are you crazy?" He turned around quickly and rolled his eyes. "You do realize that to heal these," His head gave a small jerk "whoever does it, is going to catch a glimpse of, perhaps, little _older _wounds?" He added cynically.

Comprehension dawned on her. "Oh… right." She muttered, biting her lip. Her eyes darted towards the door, her brain working furiously to decide whether to stay or to run the hell away from there. She took a peek at him under her lashes.

He raised an eyebrow. "There's a first-aid kit in the bathroom."

Her shoulders slumped.

O.O.O.O.O

"What the hell was she doing anyways, marking you as hers?" She hissed, her eyes narrowing. She was on her knees on the bed, dabbing some healing cream on Jasper's back. He was sitting on the edge of the bed. He groaned when she rubbed on a particularly deep scratch. "Its karma." Alice sang song.

He turned his neck a little, trying to glare at her. "I don't see any scratches" He snapped "Did Masen go slow on you?"

She dabbed harder at a not-that-bad-looking-cut and he hissed. "Leave Edward out of this, he wasn't the one who did this to you."

"Actually, if he hadn't been screwing my wife, I wouldn't have screwed Jenny."

"Jessica"

"Whatever"

"So… you did it out of jealousy?" She bit her lip as she started to unconsciously massage his shoulders.

"No."

"You just said you wouldn't have done it if I hadn't been doing it with Edward!"

"Aha! So you admit you were doing it with him!"

"What? No! I just repeated what you said!"

"But you didn't deny it, either!"

"Because it wouldn't have made any difference, would it?"

"Neh, not really."

She sighed, continuing to massage his shoulders without noticing. His skin felt smooth, but the muscles underneath it here hard. She bit her lip. Wasn't it like, really bad that all she wanted to do at the current moment was to slap him really hard and then kiss him?

"You _are_ going to stop seeing him from now on." He suddenly said.

Her ministrations stopped at once. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

She leaned forward and he turned his head, both staring at each other defiantly. She cocked her eyebrow.

"That's the equivalent of me asking you to chop your penis off."

She thought she actually saw him shudder. The fucking nerve of him. Who did he think he was, ordering who she could see and who she could not, when he was the one sticking his dick on everything with a skirt?

He moved so quickly that she couldn't do anything about it. She shrieked as she fell back on the bed, his body landing on top of her. Her breathing accelerated, the feeling of his weight on her making her tingle all over. Damn her stupid hormones. She tried to take a deep breath, struggling to keep her head clear.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She screeched, trying to push against his chest. She blushed as she, again, found herself in this position.

"We've been married for like, two weeks. When are we going to make this baby?" He smirked.

She slapped his chest. "That's so gross! You were making that stupid baby with Jessica half an hour ago! If you think I'll let you touch me, you are wrong, buddy!" She said.

He frowned. "He's not gonna like it when I tell him that mommy called him stupid."

She slammed her head back against the mattress, "Will you take this seriously, please!" It was doing no good to her crazed hormones to have him so close to her, her attraction growing faster by the second. Gosh, she had been about to sleep with Edward about an hour ago and now, here she was, thinking about how hot brainless-Jasper was and how his skin was like silk draped over steel, her brain telling her to head-butt him and run, but her body begging her to remain there, underneath him, burying her fingers in his muscled forearms and keeping as much physical contact as possible.

'Damn it, I'm a freaking crazy whore' She bit her lip, trying to avoid eyeing those alluring lips hovering just over hers.

"Deny you want me" His face came closer.

"I-I don't." She wiggled underneath him. "Jasper, please…"

"Yes?" His hand started caressing her thigh and she forgot was she was going to say. He smirked, noticing how her grip on his arms had tightened and how she was clearly making an effort to fight him off. She was, of course, losing the battle.

This was so wrong, she thought. She had always liked guys, of course, and had always had the temptation to sleep with some of them, but she had always kept a cool head and reasoned that it was against her beliefs.

With Jasper it was different though. She had literally run into him having sex with her maid _after_ almost doing it with the bodyguard herself, and yet, here she was, half wanting to go all the way with him.

More than half, actually. More like three quarters of her did.

What the hell? When had he taken her jeans off? She panicked. "Oh, please, Jasper don't—" He silenced her with his lips, and her string broke. She kissed back, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist. He lifted his weight off her for a moment, and then grinded against her, the rough material of his jeans against her thin-clothed entrance making her moan wantonly against his lips.

He groaned a low and deep sound that made moisture pool between her thighs. He sat up and took her shirt off, his mouth quickly connecting with the pale column of her throat. She tangled her fingers in his hair, whimpering when his hot mouth slid down her throat and sucked on the tip of her breast through the delicate fabric. He smirked when he heard the sound, and proceeded to pull the material down, exposing for the first time her firm, young breast.

Her eyes widened when she saw his head duck, the tip of his tongue flicking against her nipple repeatedly. She arched, pressing more of her flesh against his mouth. Her fingers trailed down, feather-light over his skin, until they reached the hem of his jeans. She tried to unbutton his jeans clumsily, moaning when his mouth returned to tease her nipple into a peek.

Suddenly his thrusts stopped and she bit her lip to keep from whimpering at the loss, terrified at the way her body responded to him. He started pulling at his pants and she helped him get rid of them, finally rolling on top of her again in only his boxers. He took her lips in his, taking her hand and guiding her to his stiff member, her hand gripping him with slightly trembling fingers. He felt hard and big, and another gush of wetness poured out of her at the thought of him inside her. She wanted to scream, feeling horribly ashamed that she wasn't doing anything to keep this from happening. She started moving her hand slowly, feeling rather foolish because she had no idea of what she was doing. His hand glided down and placed itself on top of hers, showing her how to stroke, moaning into her mouth at her ministrations.

She suddenly felt powerful, knowing what she was doing to him. She pulled away from the kiss and pushed on his shoulders softly. He caught the hint and rolled them over, with her straddling his hips. Blushing and slightly trembling, she reached behind her and slowly unclasped her bra, baring her chest to his view. His blue eyes had darkened with desire and he was staring at her hungrily, his large hands grasping her hips. She grounded against him and he grunted, feeling the damp cloth on his abdomen. With skilled fingers, he pulled her panties aside, groaning when her bare, pink folds came into view.

She tried to close her legs, embarrassed, but he held her knees apart firmly. Her heart was hammering against her ribcage, her breathing labored from the intense waves of arousal running through her body, the way he was looking at her making her twitch nervously.

His hand reached between her spread legs and ran two fingers along her slick folds. She moaned and wiggled under his touch and he grunted again, this time feeling her wetness spread on his skin at her small squirm. He popped his thumb in his mouth and laved it with his tongue, then bringing it forward to rub in circles around her clit. She tipped her head back, whimpering because he was doing nothing to relieve the tightness she could feel slowly forming inside her.

She felt a sudden pinch of pain and couldn't stop the gasp that left her lips. She looked down and saw that his middle finger had made its way inside her and was one-knuckle-deep into her. She bit her lip in discomfort.

"I'm sorry" He said in a kind of strangled voice. "Did it hurt much? I didn't expect you to be _this_ tight—"

"It's okay..." She breathed out, moving her hips. He pushed the finger slowly into her, burying it more deeply inside her. She was so hot and tight, he was finding it very difficult not to explode by the mere feeling of his _finger_ inside her. He closed his eyes, sweat forming on his hairline. He had never been with a virgin before, not even _his_ first time, so it was taking all of his self-control to keep concentrated on not hurting her.

Finally, his whole finger was submerged in her and she cried out when he slowly slid it out, only to push it back inside her with a little more force. The pain started subsiding as he picked the pace of his finger up, now rubbing his rough-skinned palm against her small bundle of nerves. She started thrusting against his hand, and he sat up, taking her mouth in a passionate kiss, their tongues meeting harshly.

Her mind was blank, only Jasper existing in her world at the moment. Her eyes were shut closed, breathing heavily as she felt the coil in her belly wound tighter and tighter. Without interrupting his finger's ministrations, he pushed her on her back, sucking hard on her nipple, cheeks hollowing with the effort. She arched her back, crying out and gripping his arms with sweaty palms. He felt her muscles start clenching, her form start shuddering.

"Jas-Jasper!" She panted.

With one brutal thrust, he rubbed across her clit with his thumb whilst clamping his teeth around the sensitive nipple and pulling. Her mouth opened with a broken wail of his name and her whole body convulsed, shaking uncontrollably for a few seconds. He pulled away, grinning lazily at her still twitching form, her eyes closed as she tried to gain control of her breathing.

Her green eyes opened, feeling the best she had felt in a long time. Every muscle in her body was relaxed and she felt so tired, but so satisfied. Still, she had to say she was still afraid; the loss of control of her body for a few moments had been overwhelming and freaky.

She caught Jasper staring at her and she blushed. She had no idea that she could feel _that_ good. Especially with him. She sat up slowly, and kissed him on the lips. A sweet, chaste kiss. He felt an intense surge of proud and smugness as she kissed him gently. He had given her the first orgasm of her life. She was his.

With a possessive growl, he grabbed her by the nape of her neck and deepened the kiss, his tongue stroking hers slowly. She moaned into the kiss and he got even more aware of the painful erection he was sporting—

"Hey, dude I just talked to your sis—JESUS CHRIST ON A BICYCLE! OH, MY GOD!" Emmett screamed.

Jasper quickly rolled his body over hers to block her from view and growled at Emmett, who was groping blindly for the door with one hand while the other way covered his eyes.

"EMMETT!" He roared.

"WHAT?" Emmett squeaked out. "It's not my fault!" He removed his hand and frowned at Jasper. Alice was mortified, covering her body with the blanket. "I'm leaving, I'm leaving!" He held his hands up in a surrendering pose while walking backwards, his eyes wide, recognizing the menacing glare in Jasper's expression.

The door was shut closed and Jasper and Alice were left in silence, an awkward air in the room. Alice felt confused, a horrible mix of feelings clashing inside her.

She did the only thing she could do at the moment. She burst out laughing uncontrollably, remembering the look on Emmett's face.

'Man, people in this place _need_ to start locking the doors.'

* * *

**:| *Sticks head inside freezer* Review? *tiny, squeaky voice***


	13. The Confession

**Me: I don't own Twilight ): If I did, Bella would not exist.**

**Tiny voice inside my head: Twilight wouldn't exist without Bella.**

**Me: Oh, shut it ¬¬**

So… she had had sex with him.

Well, kind of, really.

And then Emmett had walked in on them.

And _maybe_ she had laughed at some point.

But, honestly? What else could she have done?

After her small outburst of laughter (which had been interrupted by a huge bathroom's door slam and followed by the sound of water running) she had been left alone in the middle of the bed, clutching the sheets close to her naked form.

And now here she was, knocking insistently on Rose's door, standing in only Jasper's shirt (it reached her mid-thighs and she was starting to seriously regret putting on the first thing she saw before fleeing the room), barefoot, and feeling horribly conscious that any-freaking-one could walk by and see the scarcely clothed princess.

"Rosalie, open the goddamned door!" She hissed, knocking harder.

"Coming, coming!" Came the muffled response.

Seconds later, Rosalie opened the door, pursing her lips with barely concealed amusement. Alice frowned and opened her mouth to ask what was so funny when she saw over Rosalie's shoulder and embarrassment turned her cheeks red.

Emmett was smirking knowingly at her from across the room.

Slapping her hand on her forehead, she pushed her way inside the room. Rosalie closed the door and laughed loudly.

"Someone has been consuming their marriage, I've heard" She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Ugh, damn it, Emmett!"

"What?" He tried to defend himself. "You guys scarred me for life, and I don't think you'll be paying a psychologist for me anytime soon, so I had to talk to the closest thing I have to one, and that is Rose!"

"Well, y-you should have knocked!" She averted her eyes, biting her lip.

"Nice outfit" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ok, that's enough Emmett, I think Alice needs to talk" Rosalie pushed him out of the room.

"What? No!" He protested. "I wanna hear too!"

"Too bad, it's women time!" Rosalie closed the door on his face and turned quickly to stare at Alice, who was sitting nervously on the bed and pulling distractedly on a thread sticking out of the comforter.

"So…"

Alice grimaced, slamming her body back against the mattress. "Oh, God!" She felt the bed shift, and guessed that Rosalie had just sat next to her.

"What happened?"

"I dunno, I mean… I totally lost control, and then we were suddenly taking our clothes off and doing _that_…! And oh, my God!"

"Ok, let's take a deep breath, and start on the beginning" Rosalie forced her to a sitting position.

"I don't think you'll like the beginning." Alice winced, remembering Edward.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "C'mon, I wanna know!"

Alice, taking a deep breath, started muttering. "Ok, we came home from the hospital, and we got into a fight and Jasper said some really mean stuff that I never thought he would use against me…"

She went on and on, only pausing to take deep breaths. Finally, she reached the end of the story. "I have never felt so good, _ever_!" She bit her lip. "And I leaned forward to kiss him… and he kissed me back, and I felt the fire in my stomach again…" She closed her eyes. "But then Emmett burst in…"

"Haha, Jasper is so going to kill him for cockblocking him" Rosalie snickered.

"Anyways, Jasper locked himself in the bathroom and the shower started running—"

"A very cold shower it was, I bet"

"And I just needed to get out of there, because how in the world was I going to face him, you know? So I just pulled his shirt on me and came here."

She stared at Rosalie, who scrunched up her nose. "First of all, I can't believe you did it with him after catching him with Jesse."

"Jessica."

"Whatever. Second of all, I can't believe you did it with him after almost hooking up with Edgar"

"Edward." She averted her eyes guiltily.

"Whatever. You cheated on Jasper."

"He cheats on me all the time!"

"He hadn't since the Maria accident."

"That was like, two weeks ago."

"Still, he hadn't until you went and cheated back."

"He pushed me to Edward's side with his words!"

"That's not enough, Alice!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Jasper is a stupid prick, we knew that, already! But I wasn't expecting this from you, what were you thinking?"

"I clearly wasn't!" Alice said, her voice wavering. "I loathe myself because I know that Edward feels something for me and then I went and gave him _hope_. It didn't even feel right when I was with him, it didn't feel nowhere near as good as when I was with—" She stopped talking quickly, blushing at was she had been about to say.

Rosalie snapped her head towards her, her hair hitting Alice's face with the sharp move. Her eyes narrowed and straightening her shoulders, she looked into her sister-in-law's eyes.

"Do you have feelings for my brother?"

"WHAT? NO!"

"That high-pitched refusal tells me otherwise" She smirked.

"I-I…"

"Do you like him?" She pressed.

"I-I… define 'like'" She stammered.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Do you or do you know want to tear his clothes off and have a wild make out session with him when you see him?"

_YES!_

"N-no…"

"Oh, you totally do!" Rosalie laughed.

"I can't help it, ok? It's my stupid body just _asking_ for him! I mean, he's everything I'm against at!"

"That doesn't mean you wouldn't mind another performance like today's"

"MY POINT EXACTLY! What am I gonna do?"

"Ride the hell outta him" Rosalie shrugged.

Alice gaped at her. "You do realize that this is your brother we're talking about, right?"

"Jeez, the reality is that even though you don't love my brother, you are horribly attracted to him and you know what? You _are_ going to have sex with him sooner or later, because the whole point of this marriage is to make a baby, so why are you so determined to postpone it?"

Alice bit her lip.

"C'mon, it's time eat dinner." Rosalie said, jumping out of the bed.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"God, just kill me now" Emmett whimpered.

"And take me with him." Rosalie muttered. She was sitting next to Jasper in a small table in the garden. Her parents had to attend a feast outside the country, so only the four of them were going to have dinner in the castle. The weather was so nice that Rosalie decided that they would eat outside.

She was seriously regretting her decision.

Alice, sitting in front of her, was picking at her food with the fork, never looking up. Emmett, sitting next to Alice, was trying to look everywhere but Jasper, whose body was as tense as it could be, eating forcefully and stealing frowning glances at Alice.

"So…" Emmett started with nervous laugh.

Jasper tore his gaze away from Alice to glare at Emmett. Rosalie huffed and stood up, the remaining three looking up at her.

"I think I'll suffocate with the tension, so I'll just go." She walked away.

"No, wait for me!" Emmett squeaked and ran off behind her.

Looking down at her barely touched food quickly, Alice's eyes widened, her heart beating so hard that she thought he could actually hear it. Her hands grasped the light material of the white dress she had changed into before coming down to dinner (She had obviously forced Rosalie to go inside her bedroom to look for it; she wasn't going to risk herself).

"So…today was interesting." He spoke.

Her knuckles were turning white and she closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing.

"Yes, yes it was. Excuse me." She stood up abruptly and started walking (almost jogging) away.

"Oh, no you won't!" With long strides he caught up with her and grabbed her arm, twirling her around. Her nose hit his chest and she would have fallen on her ass if his other hand hadn't shot up to steady her.

"Ow!" She grasped her small nose.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I think you broke my nose!" She tried to distract him.

He rolled his eyes "Don't be silly, your nose is fine." He peeled her hands off her nose to take a closer look. Her breathing became heavier, his closeness making her body react to him. She wanted to kiss him so freaking bad…!

He frowned. "Why are you breathing like that?" Terrified, she saw comprehension dawning on him. He smirked, "Am I making you nervous, Alice?"

"I-um… I-I gotta go!" She took a step back and a squashing sound was heard. She froze and looked down.

"Oh, no!" She whispered, falling on her knees.

"What is it?" He knelt next to her, frowning.

Her eyes were shinning with unshed tears as she cradled in her hand the small body of a butterfly.

"I killed it!" Her pouting lips trembled.

He froze, a new, unknown feeling running through him. He stared at her, crying over the body of a stupid, useless butterfly and he suddenly felt the urge to just protect her from everything, realizing how naïve and innocent and just plain pure she really was (well, not as much pure as before, he thought smugly). He saw her shoulders shake with a sob and the feeling was reinforced. He wanted to take care of her, wrap her in his arms and shield her from the world out there. She was so small and inexperienced, defenseless against pretty much everything.

Overwhelmed by the feeling, he continued to stare at her. Sensing his gaze on her, she slowly looked up at him.

"Bury it." She said in a small voice, her red-rimmed eyes pleading with him.

He frowned. No freaking way.

Her lips trembled. "Please, Jasper?"

He sighed.

Fine. He was going to bury the stupid, useless butterfly.

He started digging a hole with his bare hands, rolling his eyes at his stupidity. Burying a butterfly for crying out loud…!

When the hole was deep enough (it didn't take to long) he turned to Alice, who had been staring at him, entranced.

He had dug the hole.

Because she had asked him to.

God, just when she had thought she couldn't want him _more_.

She carefully placed the small animal's body and watched as he started covering the opening again.

When he was finished, he turned to look at her. Maybe it was because he just looked so damn handsome having just buried something because she had asked him to, or maybe it was the way he was looking at her, making her tingle all over, or maybe it was because she REALLY wouldn't mind another performance like the one earlier that day…

She really didn't know which one was the reason, but she gave into her longing and sliding her arms around his neck, she kissed him.

His strong arms came to wrap themselves around her middle, bringing her closer to him, her fingers playing with the golden hair at the nape of his neck. She sighed into the kiss when he hauled her into his lap, her soft legs wrapping around him in his sitting position. He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

She closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing. What could she say? That she was really scared of him? Well, more like scared of the way he made her feel, actually.

"Is it about what happened?" He smirked lazily. "Because I don't get what the problem is, I mean, you obviously enjoyed it—"

Her eyes widened and she placed her hands on his shoulders to push herself apart. "What? N-no!"

He cocked his head to the side, his smirk growing bigger. "You didn't? Are you sure? You weren't complaining when you opened your legs and—"

"Oh, my God! SHUT UP!" She blushed, clasping her hand over his mouth. The feeling of his light stubble against her hand almost made her shudder, remembering how it had felt against the sensitive skin of her chest…

Feeling hot in the face at his words, and even hotter at the direction her thoughts had turned, she slapped him.

"OW! What the hell, Alice?"

"Don't speak to me like that!"

"Don't speak to you like what?"

"You know, you stupid asshole!"

"Then why did you slap me like an hour after I said it, you retard?"

"Er, because…" She lost the ability to speak when she felt his hands run up her sides, raising goose bumps on her skin. "Stop that" She wriggled under his touch. "I can't concentrate with you touching me like _that._"

"That's the point, baby" He nuzzled her neck.

She had to use all of her will to push him away. "No, please. I can't" She bit her lip. He frowned, looking puzzled. She looked down at his chest, her hand rubbing circles distractedly over his shirt. She could feel his eyes burning holes into her skull and taking a deep breath, she looked into his eyes.

"I like you, Jasper. Even if don't want to. My body reacts to you at a level where it's not even funny, because you're every-stupid-thing I hate. You are a manwhore, you are arrogant and self-centered, you whine a lot and you have brought pandemonium into my life ever since you stepped in it! I can't sleep with you, not now! Yes, I know we have a baby to make, thanks" She rolled her eyes. "But I can't have sex with someone who doesn't show me some respect _and_ care."

She stood up and dusted off her dress. "Good night, Jasper. I'll be in our room."

He watched her walk away, entranced by the swaying of her hips. A smirk started forming on his mouth.

'So chivalry is what she wants, huh?' He looked like the cat that had finally eaten the canary. 'She'll regret ever telling me how attracted she is to me.'

* * *

**Reviews? (:**


	14. The Lie

**GAH! :| MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK IN HISTORY!**

* * *

A whole month had passed since that fateful day where Alice had told Jasper about her feelings for him. Of course she had been horrified about her words by the time she reached the bedroom.

'Shit! Oh, I'm so stupid!' She had reprimanded herself as she changed into a pair of shorts and a light shirt.

Later that night, as she tried to sleep curled on her side of the bed, she had heard him come inside. His steps were firm, and she actually felt the arrogance and overconfidence he carried himself with. She closed her eyes, thankful that between the never-ending rolling in bed, he had entered the room when she was facing the side of the room opposite to the door.

She closed her eyes tightly when she heard the rustle of clothes, and nearly flinched when he was there all of the sudden, pressing her against his chest, his hand draped across her flat stomach and his forehead in the soft curve of her neck. She tried to relax, to keep an even breathing, but he suddenly chuckled softly.

"You can stop pretending now." He smirked against her skin, breathing in her scent.

Frowning, she turned around, his hand now across her lower back. "You are invading my personal space."

"Since when have you had any complaints about that?" His hands started stroking her over her shirt, the pleasant and light feeling of his fingers through the clothes making a shiver ran through her body. He scooted closer and she got up quickly.

"What the hell? I just told you, I'm not going to sleep with you!"

"Who said I wanted to sleep?" His smirk widened. She glared at him, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to her other leg. He became momentarily distracted by her hips, then lowering his gaze to her pale, firm legs… She cleared her throat loudly and his head snapped to her face again. She was looking livid. "I'm kidding" He held up his hands in mock surrender. "I promise, I'm not doing anything you don't want me to… I'm just cuddling with my wife" He tried to look innocent.

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't want to cuddle"

"Fine" He rolled over to his side of the bed. She then noticed that he was wearing his usual wife beater to bed and couldn't help but feel disappointed. She had seen his scarred chest not even 12 hours ago, and then had done…_that_…too. Why was he still hiding?

He noticed her staring and, though feeling rather self-conscious and nervous, decided to take this in advantage.

"Hot, isn't it?" He cocked an eyebrow.

She blinked.

He sighed, slipping the shirt over his head and throwing it across the room. Her breathing hitched unnoticeably and suddenly her legs felt really heavy, unable to move from her position. However, she didn't want him to think that she didn't want to be near his scars, so she forced herself out of the stupid trance-like state she was and got into bed with him.

She closed her eyes, trying to feel drowsiness or something, but strangely, she felt wide awake. She looked at Jasper, and saw him lying on his side, his breathing even, but staring right at her.

"Can I hold your hand?" He asked. Surprised, she stared at him and his mildly stretched hand. Then, slowly, she placed her hand in his, his long, calloused fingers closing on it.

She had fallen sleep not long after that, her small hand still clasped in his.

Alice sighed, wringing her hands. A month had passed. _A_ _horrible, horrible month._ Jasper was sleeping shirtless everyday, still asking to hold her hand every night. Well, lately they had advanced from holding hands to him stroking her whole arm slowly, with barely the tips of his fingers whichfeeling little electric shocks that went straight to her core, making her squirm uncomfortably.

It wasn't only during the night that he teased her without even meaning to (Oh, if only she knew how Jasper's brain worked), but during the day, too. He was always touching her, grabbing her by the hips (Gosh, how she liked that), removing a loose strand of hair off her face, he even went as far as walking hand in hand with her through the castle one day.

He was changing his ways, too. He was now doing stuff like pulling her chair out before sitting down to dinner, asking about her day and telling her how beautiful she looked on daily bases. He had even stopped making little perverted remarks. (Was it wrong to miss those…a little?)

He was being a perfect gentleman. And yet…

She found herself missing his old self. She longed for him to grab her confidently in his arms, push her roughly against the wall and kiss her brains out.

This thought worried her. SHE had been the one telling him he had to change. SHE had made this. SHE couldn't be the one suddenly wanting to rip his boxers off at night and having her way with him.

Jasper, on his part, was seriously getting tired. What was up with her not falling for his whole chivalry act? He rolled his eyes. Women.

He was done with doing stupid gentleman-ly stuff. Him, pulling chairs for her to sit? Pluh-ease! He pursed his lips. Done, he was. DONE!

He strode into the room, where he found her in their closet (She had so many clothes, it was un-freaking-believable, the closet itself was like a small room), he could see her kneeling on the floor, probably picking some clothes to give away or something. He slammed the door shut, making her jump and look backwards. Spotting him, she sighed in relief and stood up, clutching a blouse on her hand.

"Oh, Jazz, you scared me—" She was cut off abruptly by his kiss, rough and passionate. One of his hands went to the back of her neck, the other one taking the hand clasping the fabric and, forcing the material out from between her fingers, moving it to rest against his chest, right over his heart. She kissed him back, her tongue meeting his as he harshly kissed her dominantly. Her free hand came up to rest against his chest too, rubbing slowly, enjoying the feel of his muscles beneath her palm.

She stood on her tiptoes, cursing the fact that she was barefoot, making their height difference even larger. He pulled away, and she tried not to pull him back into another kiss with all her might. She licked her lips, and closed her eyes when she realized she could taste _him_.

"It's been a month" He hissed. "A whole fucking month!"

She blinked, noticing that there was no trace of the new Jasper in the man in front of her. The fact made her insides jolt.

"Y-yes…so?"

"A month I've passed trying to convince you that I've changed! That I could be the man you told me you wanted me to be! But what the fuck? Nothing has happened! Nothing has changed!"

She frowned, the thrill of Old Jasper's resurface subsiding, making room for disappointment.

"What do you mean, nothing has changed?" She narrowed her eyes. "A lot has changed! I know you, now! And you know me!" She walked past him, expecting him to follow her into the room. "This whole month we've been talking about us! Talking, Jasper!" She turned around and saw that he was still standing inside the closet. "But NOO!" She snarled. "For you, nothing has changed in the sense that I'm still not having sex with you, isn't that right?"

He looked slightly apprehensive and embarrassed at her perspective of things, but he was completely caught off guard when all of the sudden she started lowering her small shorts down her legs. She straightened up when they fell to her ankles she kicked them away, revealing her light purple, cotton panties to him. He gaped at her. She then grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it upwards, now giving him view of her matching bra.

He groaned mentally. Since when was cotton the sexiest thing he had ever seen?

His eyes widened when he saw her move towards him, stopping inches away from him. Her arms reached for him, gripping him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him close. She kissed him roughly, and he groaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms loosely around her slender form. She pushed herself more fully against him, and he enjoyed the feeling of her breasts crushed against his chest. His hands moved slowly, finally resting over her ass, his fingers playing with the lower borders of her panties.

She bucked her hips forward, and deciding that this was not the place to do what they were doing, he bent down, and swept her off her feet. He carried her over to the bed, where he dumped her rather unceremoniously, his eyes dark with desire.

He quickly got rid of his shirt, sending buttons flying everywhere and keeping his undershirt on, then proceeding to unbutton his jeans. He had barely managed to do it when a small hand stopped him and he saw that Alice, kneeling on the bed, grabbed his undershirt and took it off of him, her bright green eyes traveling all over his torso. Her small hand then replaced his on the task of undoing his zipper.

He hurriedly started lowering his jeans, and they had just reached his knees when he had to close his eyes and moan, for Alice's hand had just trapped him in her hand through his boxer briefs. Half sitting, half kneeling on the bed, she was staring up at him as she ran her hand firmly and repeatedly over the bulge in his underwear.

He straightened up, rocking his hips against her hand. Something in the back of his mind was nagging him, telling him something was wrong. Alice had been downright furious with him a few minutes ago, she couldn't have possibly given in—

All thought left his mind when he felt her breath over him. Looking down quickly, he saw her face centimeters away from him, her hands on each side of his hips as she pulled down the only barrier between herself and Jasper's sole body part she had yet to see…

She carefully pulled up the front of his boxers so that she wouldn't accidentally hurt Jasper in any way, and only stopped when the material had joined his jeans around his knees. Jasper stepped out of them carefully, and resumed his position at the foot of the bed.

Her eyes widened when she took in his cock appearance for the first time. She had nothing to compare him with, but somehow she instantly knew why Jasper was so popular with girls. A pang of desire mixed with fear ran through her. Gulping down her worries imperceptibly, she squared her shoulders, and extending her hand, she wrapped it around the base of his thick member, her fingertips never meeting with each other.

"Er—Alice you don't have to" He said awkwardly. He knew how some women weren't keen to that kind of thing and he wasn't sure if Alice would be one of them.

She looked up at him, releasing his cock at once. She got up into a kneeling position again, craning her neck to look up at him. She placed both of her hands on Jasper's cheeks and pulled him down, kissing him softly. She lowered her kisses, placing languid kisses on the junction between his neck and his shoulders. After what seemed like a lifetime, her head moved downwards again, taking him by surprise when her mouth latched onto his right nipple.

He hissed, cupping the back of her head. The sensation was amazing, he had never felt anything like it before, seeing as Alice was the first woman to ever see his naked chest. She let go of his nipple and continued south, the languid kisses continuing over some of his scars on her way. He moaned when she took him in her hand again, feeling the way her hand was trembling slightly.

She bit her lip nervously, her fist pulling back a little. She saw with astonishment the way his skin retracted, revealing his slick head. She could feel herself become wet steadily, feel her center pulse with desire. Rising slowly, she looked up to see him staring avidly at her, his breathing heavy. She opened her mouth, still afraid and unsure of what she was doing, and slowly, enveloped his thick head between her lips.

'Oh, fuck'. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. All air seemed to have left his lungs, and his hips gave an unconscious jerk forward, forcing her to take more of him into her mouth. She felt so good, her hot and wet mouth surrounding him. He scrunched his face up when she pulled him out slowly, her tongue slipping out to trace the rim of his engorged head.

There was something pleasant about his salty taste. The hand that was not at the base of his shaft came up to rest against his lower abdomen, and she almost smiled when she felt his tensed muscles quiver under her touch. She took him in her mouth again, enjoying the way he hissed and started massaging her scalp tenderly. The grip she had on him tightened when she tried to take him deeper inside her mouth, which made her gag lightly, the fingers running through her locks freezing instantly.

"_Holy fucking shit"_ He breathed out.

She moaned softly around him, making him grit his teeth. He opened his eyes and looked down quickly, watching her rub her thighs together in an obvious attempt to create some friction. One of his hands disentangled itself from her head and glided down her body, reaching her ass. He squeezed the flesh in his hand for a moment, then reaching lower, he pulled her panties to the side.

"On your hands and knees" He snarled. She took him out of her mouth with a wet 'pop' and bit her lip, aroused at the way he had talked to her. She carefully maneuvered herself around, until she was adjusted in the position he wanted. "Now spread your legs." He ordered.

She complied instantly, feeling her desire leaking out of her. She saw him bent forward, still standing at the foot of the bed and felt his hand aggressively pull her panties aside. She grew even wetter. 'I never thought I'd be into the dominant-aggressive kind of guy'

"You're soaked" She could hear the smirk on face as he spoke. She rolled her eyes at his cockiness, but a moan left her lips when she felt him rubbing her slowly with two fingers. Her forehead came to rest on his thigh, her hips moving against his hand. "Take me in your mouth." He panted.

Lifting her head, she wrapped her small hand around him again and led him to her mouth, where she started slowly pumping the bit of him she could fit. Growing confident when she heard his harsh breathing, she started pumping a little faster, taking a little bit more of him inside her mouth. She moaned around him again when one of his fingers slipped inside of her and started thrusting quickly.

"Fuck!" He moaned, removing his finger from her and straightening up again. He looked down, watching himself pushing in and out of her sweet, little mouth. He placed his hand on top of the small one holding him, and started moving it forward and backwards in time with her mouth. Soon she caught the rhythm and he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, trying to overcome the urge to buck his hips and just push her head down.

His hips started rocking slightly, so breathing deeply, she closed her eyes and took him in as far as she could go. She felt him hit the back of her throat, drawing out a whine from him when she gagged, which made her retreat her head quickly, continuing to pump him in and out. His fingers went to her head immediately, his ragged breath making her believe he was getting close. Her hand started gently palming his sac, eliciting a moan from him.

Her mouth was starting to feel sore, so she pulled him out and instead she licked his entire length, from the base to the tip. She noticed the tiny slit on it and traced it with the tip of her tongue, smiling with triumph inside her head when she heard his hiss. Deciding that she wanted to hear more from him, her hand started running up and down his length again, her tongue flicking mercilessly against the minute opening.

He could feel the muscles of his arms bunching as he held her head softly, could feel the tension on his thighs increase. He threw his head back as he felt the familiar tug on his balls.

"Shit, I'm going to come—" He pulled out of her quickly. He closed his eyes, panting while trying to control his body. His breathing calmed down and he opened his eyes when he finally thought he was under control. She was looking at him, her lips red and puffy, watching him with darkened green eyes.

She was trying to keep her body from trembling. The moment he had said those words, reality had set in for her.

He only wanted her for sex.

She had been furious with him when he had practically said so while they were in the closet, but then she had gone and almost had sex with him _again._ She had intended to just tease him at first, to make him get a glimpse of her and then use him, make him feel the way she felt. She didn't know what the worst part was, that she had pretty much _forgotten_ her plan as she pleasured him or that she had actually _enjoyed_ it. She stared at him, watching his powerful body shining with sweat and his chest heaving as he fought for control.

She had done that.

She had put him in that state. And yet… She didn't know how to feel about it. He only wanted her for sex… she was nothing for him but a body to please him. He had been trying this whole month to get inside her panties, and blowing him had been her answer? What the hell was wrong with her?

Her thoughts fled when pressed her down the bed, pinning her with his body. He took her mouth on his and she let him, still trying to figure out what she felt.

She had obviously missed _this_ Jasper the entire month… but why? She couldn't deny that the "new" Jasper was nice… it just wasn't him. Tears sprang to her eyes as she realized that she had started caring for the insensitive Jasper. The Jasper that teased her to no end, the Jasper that pissed her off like no one else could, the Jasper that had cheated on her, the Jasper that had beaten Edward, the Jasper that had lied in the hospital bed and spilled all his secrets and fears… the Jasper that had then denied such a thing from ever happening.

She cared for the Jasper that only wanted her for sex.

He froze when he heard her little sob. Raising his head from her neck, where he had been leaving some love bites, he looked into her eyes and was appalled to see a couple of tears running down her cheeks.

"Alice, what—?"

"Oh, don't mind me." She muttered. "This is, after all, what you wanted, right?

He frowned. The nagging in the back of his mind came back, sniggering and telling him an 'I told you so'.

"So, go on." She looked at him with a cold expression. "Take me."

His frown became more pronounced, which made her angrier. She took his hand and placed it on her breast, forcing him to squeeze it. "TAKE IT! My body is right here, just like you wanted it!"

He shook his head, trying to remove his hand, "What the hell? You weren't thinking this way when you were willingly touching me 10 minutes ago, were you!"

She flushed, hating herself for that stupid moment of weakness. "What do you care of what I think or how I feel? You just HAVE to get laid, don't you? Well, here I am, yours for the taking…!"

"No, I don't want it to be this way—"

"It's the only way it'll ever happen." She spat.

He got up from the bed, eyeing her coldly. "Good night, Alice." He left the room and closed the door behind him, leaving his sobbing wife clutching the sheets.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) review?**


	15. The Fight

**Hello :D I'M BACK!**

**First of all, I wanted to apologize for the late update :/ I have no excuse but a serious case of writter's block that collided with final exams at school**

**Anyways :o ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Tears clouded her vision and she snapped the paper shut as the image of her husband in the beach with that horrible, _horrible _girl became too much.

"**ROYAL SCANDAL: NEWLYWED PRINCE JASPER SPOTTED AT THE BEACH WITH MISTERIOUS BRUNETTE"** said the headline.

Another text with smaller words was right under it "**Problems in the marriage?"**

'Of course, there are.' She threw the paper inside a wastebasket as she left the room. 'The idiotic jerk can't even hide his freaking affairs.'

"Alice!"

She spun on her heels to find her father-in-law approaching her. Her heart sunk.

"Yes?" She tried to smile at him.

"What the hell is Jasper doing in Hawaii with this…this…!" He seemed unable to find a name for the girl clinging to his son's arm in the detested picture she had just gotten rid of as he waved the newspaper in front of her face.

She shrugged as casually as she could. "I have no idea. Why don't you send someone to pick him up and we ask him ourselves?" She narrowed her eyes, carefully avoiding to add what she was planning to do with him afterwards.

"I already did! I expect him to be here in a few hours, but what I really want to know, Alice, is _what_ made him book a hotel room in the middle of the night, pack his bags, and just fly his way to Hawaii at 4 a.m.? A whole day he's been there, with a…a…_lady_ no less! I didn't even know he wasn't here! I had to find out through this piece of garbage while I was eating breakfast!" He waved the paper in front of her again.

"We sort of… had a fight." She tried to offer at the nearly-hysteric man in front of her, reaching forward to snatch the thing out of his hands. It was starting to get annoying.

"About what?" He demanded, crossing his arms.

She grimaced. "Yeah. I don't think you want to know"

"Try me."

"It's…personal?" Her statement came out more like a question, but whatever.

"Oh." He frowned. _"Oh…"_ The crease in his brow disappeared with the sudden surprised expression his face adopted. He slowly uncrossed his arms and seemed at loss for words…again.

O.O.O

"Pssssh!" Rosalie scoffed loudly as she read the article. "Oh, please! Listen to this, listen:

_When asked about the identity of the unknown woman, the heir to the throne stated that she was a childhood friend. The paparazzi, already acquainted with the prince's womanizer reputation, immediately asked if his wife, Princess Alice, knew about this supposed friendship, at which he laughed and said: "Of course, she knows. And she trusts me, so you should just keep your noses out of my business._

Not even I knew about this… _friend_." Rosalie shook her head. "What happened between you two that made him flee?" She turned to look at the woman lying face down on her bed. "I mean… it seemed that your relationship was fine. More than fine, actually. You were great."

Alice rolled over and sighed. "He was just acting. All he wanted to do was get inside my panties." She rolled her eyes. "So, when I found out…" She bit her lip and looked pleadingly at her friend.

"Yes?" Rosalie narrowed her eyes.

"I mean, I was just trying to teach him a lesson, you know? For him to learn how it feels to be used… but things got a little out of hand and…" She trailed off, hoping that Rosalie was smart enough to fill on the blanks.

Apparently, she wasn't.

"Go on…" Her blue eyes were like slits now, her blond hair cascading down her back.

"Anyways…SOMEHOW" She stretched the word as far as she could, "we ended up almost having sex…again."

Rosalie slapped a hand to her forehead and slammed herself down on the mattress. "Oh, gosh. You guys will be the death of me! I mean, you have sex, then you hate each other, then you have sex again, and then he's the best actor in the freaking world, because even I believed him, and then you are angry, so you have sex AGAIN, and then, he's off to Hawaii with a stranger!"

"We ALMOST had sex…" Alice muttered, trying to come up with something to defend herself with. "And it was only twice."

Rosalie glared at her.

"Whatever… who started it this time?"

Alice bit her lip.

"Oh, gosh! You are the most twisted person I've ever met! I mean…I mean… what the hell, Alice?"

"I told you, I was trying to teach him a lesson!"

"BY BLOWING HIM?"

"I NEVER SAID I DID THAT!" Alice sank her face into the comforter, blushing with shame.

"Did you?"

"Maybe…"

"GROSS!" Rosalie was torn between laugher and horrified giggles. "Ok, wait… why did he leave then?"

"Yeah…I kind of went back to bitch mode and said that, as sex was all he cared about, there I was, right? His for the taking. He didn't like that and said something like… he didn't wanted it to be that way… so I think I said that it was the only way it was going to happen…" She was starting to ramble and looked up into Rosalie's face.

She was scowling. "YOU ARE BOTH IDIOTS!" She exploded. She stood up and started pacing up and down her bedroom. "I mean, one of you gets the Oscar for being the biggest dick acting as a gentleman for a month and then, the other one, gets the award for the most twisted, hormone-driven, horny as hell woman on the planet!"

"Hey! That's so not fair! I'm barely in my teens, you can't expect me to control myself!"

"Well, you should when it's my brother we're talking about!"

Alice opened her mouth to retort, but a sudden knock on the door stopped her.

"Come in" Rosalie called.

Emmett poked his head inside and grinned at them. "Guess who's back from Hawaii?"

O.O.O.O

She carefully advanced down the stairs, dreading to see the face of her husband once she reached the landing. Said husband was currently yelling at his father, his back facing the stairs.

"—when this man appears out of nowhere and drags me to the hotel, where all my stuff was already packed! What the fuck, dad?"

"You are a MARRIED man, for crying out loud, Jasper!" The king exploded, gesturing wildly with his hands. "What were you thinking, allowing to be photographed with that…that…" It seemed that the king was still having problems naming the woman on the photograph.

"Whore?" Alice offered, crossing her arms over her chest and making her presence known.

Jasper turned around so quickly, it was a wonder how he didn't get whiplash.

"You stay out of this" He snarled before turning to look at his father once again, completely disregarding her.

She narrowed her eyes and finished her way down the stairs, walking over to stand next to Garrett. "Excuse me?"

He ignored her. "Dad, I am allowed to do as I please! Why did you send somebody to get me, as if I were a child!"

"Well, you ARE acting like one, Jasper! And don't treat your wife like that! I thought I raised you better!"

"Turns out you didn't!" He snapped back. His eyes shoot daggers at Alice. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault? Why is the fact that you can't keep your dick inside your pants my fault?"

"Okay, we need to relax and be calmed… You are both in a marriage, and you need to work it out for your baby to come into the world with two loving parents and—"

Jasper snorted. "Baby? What baby? I think there are bigger chances of Rosalie making you a grandfather before I do."

King Garrett blinked. Twice. Three times.

"What?"

"Yeah" Jasper sneered. "My _wife_," He gave Alice a dirty look "seems to have trouble being intimate" He smirked "unless you are the bodyguard, of course."

Alice's jaw dropped in shock, her arms falling limply at her sides. She felt herself blush scarlet at his words and stared at him with wide eyes, hoping that she had heard wrong.

He had not just said that.

"W-what?" The king stammered, glancing from the flabbergasted Alice to the triumphant Jasper.

"Yes, father, you heard me right." He seemed to be glowing with glee.

"I DID NOT SLEEP WITH EDWARD!" Alice screeched, refusing to look into her father-in-law's eyes. How dare he? Right in front of his father, no less. She was starting to tremble with the mixed feelings of fury and embarrassment.

"Only because you were interrupted." Jasper glared at her.

"Ok, ok, I don't want to hear about your, er, intimate problems." Garrett rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. "What I want to know is, if this baby is, at least, uh-been _tried_ to conceive?"

"No." Jasper frowned at his father. "Did you not just hear me? She has not been touched" He looked at her up and down and raised a mocking eye brow, "not by me, anyways."

She marched forward, hand raised to slap him across the face when his had shot up and grasped her wrist.

"Don't you dare." He hissed.

"STOP IT!" The voice of the older man thundered on the empty hall. "Do I have to remind you two, that the baby was excuse for this marriage? And now, almost two months later you tell me that such baby doesn't exist even in your minds?"

Alice and Jasper both looked down at their feet.

"It's too bad that you two aren't getting along, but please! Grow up! Now that I know that there is no baby, I'll arrange a press conference and say that it was a mistake, that the test came back positive but on further inspection, we realized you were not pregnant." He looked at Alice, who acknowledged the information with a small nod. "This means that you are no longer expected to bear an heir."

Alice's head snapped up to attention at his words, but he had already turned his back on her and started walking away. Slowly, she turned her head to look at Jasper, but he as well had already started marching up the staircase.

O.O.O.O.O

"Maybe you should apologize?" Rosalie shrugged.

"What do you mean I have to apologize?" Alice stared at her in outrage.

Rosalie shrugged again. "I didn't say you HAVE to… it would just make things easier. Contrary to the last couple of fights… this time you both screwed up. Be the bigger person. Apologize and maybe he'll apologize afterwards."

"Yeah, I don't think he will…" Alice gnawed on her lip.

"Listen Alice, everything just got better. You don't have to have a baby. You don't have to do anything with him or for him. You have no obligation to him whatsoever. It's been 2 months already, 10 more to go, and you will be free." Rosalie grabbed her shoulders. "So if you want to live the next 10 months in peace, .." She pushed her out of her room.

O.O.O.O

She had barely reached the hallway outside her bedroom, where she was absolutely sure Jasper was, when she caught side of a blonde girl sneaking her way to said destination. She gasped and hurried her pace when she recognized the person.

"Jessica!" She called loudly. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" She planted herself firmly outside her bedroom's door, crossing her arms and glaring at the young woman standing in front of her.

Jessica's eyes were wide with alarm and fear at being caught. "I—I was just—"

"Just trying to get another ride with my husband?" Alice took a step forward, the heels she was wearing helping her reach Jessica's height.

Jessica seemed to know that her job in the Hale's palace was over, so after a moment of gathering up some courage, her gaze changed to one of defiance. "Yeah? Are you mad because your husband prefers to sleep with maids than with you?"

Alice froze in shock at her words, barely believing that they were coming out of her mouth.

"Does it hurt?" Jessica cocked her head to the side mockingly. A smirk made its way onto Jessica's mouth. "You are not enough for him, are you?" She flipped her blonde behind her shoulder with an arrogant head movement. "Of course, how would you be enough for that man? He's just… perfect."

"Really?" Alice narrowed her eyes, her teeth grinding.

"Yes, really." Jessica sighed dreamily and fanned herself with her hand. "I mean, he was an _animal_ when he was with me. I swear, my thighs were sore for days—" Her speech was cut short when all of the sudden Alice shoved her and she fell to the floor.

For two seconds, she stayed there, sprawled on the floor, trying to understand what had just happened. Then she stood up, and with her hands outstretched she ran to the smaller woman. The force made the black haired woman crash against the wall with a loud thud, and they were both screaming and shrieking as they both tried their best to claw each other's eyes out. They fell on the floor, rolling and screeching as their limbs flailed wildly, trying to hit some flesh.

Jessica was abruptly on top of her, her knees preventing her legs from moving at all, and her arms making pressure on the upper side of her elbow immobilizing her arms. "You bitch!" Alice tried in earnest to free herself, when a sudden idea popped into her head.

She slammed her forehead against the blonde's, and both women screamed out in pain.

"What the fuck is going on?" A sudden male voice came amongst the pained cries, and Jessica's weight was lifted off her immediately. She opened her eyes, clutching her forehead and blinking the tears away. The light seemed to be waaay to bright for her and she closed her eyes again, moaning as she pressed her hand against her throbbing forehead. "Alice?" The voice spoke again and she felt herself being lifted into a standing position.

She staggered slightly, and a pair of hands gripped her small waist firmly to keep her from falling again. She opened her eyes again and saw Jessica leaning against the wall and glaring at her, wiping some blood off her mouth with the back of her hand. Unclasping her hand from her forehead, a mixed sound of rage and disgust left her mouth before pouncing. The hands on her waist slipped from their grip as she leapt, and soon, a new round of screaming started. Seizing a lock of blond hair tightly, she pulled as hard as she could as her other hand tried to inflict more damage.

However, Jasper snapped out of his shock at Alice's sudden attack and quickly rushed forward, quickly pulling his wife off the maid. She trashed against his grasp, her eyes never leaving her opponent. When the latter moved towards the struggling couple, hands ready to deliver more strikes, Jasper quickly turned his back on her to cocoon the small, injured woman on his arms.

"HEY! Stop that!" He barked as he received the blow. It didn't quite hurt, but seriously, _she_ was hitting _him_? At the end of the hall, he saw a pale, brunette woman with her jaw hanging open at the sight. "You! Call fucking security instead of just standing there, you idiot!" He yelled, trying to keep the blond maid from reaching his wife while at the same time trying to wrestle the struggling Alice into submission.

Edward suddenly appeared out of nowhere and managed to halt the woman's movements. Seeing his opportunity, Jasper quickly bolted inside his room, locking the door behind him. Alice stopped moving the minute she was inside, and without even looking at him, she slumped down on the bed, draping her arm across her eyes.

Jasper walked over and stood right over her, his arms crossed.

She bit her lip, knowing that he was waiting for her to say something. She opened her eyes and stared up at him, watching as he cocked an eyebrow.

"So…" He began casually "Any reason of why I walk out of the room and find you almost killing that poor girl?"

Alice sighed and tried to sit up, one hand clutching her forehead as the other one tried to keep her steady. "Fuck, it hurts…" She muttered.

Jasper sighed, and striding across the room he picked up a telephone. "Hi, I need a pack of ice in my room, please. Yes, hurry." He hung up and went back to her side.

"Thanks."

He knelt down and pried her hand off her forehead, inspecting the damage. "Well, it _is_ going to be a nice, big chindondo." He lightly brushed his fingers against the reddening spot and she flinched.

"A chinwhat?"

"A chindondo. You know… when it swells and it looks like a ball?"

"A BUMP?"

"Yes, that…"

"Where the fuck did that chinthingy come from?"

He sneered at her. "Maria."

Her eyes narrowed and she threw a pillow at him, but whined at the action. He tried to check her over without her realizing it, and he noted that she had some scratch marks on her face and arms, but nothing seemed to be too serious.

"So…what happened?"

"I found your lover girl about to enter the room, so I confronted her and she started being all sassy with me, saying what an ANIMAL you were and oh, gosh, how PERFECT you are and gah! HOW MUCH HER THIGHS FREAKING HURT AFTER YOU WERE DONE WITH HER!"

"Technically, I wasn't 'done', remember? She went all wild cat on me—"

"Oh, my God! Who gives a crap! The point is that I AM DONE with all your women! What the hell were you thinking, running off to an island with a woman?"

"What the hell do you care if I'm with a woman or not? If my wife won't please me, I'll have to find other resources, right?"

"That's the stupidest logic I've ever heard!" She stood up and poked his chest. "You've got to stop seeing other women when you are married to me! Do you have any idea of how much it hurts? It's embarrassing, even the maids are making fun of me now!" She bit her lip when she saw his stony expression. "Please…Jasper, please… if only, do it for respect. I am...sorry for what I did" She saw his expression change slightly before sliding back to his cold façade. "But you've done it so many times, too… You used me for a whole month, tricking me into believing that what I had in front of me was the real you! And then…," She let out a breath as she blinked back the tears that were threatening to form, "then you leave, and the next thing I know, is that you are in a hotel, with a woman…!" She took a shuddering breath, trying to calm her nerves.

A few seconds went by, neither of them saying a word, when he suddenly took a step forward.

"I didn't sleep with her." He said.

She looked up slowly, hardly daring to believe what he had said. He hadn't sleep with her? Why? Well… they pretty much spent a whole day together, so it's not like he didn't have the chance… Maybe there was some hope, after all?

Her mouth slightly ajar, unblinking eyes staring into his blue ones, she clearly saw as he opened his mouth to say something else when—

Thump

"OW!" Emmett's voice complained from the other side of the door. "Oh, sure," he went on sarcastically, "_now_ you lock the doors." He started banging on the wooden surface loudly.

Jasper sighed and walked across the room to open the door, a mischievous glint in Emmett's eye and a teasing grin on his mouth as he walked inside the room.

"Rumor has it that you've been participating in wild cat fights, birdie." His grin widened. "Seriously, I swear I just found a tooth on the carpet."

**

* * *

**

**Reviews are the cure to writter's block! (:**


	16. The Nightmare

**I'm baaaack :D**

**I'm sorry if I made some people worried about abandoning this story, but please, rest reassured. I won't :)**

**Declaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You are my hero." Rosalie smiled merrily at her from across the bed. Alice groaned at the effort of lifting her head off the pillows to send her a glare. She could hear Emmett moving around on the bathroom (He had gone there to wash his face after nearly crying in mirth when she finished explaining her small encounter with Jessica).

"Shut up. We should just…forget what happened." She replied, laying her head back on the bed and pressing the deliciously cold ice pack that Rosalie had brought for her against her forehead. "Where did Jasper go, anyway?"

Rosalie shrugged. "To see what is going to happen with Jessica, I suppose. When people start working here, they're forced to sign a confidentiality contract so that if they're fired, they can't go around spilling our secrets or they'd get sued for all they are worth. Though, I'm not sure if the contract covers a broken nose and two chipped teeth." She pressed her lips together to keep a snigger from escaping.

Alice sighed, closing her eyes and trying to replay in her mind the way Jasper had looked at her before Emmett's last (but probably not least) usual perfectly timed interruptions. What was he going to say?

Emmett sat down on the bed next to Rosalie and started rambling about how poor Jasper better didn't piss her off, because it was a strange thing to find teeth as perfect as his anywhere in the world and it would be a shame if she knocked them off.

"Seriously, why are you talking about his teeth?" Alice complained.

"Well, would you rather it to be about his mouth?" He wiggled his eyebrows. Rosalie smacked him lightly across the head.

"Don't even mention it. Alice is a nymphomaniac and she'll go crazy on us if we start talking about this because it reminds her of the wonderful, breath-taking, earth-shattering, sex with Jasper."

Alice rolled her eyes in her mind when she heard Emmett's snicker, but she bolted into a sitting position when she heard Jasper's voice from the doorway.

"Don't you have better things to be doing than talk about my sex life?"

"Oh, please. Believe me, I _wish_ I didn't know anything about your sex life." Rosalie stood up and placed herself in front of him "I'm merely repeating what the little boxer here has told me." With wide, mocking eyes, she nodded her head towards Alice, whose mouth fell open as she gaped at Rosalie in incredulity.

Jasper gave her with a funny look above his sister's shoulder and she felt herself go scarlet, pressing the ice harder against her skin in a fail attempt to stop blushing.

"I think you should go." He said with a pointed look at Rosalie and Emmett.

Emmett opened his mouth to protest, but Rosalie silenced him with a look. Defeated, he sighed, and with slumped shoulders he raised his hand and high-fived Alice.

"Hope you feel better, Alice!" Rosalie waved from the doorway, being closely followed by Emmett.

The door closed with a soft click, and Alice became extremely aware of his presence. He was staring at her as he came closer, and she boldly stared right back until he was standing next to the bed, reaching out to her. She tried her hardest not to flinch, heart beating fast at his upcoming contact.

But he limited himself to just remove the ice-pack and she found herself sorely disappointed.

"Seems like the swelling is going down…" He muttered.

"Great." She averted her eyes.

"Do you have a headache or nausea, or any of the like?"

"Just when I make sudden movements, I guess…"

He grabbed her softly by the chin and turned her head gently. She accidentally looked into his eyes at this movement, but was relieved (and disappointed at the same time) to see that he was merely checking her for more injuries.

"You seem to be alright." He straightened up and she realized that he had no intention on continuing their previous conversation. A small debate surged within her. _Did she want to continue it?_

Her hand clasped itself around his wrist before she could really think it trough, and he turned to watch her with a questioning look.

"What were you going to say?"

Simple, vague…unclear.

Yet, he understood.

His eyes widened for a second, then, his nostrils flared and he turned his head away sharply, shaking his hand free.

"Please?" She asked. Moving slowly as to not make herself dizzy, she stood behind him and placed her hand softly on his shoulder. He was tense, and never losing her grip on him, she made her way around him until she could see his face. "I need to know."

He looked at her then, and for a moment she allowed herself to be immersed in his penetrating blue glare.

"I'm sorry."

She snapped back to reality and she was pretty sure that her mouth was hanging open unattractively, but she didn't care because had he really just-?

"And I like you, too."

Her eyes were now wide as saucers to complete her nice, unappealing look, but her brain was on overload with information, which unable him to make her face muscles react.

"W-wha…?" Was the only stupid thing she could say. Well…more like splutter.

He was watching her intently, studying her reaction. She was pretty sure that it wasn't a good one, but it seemed that he didn't care because with a sarcastic smile, he repeated his words.

She felt as if someone had poured concrete around her and could feel it hardening slowly, incapable of moving, a heavy feeling in her chest and stomach. Her heart was beating rapidly against her ribcage, her insides were frozen…

"Take a sit, won't you?" He suggested with a sneer. With his guiding, she managed to find her way back on the bed and they sat down, Alice still gaping at him.

"Yeah." He smirked again with disdain. "Imagine this: Here I am, married to a girl who's not even out of her teens. She's whiny, annoying, bitchy… but I'm somehow quite…interested in her. Her dumb, pretty face keeps popping in my mind and then I realize…that I _want _her. Badly. She's definitely not my type of girl, she's too irritating. AND she's a major cock-blocker. I haven't had a good lay since who knows when, because she keeps getting in the way. But I still long for her. So then, she tells me that's she's attracted to me, too. And voilá! We start the strangest relationship ever. I'm trying desperately to get inside her pants, but while doing it, I start knowing her better. And guess what? I realize that she's more than just a pretty face. She became more than a challenge. She grew on me…She forced me to like her, all of her" He almost growled. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes." She said immediately. She slapped a hand over her mouth quickly, berating herself for being so desperate for his attention. He liked her, for crying out loud! Should she be happy, excited…scared?

He frowned at her answer, and she took a deep breath to calm her nerves and to try to put her thoughts in order.

"Why are you so mad about it?" She finally said.

"Why would I be happy?" He retorted. She shrunk back, hurt. He shook his head. "I mean…, I dunno." He closed his eyes. "I don't do liking."

She kind of understood where he was coming from, but that didn't mean that she liked it. "Listen, I'm not asking anything from you that's not kindness and respect. What we have is merely physical."

"What if I want more?" His jaw was clenched and his smoldering gaze was opening holes into her skull.

She blinked.

He stared.

She blinked again.

"What? You just said that you _don't_ want to."

"Oh, I _don't _want to." He scoffed. "For you, it may be physical, but for me, it's not." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I have this horrible urge to be with you. When I was away, all I did was think of you."

She was forcing herself to keep existing, because she was pretty sure that her heart was about to explode. "B-but—I mean…what?" She finished lamely.

He chuckled darkly. "Chillax, would you? I'm not _in love _with you." He shrugged offhandedly, "I just…more than like you?"

She gaped.

"Stop staring at me like I'm crazy." He grumbled.

"I'm just…shocked." She bit her lip. "I'm…sorry, Jasper. I just _can't_ like you. It's too…risky." She almost winced at her motive.

"Risky? What could possibly happen if we indulge into our wants? Alice, as conceited as this may sound, I know you want me. And there, I want you too, and even more than that."

She tried to take a deep breath without him noticing, because she was sure that at this rate, not only would her heart explode, but her whole being along with it. She could sense her knees about to buck and her hands and feet were cold, as if the blood wasn't reaching them.

"I-I don't think it's a good idea…" She said with a dubious voice.

"Why not?" He crossed his arms. "We both get what we want."

'But I'd be the one to end up hurt' She thought, shaking her head. "Physical relationships always lead to more."

He rolled his eyes. "No, they don't."

She opened her mouth to retort, but found that her voice was refusing to pass the lump in her throat. He was pretty much offering what she, as much as she wanted to deny it, yearned for.

Without breaking his gaze, he walked slowly towards her, and to her horror, she found her feet planted to the floor. He lifted her chin softly, and she unwillingly looked into his eyes, mouth slightly ajar.

"Okay…" She breathed.

For a second, he looked like he couldn't believe her words, but then his hand fastened around the back of her neck and crashed her mouth to his. His lips coaxed hers into opening and his tongue slowly caressed hers, her entire body immediately feeling aflame. She tilted her head backwards, his hand losing its grip and roaming down her shirt, grazing the side of her breast with the slightest of touches before coming to rest at her waist. She pulled away and he started placing open mouthed kisses down her throat.

"Wait, wait…" She panted. He straightened up to his full height and she took a small step back. "Let's…let's take it slow, okay?"

He thought about frowning, but then sighed and nodded when he realized the progress that he had made in the few minutes that they had been together. She smiled at him with relief and taking his hand in hers, she walked them out of the room.

"What happened to Jessica, anyways?"

"She's not pressing charges, and we aren't either." He raised his eyebrows at her scowl. "Honey, you inflicted more damage, I don't know what you are complaining for."

"Yeah, but she was asking for it—" She stopped mid-step, Jasper imitating her when he noticed her hand going slack and the barely noticeable flinch she gave. He looked ahead of him to find the source of her sudden tension and his gaze met green.

"E-Edward…" Alice stuttered.

The bodyguard's eyes traveled from Jasper's to rest on their joined hands. Jasper quickly clutched her hand, in case she wanted to tug it away. He felt the ridiculous urge to smirk, but Alice would never forgive him, so he stayed put.

"Edward…" Alice began again, trying to keep her voice steady. Jesus, what had she gotten herself into?

"Yes, princess?" He bowed his head and she grimaced.

"I-I'm..." She tried to say.

"It's okay." He said with a serious expression. "You've obviously decided that your duty is more important than anything." He eyed their hands again.

Jasper narrowed his eyes. "And what is that supp—" A brief squeeze of his hand stopped him from completing his sentence, and he looked down to see Alice, who was staring at Edward with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry."

Edward shrugged and smiled sadly, "C'est la vie." He shifted his gaze and looked at Jasper. "Take care of her."

He walked past them and Alice stared after him, her lip between her teeth. "I'm a horrible, horrible person."

Jasper pulled on her hand to keep walking. "No, you aren't. As much as I hate the bastard, he's a good guy, and you are human."

O.O.O.O

During dinner, Alice tried very hard to ignore the piercing look that Rosalie was giving her since she saw her and Jasper walk in together hand in hand. She almost chocked on her soup when she felt Jasper's hand on her thigh. She gave him a quick glare, noticing the stupid smug smirk he was sporting. Emmett was staring at him with curiosity.

"So…Alice." Rosalie said, clearly tired of her evasion. "Anything interesting happened today?"

"Apart from that huge fight she got herself into?" Emmett said. "Pretty hard thing to top, don't you think?"

Kate looked at Alice intently, with a worried frown etched in her beautiful face. "Are you sure you are alright, darling?"

"She's fine." Jasper sighed with impatience. "Seriously, this is like the seventh time you've asked, guys."

"Don't act like you're not proud about the fact that two chicks actually fought for you, man" Emmett snickered. "I mean, it was pretty cool."

"Yeah, until she almost cracked her skull open." Jasper hissed. "It's all fun and games until someone bleeds to death in the carpet."

"Oh, Jasper, don't say that!" The Queen looked if possible even more worried at Alice. "Should we take you to the hospital? You never know, maybe you have an internal bleeding—"

"I'm fine—"

"It was only the worst head-butt ever, mom." Rosalie grinned at her from across the table. "Nothing to worry about."

"Yeah." Emmett agreed. "Somebody should have taped it. Why would you do it if you didn't know how to, birdie?"

"Movies are liars, okay?" Alice said in a clipped voice. "Now, can we talk about something other than my fighting abilities?"

She tried to stealthily remove Jasper's hand from her leg, but he wouldn't budge. 'Oh, crap' she thought with dread. 'What's he gonna act like tonight?'

Surprisingly, Jasper moved his hand back to his lap after a comforting squeeze to her thigh that made her jump.

The Queen looked at her. "Dear, are you sure—"

"For heaven's sake!" Jasper rubbed his temples. "She's fine, mother."

"Jasper just startled me." Alice smiled ruefully. "He made a sudden movement."

"Oh, yes. He's very sneaky." The Queen smiled at her son.

"You have no idea." Alice mumbled. Jasper chuckled at her side.

"So…" The King, who had been quiet during the whole dinner, finally spoke. "You two seem awfully… alive." He frowned, bewildered.

Alice's eyebrows shot upwards. "What?"

"Well," He shifted in his seat. "You two looked ready to kill each other, earlier today. And now, you are actually being civil."

"Yeah, well." Jasper grumbled. "We talked."

This time, it was Rosalie's time to disappear her eyebrows into her hairline. "Oh?" She said with unsuppressed interest.

"None of your business." Jasper continued to drink his soup.

O.O.O.O.O.

When she woke up, she was in a dark room. She frowned, sitting up. A sharp pain in her back made her realize that she wasn't in her bed, and as she looked around, she realized that she wasn't even in her room.

Panic started to overwhelm her, and she looked around at her surroundings, trying to rid her brain of the foggy remainings of sleep to try and remember the last thing she could.

She had been sleeping at Jasper's side, on their bed, at the castle.

What the fuck?

Standing up on shaky legs, she blinked quickly, trying to see through the darkness. With a whimper and barely concealed tears, she started making her way through the unknown place.

What the hell was happening? Where was Jasper? _Where was she?_ Was this a dream? A nightmare?

With a million questions swarming on her mind, she found a door. Opening it slowly, she found herself standing in a strange corridor. Looking back at the room uncertainly, she started walking down the hall. Nothing could be heard, the silence making the hair of her arms stand on its end and goosebumps erupt on her skin.

Suddenly, the stillness of the place was broken by a terrifying sound. A child was sobbing. Alice covered her mouth with the back of her hand as she swallowed a scream. Great, as if she needed something else to creep her out. Children scared the shit out of her, and now one was crying? In a place where it seemed that no one had lived in for years? Where she was alone? Please, someone just shoot her now.

Slowly, as quietly as she could, she moved towards the noise, expecting to see a ghostly child standing in the middle of the hall and staring at her with dead, black eyes.

She shook her head as more tears formed in her eyes. She really needed to stop watching horror movies. Her imagination ran too wild, sometimes.

As she walked around the corner, she finally saw the source of the sound. A little girl with short black hair was crying into her kness, that had been drawn up to her chest. She was chained to the wall.

Alice took a step forward and opened her mouth to ask if she was alright, when she noticed a figure sprawled on the floor, a few feet away from the girl.

The body had blonde, curly hair.

Alice froze, her heart hammering against her chest. No, no…that wasn't him. It couldn't be! Completely forgetting about the crying girl, she ran towards the slumped figure, feeling as if her legs were made of stone. She fell to her knees as soon as she reached him, turning over his body so that he was no longer on his stomach.

She swallowed a scream when a pair of dull, glazed over blue eyes looked up at her.

"No!" She cried. She moved his torso onto her lap and hugged him to her chest as tightly as she could. "No, please! Jasper! Wake up!" She felt a cold substance dripping onto her finger, and shivering with dread, she raised it up to her face.

Blood.

His blood.

"No, no, please!" She sobbed into his hair. "Jasper!" She started rocking her body, trying to ignore the way his cold skin clashed against hers.

She suddenly heard the girl gasp for air, and raising her head off his hair, she looked into the greenest pair of eyes she had ever seen.

Her eyes.

As she looked at her ten-year-old self, somewhere in the back of her mind she realized that this was surely a dream. It couldn't be possible.

But the anguish she felt as she cradled Jasper's lifeless body against her had taken over her senses and with a hoarse voice she screamed at her miniature-self.

"What happened? Who did this to him?"

The girl continued to sob, her reddened eyes never straying from her. Alice was about to repeat the question when suddenly, she sensed something behind her. Her eyes widened, feeling someone's breath closer to her, until she could feel their breathing in her ear. A pair of hands grasped her shoulders firmly, and then an eerie voice whispered in her ear.

"Hello, love. I'm back."

She screamed.

"Alice! Alice!" Someone was shouting and shaking on her shoulders. Her eyes snapped open, the ghost of a scream leaving her throat as the hysteria was still controlling her. "Take deep breaths, Alice. It was just a dream."

Seeing him there, looking at her with a worried crinkle between his eyebrows and very much alive brought a new set of tears to her eyes, and with a heart-wrenching sob, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she sat up.

"Shh…" He hauled her into his lap and rocked her slightly. "It was just a dream."

"You were—and I was—and the voice—!" She tried to take a deep breath but her sobs didn't allow her to. She was running out of air, but she couldn't control herself. Jasper dead and that horrible, horrible voice had been the most terrible thing that she had ever seen or heard.

"Shh.. Alice, Alice" He pulled away from her a little and grabbed her face between his hands. "Look at me, look at me." He took a deep breath and let the air out through his mouth. "Do it like me, look at me." He repeated the motion and she tried to imitate him, but the sight of his anxious blue eyes, so different from the dull ones on her dream, made her weep again. "Alice, stop crying. It wasn't real, just a stupid dream. You are okay."

She clung to his shirt as she tried to drown her dying sobs into his chest. Slowly, she managed to calm down, breathing through her mouth because her nose had partially clogged up. Jasper was rubbing soothing circles on her back, and she realized that her bangs were stuck to the skin of her clammy forehead.

She sure as hell looked attractive now.

She pulled herself away from him and continued to take deep breaths, his hand reaching out to remove her bangs from her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded slowly, still sitting on his lap.

"You scared the hell out of me." He shook his head. "Shrieking and screaming."

"I-" She tried to clear her throat to keep her voice from sounding so hoarse. "I think I remembered something my kidnapper used to say every time he saw me…" Her eyes watered again but she kept them in check. "And I dreamt of you…"

Jasper looked taken aback.

"You were dead…" The tears brimming in her eyes finally rolled down her cheeks. "And there was nothing I could do…" She sobbed.

His gut twisted, and he wordlessly pulled her back against him and let her cry against his shoulder, his hand running through her hair.

"I'm here, Alice. I'm right here."

She closed her eyes and tried to take a deep breath. Some of his scent reached her nose and that, together with the movement of his chest as he breathed, lulled her back to sleep.

* * *

**Ta-da! :D Did you like it? xD Review if you did, and if you didn't, please don't be mean :C my poor heart can't take it!**


	17. Apology

Hello dear readers (:

I am writing this note to apologize to you all, for momentarily (riiight) abandoning this story. I have no excuse, my creativeness just stopped running. But here I am again, and as I promised, I'm not abandoning this story for good.

I'll upload the seventeenth chapter of this story in less than 24 hours, so those who are still interested, stay around.

Thank you all for your support, it is the only thing that inspired me to go on.

Love,

FirefliesAreHope


	18. The Aftershock

**_Lol, okay maybe those were a little bit more than 24 hours, but finally, here it is!_**

**_Declaimer: I do not own Twilight._**

* * *

_Hello, love. I'm back._

The hoarse, eerie voice of her dreams tormented Alice over the next few days. She imagined someone whispering in her ear with that creepy voice, but this time, her panic had made her imagination run wild, and the voice was now accompanied by a rancid breath and wandering hands running up and down her back.

Jasper had suggested her to go see a psychologist, but she had refused. It hadn't helped her when she was ten, what difference would it make now? So she decided to keep quiet about it. Maybe it was some sort of relapse, and it she would be over it in a week or two. She was safe now, the story wouldn't be repeated again.

_Hello, love. I'm back._

It wasn't damn it.

She walked down the hallway, looking for Rosalie. What had happened three days ago, had been kept between her and Jasper. Well, obviously, seeing as only the two of them knew about her kidnap, and she intended to keep it that way.

"Rose?" She knocked on her best friend's door.

"Coming!" Rosalie's voice came muffled from the other side of the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and the long-legged blonde stepped aside to let her in.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm just bored" Alice flopped down the bed and buried her face on the pillow.

"I heard Jasper left this morning with daddy to take care of some business abroad" Rosalie commented as she sat on the bed.

A sudden flash of Jasper's dead eyes crossed her mind, but she shut her eyes closed and forced the image away. He was fine.

"Yeah..."

"When are they coming back?"

"Two days." She shrugged. "Could be three." She sighed, rolling around to rest on her back.

"Why so sad?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm PMSing."

"Cut the crap, Alice."

"What?" She lazily stretched the word. "For real, I don't know what's happening to me."

"So this sudden depression of yours has nothing to do with my brother?"

"Oh, please! He's only been gone for a few hours! I think I can manage to do without him for a couple of days, Rose."

"I'm not talking about today! This past days you've been quiet and sulking, and it's so not you! Did something happen between you and Jasper?"

Alice smiled sadly, remembering that Jasper had kept close to her since the day of the nightmare. She had pretty much agreed to start a relationship with him (a real one), and this was the first time they were going to be away from each other. She would miss the feeling of his bigger body laying next to hers, making her feel safe.

And by God, she needed that now, with that horrible anguish making her heart heavy. But it had been just a stupid dream, why couldn't she get over it?

"Hello?" Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Earth to Alice."

"Something _did_ happen" Alice smiled a little. "But it's not what you think." She felt like giggling when she imagined Rose's reaction to what she had to say.

The blonde girl raised a questioning brow. "Might as well start with your verbal diarrhea."

O.O.O

"I knew all that hate was just sexual attraction." Emmett commented during dinner. Alice's eyes widened as she almost choked with her food. She stared at Emmett with her mouth hanging open, her brain unable to process how was it that he knew… and then the answer came.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw Rosalie elbow Emmett harshly on the side while coughing simultaneously into a napkin, having choked with a piece of chicken.

Silently plotting revenge, she quickly turned to look at her mother in law, whose hand was midair, clutching a fork, mouth open to take a bite.

_Cue for the mental facepalm, Alice._

"I-Wha-When did you-…WHY GOD WHY?" She almost wailed, blushing madly and avoiding Kate's eyes as much as possible.

"God, Emmett" Rosalie sighed. "Can't you be more subtle?"

"It's okay, Alice" Kate intervened, gently touching Alice's arm with a compassionate touch. "Whatever it is, I'm glad you and Jasper sorted it out. He needs peace."

Alice slowly meet Kate eyes and understood perfectly all that they were saying. They were telling her about Jasper's past, all his suffering. Of course he needed peace.

And she would give it to him.

She smiled reassuringly at the queen, and placing her hand gently on top of hers, she squeezed her mute promise sealed.

O.O.O

She tossed around in bed again and again, desperately trying to at least begin to feel drowsy. Yet, sleep never came, and she sat up, giving a frustrated huff as she crossed her arms and wished for Jasper to have the same problems with sleep as she was.

Sighing, she resigned herself to a sleepless night, seeing as it was almost 3 am. Suddenly, the darkness of the room became suffocating, and her heart started beating faster, her body tense, alert…all because of that _stupid _voice. Near panic, she launched herself across the bed and blindly groped for the night lamp on her stand. Finally she reached it and light bathed the whole room, casting weird shadows in every object, and she felt like the room was too big for her alone, too dark for her alone, too scary for her alone.

Clutching her pillow tightly, she scooted up the bed until her back hit the headboard, closing her eyes tightly when she heard the voice again.

_Hello, love. I'm back…_

But then he was in front of her, a faceless man with a cruel laugh and rough, calloused hands. He kept touching her, but not in a depraved way… He touched as if she was going to break. He touched her cheeks, her shoulders, her neck…he took a long time touching her neck, but even though it was a gentle touch, she was far from feeling good.

She was repulsed. She kept crying and telling him to stop. But then, his grip on her delicate neck became forceful, and her sobs couldn't escape her throat anymore…her tiny hands came up to try to release herself in vain, because there was nothing a 10 year old could do against a man like him.

And she woke up.

Panting, sweating, crying and gasping as her own hands had found their way to her throat and clasped tightly. She looked at the hour, and it was 4:15 am. The light was still illuminating the room, and she couldn't believe that the dream had lasted a whole hour. Still gasping for breath, she quickly jumped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

Her eyes were swollen and red, face blotchy and to her upmost horror, her finger's red marks were all over her neck, in addition to some scratches. She covered her mouth when a cry threatened to escape. She couldn't be alone tonight. She needed someone with her.

O.O.O

Rosalie groaned when the insistent knocks on her door never stopped. Muttering curses under her breath, she groggily stood up and opened the wood surface with a frown and a death threat hanging on her tongue.

But when she caught sight of her small sister standing in the middle of the dark hall, clutching a pillow to her chest and looking up at her with big, watery doe eyes, she couldn't do much beside stepping aside and immediately questioning her, sleepiness forgotten.

"What happened, Alice?" She turned on the light and both girls winced at the sudden illumination. "What's wro—"

She stopped herself midsentence, having witnessed the damage that Alice had caused in her neck.

"What is that?" She gasped. Seeing as the other woman couldn't even begin to form an answer, she grasped her by the shoulders and shook her lightly. "Alice! What the hell happened, why are there choking marks on your neck?"

"I-I had a nightmare." The small girl answered.

"A nightmare? A nightmare made you this?"

"It was awful!" She hiccupped and wiped the remains of the tears that were on her face.

"Let me see." She forced her to tilt her head back and examined the mottled neck with a critic eye. "It's okay, they're only scratches and a few bruises."

"I don't want to be alone."

"You can stay here."

Rosalie was staring at Alice in a way that made her believe that she was doing some quick thinking, but the blonde seemed to suddenly snap out of a trance and quickly shook her head.

"I'll go downstairs and see if we've still got ice. You seem to be hoarding all of it."

O.O.O

Alice woke up the next day and she felt confused. Her eyes were burning, her face felt sore and her temples were throbbing. She slowly raised herself off the bed, and blinked a couple of times, trying to adjust to the light.

"How are you feeling?" A quiet voice whispered beside her.

She froze, her heart beating erratically as she casted a panicked look to the person who spoke.

Jasper.

She let out a relieved breath, seeing as it was him and not another person in the room with her.

"You scared me." She managed to croak. It was then that it hit her. Her eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

He grinned and scooted closer to her on the bed. "Rose called me last night."

"What?"

"She called me. She was scared." He frowned as he took sight of her neck and grasping her chin, he kindly forced her head back for a closer look. "She told me that she noticed the way your mood has changed in the last couple of days and that last night you came into her room after almost strangling yourself."

"Well, it sounds horrible when you say it like that." She murmured, averting her gaze. "It's not like I was willingly squeezing the life out of me."

"I know." He said softly. They stayed in silence for a few moments, and in those precious seconds she realized that he had come back for her, and only her.

'Take that skanks!' She smiled widely at her thought and mentally fist pumped.

"What?" He said slowly as he narrowed his eyes.

"You're here."

He blinked and stared at her, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Yes, I am." He leaned forwards and closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against hers. She sighed softly into the kiss, thanking him for the mere act of being there, where she needed him the most.

"Are you leaving again?" She whispered, her lips grazing his as she spoke.

"No." He whispered back. "Dad can manage without me."

"Good." She pulled back and rested back on the bed. He followed. "I couldn't sleep without you. How lame is that?"

"Don't try to make jokes about this, Alice." He was serious. "I still think you should go see a psychologist."

"It doesn't work." She shifted to lay on her side, so they were placed face to face. Her hand reached forward and traced a line on his chest to distract herself.

"But you are not okay right now."

"Jasper, I was _alone _last night. And I had the nightmare, what, two, three days ago? Of course it's too soon. But it'll pass." She shrugged, continuing tracing lines on his shirt.

He frowned, looking a little guilty.

"What?" She asked.

"I shouldn't have left you." He grimaced.

"It's not your fault."

"How was it last night?"

"I don't know… I felt so alone. You're the only one that knows what happened. I couldn't confide in anybody, not even your sister." She stopped her drawings on his shirt and hugged herself, trying to recall her feelings from the night before. "Out of nowhere I felt trapped in the room. Suffocated, afraid of the dark, as if…" She paused and her forehead crinkled in concern.

"What?" He coaxed her to continue.

"As if he was there." She looked into his eyes, knowing that he'd understand who she was talking about.

"He isn't going to hurt you anymore, Alice." He said.

"I know." She smiled sadly. "But he took 10 years away from me…I know it sounds ironic, but it's hard to forget."

"I know." He scooted closer until their noses pressed together. He suddenly smiled playfully. "I couldn't sleep without you, either."

* * *

***Nervous* So...how was it? Fell below your standars? :c I've lost my abilities? :3 I never had them in the first place? xD review to leave your thoughts! :D**

***Takes a bow* Thank you all wonderful readers, for waiting. This is for you**


End file.
